Nuestro bosque de espinas
by JDarkElf
Summary: ¿Quién me iba a decir que despertaría a tu lado todas las mañanas como aquella vez? "CAP 24 ... ¡FINAL!
1. Prólogo

_"Aquella tarde fue uno de los peores días de mi vida ; tu no te diste cuenta , nadie se dio cuenta , no notaste que estaba mas entrometida de lo normal , y si lo notaste no le prestaste la menor atención , ni trataste de detenerme. No puedo decir que prefería que me vieras mientras te espiaba , pero ¿sabes? , duele , duele mucho ver a la persona que quieres abrazada a otra y juntando sus labios lentamente mientras intercambian el calor de sus cuerpos. Como Rosa Quinenchis en butom mantuve siempre la compostura ante ella_

_Aquella tarde fue una de las peores de mi vida ; tu permanecías tan desconectada del mundo mientras estabas con ella , todos los días era igual , todos los días hablaba contigo sobre hacerla tu hermana menor, pero tu querías algo mas . No se si notabas mis comentarios atacantes hacia Shiori mientras se suponía que estaba dándote consejos , quizás estabas totalmente enamorada y por eso no te enterabas de nada . Sei , cuanto lamento que hayas sufrido de esa manera , durante todo este tiempo he tratado de arreglarlo ._

_En aquellas fechas junto con tu one-sama trate de ayudarte a superar el dolor e intente remendar todo aquello , me sentía culpable en cierto modo por haberte hecho llegar la noticia de que Shiori no pensaba venir contigo . Mi corazón se llenó de odio hacia ella por hacerte algo tan vil y cobarde dándome aquella carta para ti y haciéndome responsable de romperte el corazón reproduciendo sus palabras . ¿Que podía hacer yo? . Estaba entre la espada y la pared : Debía hacerte ver la luz y comunicarte que no vendría contigo , pero eso conllevaba romperte el corazón yo misma . Aún así asumí el riesgo , prometí que te sanaría las heridas aunque me costase la vida , porque Sei , se que tu corazón se rompió y quiero que sepas que el mio también mientras yo misma te decía las palabras que te encerraron en ese bosque de espinas ."_

_"Yo me sentía tan mal , no tenia ojos ni mente para mas nada que no fuera Shiori . Me dolió tanto todo lo que hizo, pero siendo claros debía dejar de ser así , decidí no volver a amar a mas nadie , algo como aquello no me volvería a pasar .Tu siempre has sido mi amiga Youko, aquel día cuando estaba tan desesperada en la estación aparte la mano de mi rostro vi tu cara , aun me pregunto porque te preocupabas tanto por alguien tan malagradecida y antipática como yo .Después de que me dieses aquella noticia me fui contigo y con one-sama a su casa , esa noche no pude dormir , cuando mi hermana mayor se durmió yo llore en silencio , para no causarle mas problemas y que pensara que me había calmado pero tu , jé! , entrometida te diste cuenta y me abrazaste , dormí abrazada a ti como un niño pequeño a su madre , con mi cabeza sobre tu pecho .Quizás pensaste que me dañabas , en realidad nunca pensé que haría algo así ese día , abrazarte ; pero fue tan reconfortante .Desgraciadamente , mi sentimiento por ti estaba muy prematuro en aquel entonces , tu , la gran y respetada Rosa Chinensis , estabas allí como siempre , entrometida , pero ... cuanto quiero a esa entrometida ."_

-Sei ... - se oyó a penas en un susurro

-¿Si ... Youko?

-Esto no te recuerda algo?

Sei tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la rosa roja mientras hablaban con los ojos cerrados

- Si , me recuerda a aquel día … de mi cumpleaños , que dormí contigo en casa de one-sama

-Si

-Me ayudaste a dormir , justo como ahora haces todas las noches

Sei abrió los ojos lentamente , se acerco a su compañera rozando sus labios y dijo :

-Aun no te he dado las gracias por ello

-Tampoco tienes que hacerlo - respondió Youko pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla de su rosa blanca .

Mientras se besaban un ruido proveniente de la habitación de al lado las alarmó . Sei se separo lentamente haciendo un gesto de molestia , Youko rió

-Bueno me parece que te toca ir a ti - le dijo separándose

-Si , si , ya voy - Sei se levantaba de la cama con pereza - Pero ... recuerda que si no para de llorar te tocara acompañarme para que se vuelva a dormir - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

_"Sei , debo confesarte que ahora soy feliz , espero que pueda seguir a tu lado el resto de mis días sin que nadie mas nos moleste , porque aquel día yo también me encerré contigo en nuestro bosque de espinas."_


	2. Promesa

_"Si un duende del futuro se me hubiese aparecido en mis tiempos mozos para decirme que terminaría así no me lo hubiera creído . Le hubiese pateado el trasero en aquella época y posiblemente también hubiese maldecido a todos sus ancestros , pero no pasó , así que no hizo falta el uso de violencia contra duendes . Pero volviendo a la realidad , la verdad es que jamas me hubiese imaginado todo lo que me paso desde aquel 16 cumpleaños ._

_Nadie hubiese podido predecir que ella ; Mizuno Youko alias Rosa Chinensis , la estudiante modelo , la hija perfecta , la chica mas hermosa , refinada , amable , sencilla , virtuosa y cuantos mas adjetivos buenos se le puedan atribuir … acabaría siendo mía algún día . ¿Como rayos iba yo a imaginar que esa chica tan entrometida con quien tan mal me solía llevar me pondría frente a un altar por mi propia voluntad? . Cuando eso ocurrió e informé _ a mis conocidos _de la gran noticia estos se echaron a reír en mi cara , yo , la mas mujeriega de todo Japón por fin sentando cabeza . Pero poco me importaban los comentarios , solo sabía una cosa y es que amaba a esa mujer que hacia tantos años conocía , mi amiga entrometida terminó entrometiéndose tanto : en mi casa , en mi cama , en mi corazón … en mi vida , que hoy me despierta con un beso todas las mañanas . Pero lo que nadie sabe es como llegamos hasta aquí , fue un largo camino de sangre y lágrimas … bueno quizás estoy exagerando un poco , pero eso solo lo podéis decir vosotros cuando escuchéis mi historia ."_

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana era exactamente igual a las demás , con la simple diferencia de que porque a alguien se le ocurrió así , era el día de mi graduación . No se si alguna vez he dicho que odio los eventos tan sentimentales , lo que la gente no sabe es porque no me gustan , lo admito , soy muy sentimental y me cuesta no ponerme a llorar en situaciones así , pero es que no se debería llorar , solo es una graduación y deberíamos estar felices ; sobretodo yo ya que tanto me costó aprobar el curso.<p>

Siempre suelo actuar con las típicas bromas para hacer reír a los demás en estos casos , sin embargo aquel día solo me limité a estar seria y sumida en mis pensamientos . Creo que ese dia fue el comienzo de todo , vaya ... si no hubiese sido por esa graduación tan pastelosa no me hubiera dado cuenta de que me dolía separarme de Youko . Eran ya tantos años , desde la secundaria , soportando a aquella_ "metomentodo"_ que la idea de no verla todos los días hacía que mi corazón se estrujase un poco y temiera … temía no poder ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas mientras decía_ "Gokigenyou Sei"_ , temía que no se volviera a entrometer en mi vida , que no me volviese a abrazar cuando algo me afectaba , ella siempre sabía que hacer y que decir .

Con Eriko no me pasaba así , incluso aunque fuese mas tiempo de conocernos , tantos recuerdos , no me causaba el mismo impacto el separarme de ella que de Youko . Por eso ese día comencé a pensar que tal vez no la quisiera como una amiga , pero aquello era algo tan especial que no quería arruinarlo .

Después de acabar aquel interminable acto nos despedimos de nuestras hermanas pequeñas cada una nos fuimos por nuestro lado , bueno , Youko y yo nos fuimos juntas pues le había pedido a Tsutako-san que nos hiciera una foto mas a parte de la sesión que hizo a los miembros del Yamayurikai .

- Quiero tener una foto solo nuestra , señorita entrometida – le dije a Youko sonriendo – pero creo que Eriko se lo tomaría mal si se enterase , asi que este será nuestro secreto

- Creo que ser tan entrometida valió la pena señorita cabeza dura – se burló – estoy orgullosa de ti Sei ...

- Bueno , cuando queráis – añadió Tsutako-san lista con su inseparable cámara

Después de sacarnos aquella foto la lleve hasta su casa en mi coche y me invito a pasar , me costó aceptar la invitación debido a mis recién descubiertos sentimientos pero al final sucumbí ante su petición y ante su mirada , esos ojos verdes son tan bellos . Había estado muchas veces en su casa , conocía a sus padres mejor que nadie , entré a su habitación tantas veces , siempre llegaba y me echaba encima de su cama , ella odiaba que la deshiciera , pero yo lo hacia por fastidiar . Sin embargo ese día algo me lo impidió , era como si nunca hubiera estado allí ; cuando entre a su habitación no me eché sobre su cama ni tuve la intención de fastidiarla , me quede parada mirando al vació mientras ella se percató de mi silencio .

-Vaya que raro , ¿no te tirarás en la cama? - me dijo extrañada

-¿Eh? … mmh no , quiero decir … se que te fastidia , así que seré buena contigo esta vez – le sonreí intentando disimular y me senté en la silla de su escritorio

- ¿En serio? , no han pasado ni dos horas de que te graduaste y mirate , eres toda una persona correcta y madura que se preocupa por no fastidiarme – dijo sarcásticamente

- Ja , ja … bueno debo empezar a comportarme ¿no crees?

-No , si a mi me parece bien , es solo que tengo miedo de que dejes de ser la Sei que conozco y pierdas tu toque especial

En ese momento algo hizo click dentro de mi … ¿no quería que cambiase? , eso significaba que le importaba o que mi forma de ser le gustaba , ya una vez entre sus muchas indirectas me había dicho que mis defectos le gustaban , pero en aquel momento ni siquiera conocía mis sentimientos por ella , maldita sea... . Le miré de repente y ella me miró a mi algo desuvicada.

- ¿Te sucede algo Sei?

- …

- Vamos dime que te sucede

-_ "Esta Youko siempre igual , nunca ha cambiado , tiene algo especial , ella es capaz de saber que hay en tu mente y sacarte las palabras cuando no quieres decirlas "_ -pensé

- Sei! - insistió

- Esta bien esta bien , si tanto insistes … hay algo que me preocupa Youko – le mire seriamente – A partir de hoy las cosas no serán como antes

- ¿Porqué?

- ... Hoy nos hemos graduado Youko , no te hagas la ingenua

- No lo hago , ¿y que tiene que ver que nos hayamos graduado , acaso se va a acabar el mundo?

- En verdad no lo entiendes – dije suspirando – se supone que ahora no nos veremos como todos los días

- ¿Con que es eso lo que te preocupa? - levantó una ceja

- Si , claro que si , es un cambio grande , ¿cuantos años son ya aguantándote?

Ella comenzó a reír y me miro tiernamente

- Sei , que tonta eres , ¿crees que dejaremos de vernos solo por no ir a la misma universidad?

- Pues , no pero no te veré tanto como antes , estaremos en sitios distintos

- Que ideas mas raras te haces tu misma , claro que podremos vernos muy seguido

- Muy seguido no es todos los días

- Si quieres también todos los días ... – añadió seriamente

- ¿En serio?

- Estas siendo muy exagerada – se volvió a reír - ¿crees que me voy a la Luna o algo?

- Solo fue una idea que me daba vueltas en la cabeza , perdoname la vida – le mire de reojo - ¿ves? por eso no quería decírtelo

- Eso es porque eres una paranoica que lo ve todo peor de lo que es , jaja - Se acercó a mi apoyándose en su escritorio , y me miro desde arriba , sonriendo.

- Tienes una manera tan rara de hacer ver las cosas más fáciles de lo que son y solucionarlo todo con palabras … te envidio

- Mientras te ayude a eliminar esas ideas absurdas ...

- ¿En verdad … podremos vernos todos los días?

- Por supuesto – sus delicados dedos se enredaron en mi pelo jugando con el – estaré aquí siempre que me necesites

- ¿Eso es una promesa? - mire su ojos , estaban serios

- Lo es .


	3. Si la virgen María hablase

El verano anterior a nuestra entrada a la universidad fue el mas largo de mi vida ya que no vi mucho a Sei . Mis padres eligieron justo "ese verano" para irse de vacaciones por todos los años que no lo habían hecho , y yo claramente tuve que irme con ellos , en parte me estaba hartando de ser la hija ejemplar . En el mes que estuve fuera de la ciudad solo pensaba en el día del regreso el cual tardó bastante en llegar , pero terminó llegando . Lo primero que hice al regresar a casa fue llamar a Sei , ya que ella me pidió que lo hiciera _"Llámame en cuanto regreses , que te diviertas"_ así dijo la ultima vez que hablamos antes de marcharme.

-_ "Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo"_ - pensaba mientras el teléfono daba timbre

- Hola – Sei contestó el teléfono

- Hola Sei , soy yo Youko

- ¡Yooooooooooooukoooooooooooo! - dijo exaltada - por fin regresaste , ya tardabas .

- Jeje , lo siento mis padres me secuestraron , ya te contare mi calvario

- Bueno tan malo no tuvo que ser al menos estabas tomando el sol

- Ni siquiera eso , no fuimos a la playa estuvimos en la casa de campo – suspiré

- Bueno estarás cansada del viaje ¿quieres quedar mañana?

- ¡No! - conteste rápidamente antes de darme cuenta lo que había dicho – Quiero decir , si , que si quiero quedar , no estoy cansada

- Je , pues esta bien , debes estar harta del campo así que vamos a la playa

- ¡Genial! – exclamé

- Bien , entonces paso por ti a las 10:00 ¿te viene bien?

- Si , a las diez entonces

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – me despedí

Antes de colgar el teléfono me dieron unas ganas tremendas de decirle que le había extrañado , pero una frase así no venia al caso , solo era mi amiga , aunque hubieran pasado cosas en el pasado y le prometiera estar a su lado sigue siendo solo eso , mi amiga. Lo que Sei no sabía era que yo deseaba ser mas que eso , desde hace mucho tiempo . Cuando me encontré con esa mirada azul cielo tan desafiante y rebelde en la secundaria , ese día me enamore de ella . Pero siempre he guardado las apariencias , siempre ocultando lo que soy , se me da bien resolver los problemas de los demás pero no los míos , y desde ese día tuve un gran problema . El único testigo de mis sentimientos solo puede ser la estatua de la virgen María , solo ella vió mis lágrimas caer por esa chica de cabello rubio , solo la virgen María sabe de quien estoy enamorada . Si la virgen María hablase se descubrirían tantas cosas sobre mi ...

Subí a mi habitación mientras pensaba en todo aquello , pero por otra parte me sentía feliz , todo este tiempo he ido haciéndome un hueco en el corazón de Sei.

- Al menos soy su amiga y con eso me conformo – dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto y me tiraba encima de la cama

Pero no había tiempo para darle mas vueltas a lo mismo , así que me puse a mirar que ponerme para el día siguiente , fue hay cuando me di cuenta de que nunca había estado con Sei en la playa . Sonreí picaramente ante la imagen que me vino a la cabeza , pero pensé que seria divertido hacer algo nuevo juntas .

A la mañana siguiente justo a las 10:00 ella estaba allí esperándome en la puerta de mi casa . Me pregunté como debería reaccionar después de un mes sin vernos , quería abrazarle …

- Hola – dijo ella sonriendo como siempre , se acercó a mi y me abrazó .

Yo me quede sin moverme un poco entrañada por esa reacción suya , jamas había hecho algo así conmigo , nunca tuvo esos gestos físicos tan cercanos con nadie . Cuando intenté devolverle el abrazo justo se apartó de mi , así que le respondí con una sonrisa . Sentía mis mejillas calientes , posiblemente estuviese sonrojada .

- Bueno ¿lista? - me preguntó abriendo la puerta del coche

- Si – conteste subiéndome – "Merci monseur"

- Jeje , de nada "My lady"

Cuando arrancó el motor ya me sentía mas calmada por lo del abrazo pero aun no podía creérmelo , sentía como si en toda la época del instituto hubiese algo que nos impidiese ser tan cercanas , sin embargo eso ya había desaparecido , ahora nuestra relación era menos tensa por decirlo de algún modo.

- Oye y ¿a donde vamos? - pregunte desubicada

- Creí que habíamos dicho que a la playa

- Eso ya lo se , lo que no se es a cual

- Ha , pues a una que esta a las afueras de la ciudad

- Esta bien , mientras sea un sitio tranquilo

- Lo es , sino no te llevaría , se que te gustan los sitios sin mucha gente

Me sentía como en una cita , intente convencerme de lo contrario porque me estaba comenzando a hacer ilusiones de que ella estaba flirteando conmigo .

- _"Sei siempre ha flirteado con todas , incluso conmigo , esa es su forma de ser así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza"_ - pensé para mi misma

- Llegamos – dijo Sei

Era un sitio precioso no había tampoco mucha gente como dijo , y el mar estaba tan tranquilo . Nos fuimos a buscar un sitio cerca del agua donde poner las toallas , cuando mire a Sei esta ya se había quitado la ropa dejando ver un bikini blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo , nunca la había visto así .

-Venga Youko ¿o te quedaras hay mirando? , vamos al agua – dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

-Ya voy , ya voy – dije intentando controlar el rojo de mis mejillas otra vez

No puedo decir que no me divirtiese ese día , pero el agua pegada a su piel que brillaba al sol mas su traje de baño eran una mala combinación para que mi vista fuera justo a donde no tenía que ir . La compañía de Sei siempre era agradable , nos reímos mucho a lo largo de todo el día , comimos juntas , hablamos de cosas que nunca solíamos hablar y por supuesto como todo lo bueno tiene un final y siempre llega rápido , aquel día paso volando . Nos quedamos sentadas hasta que el sol se puso mirando al horizonte .

- Me he divertido mucho hoy – le dije y ella se quedo algo sorprendida

- Me alegra saber eso , yo también me lo he pasado genial

- De haber sabido que todos los días serían no hubiese ido con mis padres jaja

- Bueno aun nos queda tiempo , un mes mas de vacaciones

- Así es … - le mire y vi que estaba feliz , podía ver ese gesto que tanto me gustaba de ella , después de todo juré a mi misma hacer que se sintiera bien después de todo lo que sufrió

- ¿Sucede algo? - me dijo cuando se dio cuenta que yo la miraba con cara de tonta sentimental

- He , no

- ¿Segura? , me estabas mirando raro

- Jeje , solo pensaba en las cosas que han pasado hasta llegar aquí

- ¿?

- Si , en cierta manera me gusta como estamos ahora , siento que mientras estábamos en el instituto no hacíamos cosas como estas Sei

- Ha , te refieres a eso , bueno creo que es porque durante todo ese tiempo nos hemos estado conociendo y ahora ya tenemos confianza suficiente

- Si , también me siento menos presionada por la gente , ya no tenemos que estar pendientes de nuestras hermanas ni de nuestra familia de rosas

- Tienes razón , al fin tiempo para nosotras – me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

Quedamos mirándonos durante un rato sin darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos , tampoco nos percatamos de que nuestras manos se iban acercando hasta que se tocaron solo un poco y caímos en la cuenta de que el sol se había escondido poniendo fin a aquel día tan maravilloso .

- Es tarde , mejor vamos ya a casa – se le podía notar algo nerviosa

- Si – contesté rápidamente

Me pase todo el viaje de regreso pensando como debía despedirme , pero fue en vano ya que no pude pensar nada por los nervios . Ambas sabíamos que algo pasaba entre las dos . Al fin llegamos y me abrió la puerta para que me bajase del coche , entonces vino el momento incómodo ; frente a frente sin saber que decirnos .

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? - preguntó

- Si quieres

- Claro que quiero

- Pues entonces nos veremos ¿tienes algún plan?

- Ya buscaré uno

- Esta bien – dije mirándole fijamente

En ese momento me quedé sin saber que hacer y por primera vez me deje llevar por mis sentimientos ; la abracé … y ella me devolvió el gesto rápidamente , como si me fuese a escapar de sus brazos.

- Buenas noches Sei – me aleje lentamente de ella

- … Bu … buenas noches Youko – se despidió sonriendo aun algo extrañada por el abrazo

Acababa de romper la barrera que tanto tiempo me había auto-impuesto , ya no tenía porque cohibirme al mostrar mis sentimientos , ya no tenía nadie que me juzgara ni nadie por quien preocuparme . Había hecho lo correcto en los años anteriores siendo la estudiante modelo y pase desapercibida ante los ojos de la virgen María … sin embargo ella es la única que conoce mi secreto , el único testigo de mis sentimientos , la única que me ha visto llorar por esa chica rubia y sabe de quien estoy enamorada . Si la virgen María hablase …

Pero no hablará , tan solo es una estatua.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Time xD<strong>

**-** Gracias **Secchan-Ale **por tus comentarios , me alegro que te guste la historia :) , aviso que publicaré mas seguido ya que últimamente me encuentro inspirada , sin mas os dejo el capítulo 3 .

** También quiero comentar que mas adelante pondré links a mi deviantart de ilustraciones del fic , y digo posteriormente porque no tengo mucho tiempo para todas las cosas que tengo que hacer asi que estén atentos . Y si se me ha colado alguna falta de _"Horrtografya"_ perdón ^^ con antelación**


	4. Cerca de mi corazón

Mientras conducía de camino a casa la noche después de nuestra "cita" en la playa tuve que detenerme a tomar un poco de aire , el día había sido muy intenso . La idea de que ella sintiese algo por mi iba abriéndose paso cada vez más , me estaba comenzando a hacer ilusiones con Youko . Su manera de mirarme a lo largo de todo el día , nuestras manos que casi se tocaron y el abrazo que me dió al despedirnos me hicieron comenzar a pensar que tenía oportunidades con ella , y eso era algo bueno pero también era la parte que detestaba .Solía hacerme ilusiones con cualquier mínima cosa y ese es un gran defecto que tengo , así que opteé por reprimirlo y centrarme en que no debía apresurarme pensando que podía ser un si .

- _"Se realista Sei , puede ser un no"_ - pensé volviéndome a meter en el coche – _"Dije que no me volvería a enamorar de nadie , pero esto ha nacido de repente y debo convencerme de que la quiero de verdad , por el bien de ambas "_

Fui repitiendo cosas así el resto del viaje intentando calmar los nervios que seguía teniendo por aquella despedida tan cálida .

En los meses siguientes la exclusiva protagonista de mis pensamientos fue Youko , me martirizaba pensando que estaría haciendo o con quien estaba los días que no la veía. También tuve una serie de sueños muy seguidamente , por no decir todas las noches, debido a los recuerdos que guardaba de su imagen jugueteando entre las olas del mar y luego sus ojos brillando mientras decía mi nombre. Siempre era igual por las mañanas , me despertaba con esa sensación de que escapaba de mis manos cuando la alcanzaba .

Cuando las hojas verdes comenzaron a tornarse rojas por la llegada del otoño ya habían pasado dos meses desde que entramos a la universidad , la verdad no me podía quejar de ver poco a mi rosa roja pero Eriko si se quejaba de vernos poco , concretamente desde el torneo de kendo de Rei cuando fuimos las tres juntas a visitar a nuestras hermanas pequeñas . Así que una tarde de noviembre nos citamos para charlar sobre lo que nos había pasado el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos, estábamos en la cafetería de mi facultad . Curiosamente Youko y yo coincidimos en todas las cosas que dijimos haber estado haciendo , y Eriko como es tan calculadora rápidamente empezó a notar que algo nos pasaba .

- Regresaré en un momento chicas – se disculpó Youko y se levantó de la mesa

Fue entonces cuando Eriko aprovechó para comenzar su interrogatorio.

- ¿Y que tal va el romance? - preguntó y yo me quede helada ¿Como podía saber ella mi secreto?

- No se a que te refieres – dije sin inmutarme

- Vamos Sei ya no hay nada que me podáis ocultar , os conozco tan bien, y aunque no lo hiciera se nota a distancia los ojitos que os ponéis – dijo haciendo un gesto muy cursi con los ojos

- E … eso no es verdad – insistí

- Esta es vuestra oportunidad de ser felices, tenéis que dejar de martirizaros con esos estúpidos recuerdos del pasado – dijo como si fuese mi madre y yo le mirÉ de reojo

- Esta bien tu ganas , si es lo que quieres saber la respuesta es si , lo reconozco , me gusta Youko ... pero no le digas nada – añadí en tono bajo para que nadie se enterase

- Sei , Sei , Sei … eso ya lo sabía yo , siempre lo he sabido , como ya dije se veía de lejos

- ¿Tan evidente es?

- Mucho – se rió de mi – Pero escuchame por dios lo importante es que no se fastidie ahora , no me gustaría ver como mis dos mejores amigas dejan pasar la oportunidad de sus vidas por miedo a dar el primer paso .

- Que exagerada eres , tal parece que estas viendo una telenovela – dije cruzándome de brazos

- En parte si , pero esto es la vida real y me importáis , así que si os tengo que ayudar solo tienes que decirlo

- Lo tendré en cuenta . ¿Pero porque tengo que ser yo la que de el primer paso? Ni siquiera estoy segura que le gusten las mujeres

- Porque Youko no lo hará , respeta vuestra amistad y tu estúpida decisión de no amar a nadie mas ¿recuerdas? , ella no te presionaría de ese modo . Y no le gustan las- mujeres le gustas tu

- ¿Porque todo es tan complicado? - me agarré la cabeza con las manos

- No lo es , ella solo tiene que escuchar de tu propia boca que te has olvidado de ese "no volveré a amar nunca más"

- Es que no se como decirlo sin que suene a "Me he enamorado de ti"- añadí rápidamente e intenté disimular ya que Youko había regresado

- Siento haber demorado – dijo Youko sentándose -¿De que estabais hablando?

- Sei me contaba cerca de su carrera – me miró con una sonrisa cómpice – Pero cuéntame sobre ti también Youko

- No tengo nada nuevo que contar , solo mucho estudio

- No cambias , ¿cuándo te enteraras que hay algo mas que los libros en este mundo?

- Pienso que en un futuro merecerá la pena tanto esfuerzo ¿no? - añadió tan optimista como siempre Youko

- Si , pero no solo en el ámbito profesional , ya sabes a que me refiero – dijo Eriko guiñándole un ojo , ella se sonrojó

Después de eso las palabras de Eriko me hicieron pensar que quizás debía decirle a Youko que el "no volverme a enamorar" había desaparecido , y así ella se atreviese a mostrar mas sus sentimientos hacia mi . Lo que no sabía era como hacérselo saber y de verdad quería dar ese primer paso , estaba harta de que nuestra relación solo siguiese siendo de buenas amigas cuando sentiamos mas que amistad.

Uno de esos días que salíamos tarde de clases pase a buscarla para cenar juntas en algún sitio tranquilo y después soltarle aquel discurso que tan bien había planeado . Estábamos dando un paseo por la zona del puerto , era de noche y había un aire de lluvia que alborotaba mi corto cabello . Las palabras que debía decir se borraron de mi mente cuando intenté hablarle , sin embargo ella rompió el hielo inesperadamente.

- Se te nota muy contenta últimamente

- ¿Si? , bueno es que no puedo quejarme – respondí nerviosa

- ¿Que algo tan bueno pudo haberte pasado?

- Es una tontería en realidad

- Entiendo si no quieres contarlo

- No es eso , es que la verdad es una tontería

- Me gusta oír tus tonterías – dijo mirándome ansiosamente

- Bueno es que he estado pensando sobre eso de el bosque de espinas que sucedió el año pasado

- Lo recuerdo bien , pero no lo escribiste tu

- Ya , pero no significa que no pensase así en aquel entonces

- ¿En aquel entonces? … ¿Significa que ahora no piensas así?

- No , o sea ; estaba dolida por lo de Shiori y es normal , pero no puedo vivir toda mi vida pensando en eso. No veo porque no pueda enamorarme de alguien más

- O sea que te gusta alguien más – me volvió a mirar ansiosamente como queriendo saber más

- Solamente estoy abriendo mi corazón otra vez

- Me alegro por ti , también por la que ocupe tu corazón Sei

Me detuve en seco mientras le observaba algo rara , el aire se hizo mas fuerte , la tormenta se acercaba .

- Seguramente sera muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado – dijo cabizbaja .

Me dieron ganas de ir a buscar a Eriko y matarla por haberme dicho que Youko se pondría feliz si le decía que estaba dispuesta a enamorarme de nuevo , paso todo lo contrario , la notaba desanimada como si hubiese entendido que a mi me gustaba otra . No me quedaba mas remedio que lanzarme un poco más y hablar sinceramente ya que lo que tenía planeado decir se me olvidó debido a los nervios .

- Entonces deberías sentirte afortunada – dije y ella alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- La chica que esta mas cerca de mi corazón ahora eres tu – añadí y ella se quedo algo desconcertada

En ese momento comenzó a llover fuertemente , le agarré de la mano y eché a correr para resguardarnos de la lluvia que había interrumpido nuestra conversación . Nos dirigimos a las casas mas cercanas a la playa y nos metimos bajo el techo que sobresalía de una de ellas hasta que pasara la tormenta . Recosté mi espalda a la pared , respiraba agitadamente mientras nos abrazábamos y ella apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho fuertemente , tenía los ojos cerrados .

- ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? - pregunte - Tranquila , pronto pasará

- No me da miedo la tormenta – dijo – No mientras este cerca de tu corazón


	5. Valiente

Llegó a mis oídos un rumor por parte de Kei , mi amiga de la universidad : La gente estaba comentando sobre mi y Youko ya que nos veían muy unidas , y por mi forma de ser rápidamente se notó que no me gustaban los hombres precisamente , así que se empezó a decir que eramos pareja .Por lo general no me importaba que los demás supiesen mis gustos ni que comentasen sobre ello , era mi vida y me sentía bien viviendo de esta manera ,pero esta vez se estaban metiendo con alguien que me importaba mucho . Temía que Youko se enterase y tampoco quería decírselo pues a lo mejor le ofendía o le enfadaba . La verdad era que cada vez eramos mas cercanas y con gestos que no eran normales de las amigas .

Uno de los muchos días que fue a verme para comer juntas estábamos sentadas en el césped del campus charlando , yo me encontraba muy enfadada por comentarios que me llegaban a cerca de este tema.

- ¿Oye y que tal vas con tus clases? - pregunte para cambiar el tema

- Pues tengo exámenes en enero , así que tengo que empezar a estudiar ¿no tenias exámenes tu también?

- Si , pero supongo que lo tuyo es mas difícil

- Que va , mira si quieres podemos ir a estudiar juntas – dijo sonriendo

- Me parece bien , pero no quiero distraerte

- No me distraes , tu también estarás concentrada en tus cosas

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas , en ese instante pasaron dos compañeros de clase por enfrente de nosotras cuchicheando algo y soltando esas risitas que tanto odio , les mire mal y con algo de rabia .

- ¿Sucede algo Sei? - pregunto al notar mi cara seria

- … Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar mas tranquilo

Caminamos hasta un parque que estaba lejos de la universidad , recuerdo que había un lago muy tranquilo y no pasaba mucha gente , allí nos sentamos .

- ¿Me dirás que sucede? , parece algo serio para que estés así tan molesta

- Sucede que la gente se mete donde no debería

- ¿Es algo de clase?

- Si , pero si tan solo me incluyese a mi me daría igual , el caso es que también te incluye a ti y me da rabia que hablen así de … de ti

- ¿De mi? , pero si no me conocen

- Exacto , solo por vernos siempre juntas han comenzado a rumorear que estamos saliendo – dije y ella quedó en silencio

- ¿Sabes que? , eso no me importaría si fuese verdad – añadió de repente y mi corazón se aceleró con sus palabras - ¿Te importa a ti que digan que salimos juntas?

- No – dije rápidamente , se notó que me había molestado ese comentario - Es que no me gusta que digan cosas que no son , no me gusta que hablen así de ti , tu no … no eres como yo

- Que digan lo que quieran , no me ofende en absoluto – sonrió y agarró mi mano - ¿Y como eres tu?

- No te rías de mi Youko , sabes perfectamente el camino que escogí

- Nunca lo haría . Me gusta como eres , me gustan tus defectos y tus virtudes ¿recuerdas?

- Si …

- Me gustaría ser como tu – susurró bajando la cabeza

Se le notaba que hablaba con toda la sinceridad posible . Aun agarraba mi mano , me acerque a ella y aparté el cabello que cubría su rostro haciendo que me mirase

- ¿Estas segura de que eso? - pregunté seriamente

- Si . Me gustaría ser tan valiente como tu y poder decir las cosas que siento sin miedo , afrontar la vida sin importar lo que venga , dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos

- Si te pido yo que te dejes llevar … ¿lo harías? - le sonreí y ella pareció estar mas confiada

- Iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieses - asintió

Con esa frase dejaba claro los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi . Mi pulso de disparó , sus ojos me miraban fijamente y yo tampoco podía apartar la mirada de ellos , ella estaba expectante esperando a que yo dijese algo . Sin darme cuenta empecé a fijarme en sus labios , parecían tan suaves , quería probar , me moría por hacerlo . Algo dentro de mi me decía que parase , pero yo quería besarla . Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo , las palabras de Youko al rededor de todos estos años , las indirectas de las que me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde , las veces que nos vimos , la promesa que me hizo e incluso las palabras de Eriko : _"Estáis dejando pasar la oportunidad de ser felices"_ , esa frase resonó en mis oídos con un espantoso eco . Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo … era miedo . Pero otra vez las palabras de Youko me ayudaron a escapar otra vez de mis miedos_ :"Me gustaría ser tan valiente como tu"_ ; ella me consideraba valiente y me convenció de que lo era , así que decidí confesarme .

Continuaba acercándome cada vez mas hasta que me detuve a pocos centímetros de su rostro

- Entonces … ¿vamos juntas al fin de mundo?

- Vamos – dijo y yo continué acercándome

Una gran ola de calor sacudió mi cuerpo y lo recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando por fin nuestros labios se tocaron . Hacía tanto no sentía nada así que esta era como la primera vez que besaba a alguien . Fue un beso tan suave , justo como había imaginado todo este tiempo que sería probar sus labios . Ella se dejaba llevar totalmente aunque a veces sentía que me quería devorar y eso hacía que las mariposas de mi estómago se alborotaran produciéndome esa sensación tan placentera … eso era felicidad . Estuvimos bastante tiempo sin separarnos , dejando que tantos años de amor en silencio se descargaran con aquel beso hasta que por la falta de aire paramos . Tenía su cara entre mis manos y ella estaba tan sonrojada , su timidez la hacía ver tan hermosa que quería besarla de nuevo sin embargo dos palabras salieron de mi boca repentinamente.

- Te quiero – le dije

Una sonrisa se le dibujó y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse , no sabía como sentirme por verla así , supuse que eran lágrimas de alegría .

- Yo también – respondió

Era justo lo que llevaba queriendo escuchar durante mucho tiempo , le envolví en un abrazo , tenia que convencerme de que esto era real ; y lo hice , ya no sentía que se me escapara de los brazos . Nos reímos de nosotras mismas por lo tontas que habíamos sido al temer confesar nuestros sentimientos .Sequé sus ojos y le hice sonreír diciendo una de esas cosas que solo podría decir yo en momentos tan sensibles y especiales , pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba de mí . Luego tuve que volver a la universidad , por desgracia esa tarde tenía clases y no podríamos seguir juntas , yo no quería ir pero Youko me sermoneó para que no faltase , siempre fue tan responsable . Ella me acompañó hasta la entrada , a esa hora había mucho gente por allí y no pudieron evitar vernos llegar agarradas de la mano .

- Bueno , ¿nos vemos esta noche? - le pregunté

- Si , llámame cuando salgas de clase

- Lo aré – dije sin saber como despedirme , ella lo notó

- Entonces , hasta luego – ella tampoco sabía como hacerlo

Me separé lentamente y di media vuelta pero ella agarró mi mano y me detuvo.

- Sei

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por decirme lo que sentías

- Que va , gracias a ti – agarré sus manos fuertemente - Al decírmelo primero fuiste mas valiente que yo y me impulsaste a confesarte que te quiero

- ¿Ya no te importa lo que diga la gente? – dijo mientras juntamos nuestras cabezas frente con frente

- No me importa lo que diga la gente – volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos – Seamos valientes las dos

- Esta bien

Le volví a besar , allí frente a todos ya sin miedo a lo que pudiesen decir , no me importaba nadie mas que ella. Ahora lo único que podía tener en mente era que esa chica que antes era mi amiga se acababa de convertir en algo más y no estaba dentro de mis planes estropearlo , y tampoco dejaría que nadie lo hiciese . Yo me enfrentaría a cualquier problema que amenazara nuestra felicidad , ella confiaba en mi ; porque yo , soy valiente .


	6. Ser feliz

- Tenías que haber ido a tus clases particulares y no haberte quedado conmigo aquí estudiando

- ¿Qué dices? Sabes que quería quedarme aquí contigo y punto – puntualizó mi peliazul

- Esta bien , esta bien – suspiré

- ¿Descansamos un poco? Estoy agotada

- Yo también – respondí mientras me sentaba encima de su cama

Llevaba en casa de Youko desde muy temprano estudiando en su habitación , no habíamos hablado mucho ya que ambas estábamos concentradas en nuestras respectivas cosas . La verdad era que me apetecía abrazarle y estar así todo el día pero mi entonces novia era (y es) demasiado estricta con cuestiones académicas y de trabajo .

Pero , ahora me sentía algo incómoda en esa casa . Al llegar saludé como de costumbre a su madre a quien conozco desde hace mucho tiempo , pero esta vez fue distinta a todas las demás , me sentía muy nerviosa . La madre de mi rosa roja era una persona excelente y me tenía gran aprecio , así que no podía pensar en la idea de que se enterase de lo nuestro y me odiara . Sin duda imponía mucho respeto la señora , pero no era nada comparada con el padre ; a él también lo conocía y siempre fue muy amable conmigo , sin embargo se que esto no lo aprobaría tan fácilmente.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- Mmmh quiero que vengas aquí – dije abriendo mis brazos para que se acurrucara en ellos

- Necesitaba estar así - añadió abrazándome fuertemente

- Creo que eres demasiado exigente y ahora que me tienes aquí deberías aprovecharme

- Eso ha sonado muy mal

- Bésame y calla – me acerqué a ella hasta juntar nuestros labios

Era a penas el principio de nuestra relación , así que quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible , quería que ese beso no se rompiera nunca y esos pequeños momentos durasen para siempre . Era tanta la pasión acumulada por parte de ambas que no pudimos evitar caer encima de su cama besándonos cada vez con mas ímpetu . Era algo que no podía controlar , mi cuerpo iba solo y no me obedecía aunque le dijese que parara y no quería ir mas aya de un beso aún , ella era demasiado importante para mí .

* * *

><p>Sabía que me estaba arriesgando más de la cuenta , en cualquier momento poddia haber entrado alguien por la puerta y descubrirnos en aquella situación tan comprometida , demasiado. Tenía que parar , pero cuanto más lo pensaba maás me apetecía besarle y no parar de hacerlo , era un bucle interminable . No fue hasta que nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire cuando me dijo .<p>

- Nos estamos arriesgando mucho

- Si , quizás deberíamos parar – dije quitándome de encima suyo

- Oye..

- ¿Si?

- ¿Has pensado en como se lo tomaría tu familia?

- Mal seguramente , pero eso no me importa

- No me gustaría que te odiasen

- Tranquila –le dije sonriendo – a demás algún día tendré que plantarle cara a mi padre

La verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo porque de antemano sabía lo que iba a pasar si decidía contar algo así a mis padres . Pero yo quería de verdad a Sei y no dudaría en expresarle mis sentimientos libremente , aunque para ello tuviese que darle la espalda a mi familia . Ahora tenía que preocuparme por mantener en secreto nuestra relación , era algo en lo que no había pensado , tanta felicidad de estar juntas al fin había eclipsado mi mente y no me permitió pensar en los problemas que traería el estar con la persona que amo de una vez .

Al día siguiente Sei me invitó al ir juntas al parque de atracciones , si hay algo que me gusta de ella es ese otro lado tan tierno que nadie mas conoce . Parecía una niña emocionándose por subir a todas las máquinas y queriendo participar en cada juego para ganar uno de esos peluches gigantes , y al final por supuesto terminaría regalándomelo a mi . Sin duda parecía una de las citas ideales que ves en las películas , pero esta era mi cita ideal con mi persona mas querida y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? - pregunté

- ¿Yo? Jajaja , eso debería preguntártelo a ti , ya que te invité

- Si , pero tu pareces disfrutar mucho estos sitios

- Ha … lo siento , se supone que te invité para que te divirtieses y resulta que soy yo la que ha estado como una niña pequeña

-¡Baka! - dije sonriendo – me gusta verte así , tan … tan tú

Mis palabras parecieron hacerla sonrojar y dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabe . Miré a sus ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado de una mañana de primavera , y es que Sei es así , tan fresca como la primavera , tan autentica y libre como el viento que acompaña a esta estación . Estaba tan ensimismada que no pude evitar acercarme , quería besarle y probar sus labios una vez mas sin importarme cuanta gente estuviera observándonos ; y lo hice , le bese suavemente , sin prisas , nada podía romper ese momento o al menos eso pensaba .

Mientras me deleitaba saboreando a mi rosa blanca escuche una voz familiar que gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas , me entro pánico , quería desaparecer .

- _"No puede ser"_- pensé - _"es …."_ - y mientras me giraba escupí su nombre sorprendida – ! Sayuri !

- Hola hermanita – exclamó mi hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Tú? ... ¿Qué haces aquí? - intenté mantener la compostura y fingir que no pasaba nada

- ¿No es obvio? , tengo una cita con Kashiwagui-san – dijo señalando al susodicho

- Hola Youko-san … - hizo una pausa – Sei-san … no tienes porque esconderte

Sei odiaba con toda su alma al primo de Sachiko , para su mala suerte este estaba saliendo con mi hermana hacía unos meses , y parecía que la cosa iba en serio , así que estaba destinada a tenerlo dentro de su círculo mas cercano. Yo no sentía ni odio ni afecto por el , pero si algo no me gustaba de su personalidad es esa falsa sonrisa y ese aire de superioridad que gustaba darse entre las mujeres . Por otro lado mi hermana mayor , Sayuri , se encontraba muy feliz de que aquel chico se fijase en ella , yo siempre pensé que ella se merecía alguien mas auténtico .

- No me escondo de nadie Kashiwagui – Sei había picado el anzuelo ante las provocaciones de aquel sujeto

- Por favor no empecemos – agregué

- ¡Vaya , Satou -san! – exclamo mi hermana – creí que eras un chico …. espera , entonces vosotras dos …

- Puedo explicarlo – le dije tranquilamente

- Estoy ansiosa por escucharlo hermanita

Sinceramente no me preocupaba mi hermana , ella a demás de pretenciosa no es mala persona y sabía guardar un secreto . La verdad es que creo que siempre sospechó de mis inclinaciones , pero una cosa es sospechar y otra es confirmar con tus propios ojos esas sospechas .

Los cuatro salimos del parque de atracciones buscando un lugar mas íntimo para conversar sobre lo que habían visto .

- ¿Y bien Youko?

- Ne-san lo que acabas de ver … yo , yo estoy saliendo con Sei – dije mirándole fijamente y decidida

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó exaltada

- ¿Qué? - dije algo confusa

- Si , no me mires así , ¿no era esto lo que querías desde hace tiempo?

- No recuerdo habértelo dicho nunca …

- No era necesario Youko – dijo riéndose de mi – solo hacía falta ver de que manera brillaban tus ojos cuando hablabas de tu querida Rosa Gigantea – miró a Sei moviendo las cejas

- ¿Entonces a que viene tanto drama para este asunto Sayuri? - preguntó Sei

- Ara , yo solo quería que mi hermanita me confesara sus sentimientos de una vez , nunca me cuentas nada Youko – dijo con tono trágico – pero cuéntenme más ¿desde cuando estáis saliendo?

- Hace dos semanas – añadió Sei en tono seco

- Oye Satou-san si vamos a ser familia tendremos que llevarnos bien ¿no? - dijo mirándola de reojo y dejó escapar una risita

- No soporto tus insinuaciones , eso es todo

- Ara , hermana que novia mas agresiva tienes – dijo sacándole la lengua a Sei

- Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema – dijo Suguru

- Si , mejor – añadí

Logramos amenizar un poco la conversación hablando de cosas mas triviales , hasta que se hizo tarde y tuve que regresar a casa . Sei quería acompañarme pero Suguru de ofreció a llevarnos y a mi y a mi hermana , a ella también pero salió con un _"-Jamas subiré en el coche de ese sujeto-"_ ; así que me despedí con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente .

Cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi habitación y estuve allí tendida en la cama un buen tiempo hasta que sentí que tocaron a la puerta .

- Pasa ...

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - me dijo mi hermana asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta

- Claro , ¿qué sucede?

- Creo que sabes de que voy a hablarte

- Si , adelante puedes llamarme lo que quieras – exhalé poniendo la almohada sobre mi rostro

- No seas idiota Youko – dijo quitando lo que le impedía ver mi cara - ¿Porqué no me lo habías contado?

- No quería que nadie lo supiera

- Sabes que yo no te juzgaré ni te diré que está mal

- Lo sé , lo sé ...

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo se Sayuri … no había pensado en contarlo a nadie de la familia , ha sido todo hace tan poco tiempo y hasta ahora estaba solo centrada en disfrutar de estar junto a Sei

- Entiendo , lo siento por presionarte pero sabes que a mí es a la única de esta casa que no le parecerá mal , y a la única que puedes contárselo cuando ya no puedas contenerlo más

- Gracias hermana – dije con los ojos vidriosos , debía tener cara de idiota en ese momento

- No agradezcas pequeñaja – dijo abrazándome – Solo se feliz

Costaba ver a mi hermana así de seria hablando con alguien , a pesar de llevarnos 3 años de diferencia de edad yo parecía siempre mas madura que ella . Sayuri siempre me contó todos sus problemas y yo la ayudaba , pero yo nunca le confesé nada sobre mis sentimientos y aun así ella supo verlos y deducir muchas cosas hasta sacarme las palabras a regañadientes .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's time ...<strong>

**Gomenasai por tardar tanto con este capítulo . estas navidades he estado demasiado ocupada y no me salían las palabras hasta que de repente llegó la inspiración . Espero les guste mi intento de historia decente , ~ _ya ne!_**


	7. El regalo perfecto

Ya había pasado la época de exámenes y se acercaba el día de San Valentín y , como no , debía buscar un regalo para mí rosa roja . Nunca me importaron tales detalles , pero cuando estás enamorado supongo que todo cambia y comienzas a hacer cosas que jamás creíste posibles . Estaba muy ocupada pensando el regalo perfecto , había descartado el chocolate , es el típico regalo y yo quería algo que fuese original , ni muy sencillo pero tampoco demasiado excéntrico . No lograba ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma en cuanto al presente pero lo más curioso de todo es que estaba pensando en todo esto mientras estaba con Youko dando un paseo.

- ¿Sei , te sucede algo? - me preguntó preocupada

- No , solo estaba pensando , cosas mías jeje

- Parecías muy distraída – insistió

- ¿Crees que estaba pensando en alguien más? - dije con tono burlón para desviar el tema

- Pues tu sabrás lo que te pierdes – dijo algo molesta

- Oye no te lo habrás creído jaja – le agarré por los hombros y la acerqué hacia mí para besarle

- Mmh – dijo después de separarse – crees que todo se arregla con un beso

- ¿No lo he arreglado con ese beso? - pregunté y ella sonrió

- Si , pero hará falta mas que eso para arreglarlo

- Entonces ven aquí – volví a acercarme para volver a besarla más profundamente

Es increíble el cúmulo de sensaciones que me provoca cada vez que esta tan cerca de mí . Cuando sentía su respiración en mi cara y cataba sus labios , aquello era mejor que estar flotando entre nubes . Pero de repente se despegó de mí y mirándome fijamente me dijo :

- Vayámonos a un sitio más tranquilo

- ¿Cómo cual? - pregunté algo desubicada

- No lo sé , algún lugar donde podamos estar solas , aquí afuera alguien conocido podría vernos juntas

- Yo no me arriesgaría a meterme en algún sitio oscuro donde no pase mucha gente , y menos ahora que esta cayendo la noche

- Pues entonces vamos a tu casa ¿no dijiste que tus padres no estarían allí?

- Es verdad , podemos ir a mi casa

Mis padres ya conocían nuestra relación a diferencia de los de Youko , y para marcar más la diferencia lo aceptaban , o mejor dicho ellos me habían aceptado tal y como soy , es algo de lo cual no puedo quejarme . Yo sabía que aquel día no estarían en casa , pero no se lo mencioné a Youko porque sabía que me propondría ir allí para estar a solas . Tampoco es que no quisiera estar a solas con ella , al contrario me moría de ganas , sin embargo sabía que las cosas se nos podían ir de las manos y yo no quería hacerle daño .

Al fin llegamos a casa y subimos hasta mi habitación , Youko se sentó sobre mi cama y luego se tumbó hacia atrás . Yo me senté a su lado y le miré sonriendo .

- Ven aquí – dijo invitándome a abrazarle con los brazos extendidos hacia mi

Me dejé caer encima de ella poniendo mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo

- Aquí estamos a salvo – añadí

- Lo siento

- ¿Porqué?

- No soy capaz de mostrar verdaderamente ante todo el mundo lo que siento

- Pero nos ocultamos porque no nos pueden descubrir tus padres , si no fuese por ellos yo se que tu eres capaz de besarme incluso frente a todo Japón

- Si pero tú , tú odias ocultarte

- Pero prefiero eso a que tus padres no te dejen volver a acercarte a mí , a demás ya nos hemos besado enfrente de la gente de la universidad , creo que no podemos arriesgarnos más

- Tienes razón – hizo una pausa – ¿Y sabes que quiero hacer justo ahora?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Besarte ya que no hay nadie mas a nuestro alrededor

Colocó su mano en mi nuca y me empujó hacia ella como si necesitara que yo le diese mi aire para seguir viviendo .Desde que nos besamos por primera vez nunca sentí que lo hiciera con tanto deseo como lo estaba haciendo ahora . Bajó una de sus manos por mi espalda y todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta .

La atmósfera comenzó a tornarse densa y yo sentía que aquello acabaría mal si no hacia algo para detenernos , pero no pude _"-Maldita sea-"_ pensé en mis adentros mientras pasaba mi mano por su pierna , pude notar que se sonrojó un poco y eso me provocó mas alboroto del que ya había en mi estómago , ya no eran mariposas , no sabía que tipo de cosa podía provocar esa sensación .

Yo era un caos interno , mi mente gritaba _"para"_ pero mi cuerpo me decía_ "sigue"_ ¿a quien debía obedecer? . En tanto que mi cerebro y mi corazón se debatían yo no podía detenerme y lentamente habíamos llegado al punto que me encontraba besando su cuello deleitándome con su perfume y ella levantaba mi camiseta . Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se estaba acumulando en un sitio específico y oía un sonido alarmante de peligro resonando a mi alrededor cada vez mas fuertemente .

- ¡No! - dije separándome de ella

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó sorprendida

- Lo siento , yo … no quería , lo siento si te ha molestado

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto que estoy haciendo , yo no quiero obligarte

- No me estas obligando

- Pero , no quiero hacer algo que te moleste o te haga daño

- De acuerdo creo que debemos hablar sobre esto – dijo quedando sentada frente a mí encima de la cama

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- No ¿porqué debería estarlo? Y no pongas esa cara de cachorro abandonado – se burló de mí

- Hablo en serio , yo no quiero presionarte a nada , eres demasiado especial para mí y si hiciese algo mal no me lo perdonaría

- Escúchame – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome fijamente – no , me has hecho daño , no me estas presionando a nada y tu también eres especial para mí

- No quiero forzar nada , eso es todo

- Esta bien , entonces creo que será mejor que por hoy no sigamos a delante con esto

Youko es tan comprensiva , tan sincera , tan frágil e inocente que la idea de que pudiera enfadarse conmigo me hacía pensar que la perdería para siempre ya que le haría mucho daño . Cuando estábamos en el instituto solía quedarme mirándola preguntándome como podía hacerlo todo tan perfectamente , tan calmada y tan sencilla , era adorable . Y ahora estaba hay en frente mío de nuevo , diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara , sin ella estaría incompleta

- Gracias

- ¿Porqué?

- Por estar conmigo , por quererme , tengo demasiada suerte de tenerte aquí conmigo – dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla

Ella volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa mas sincera y me dió un pequeño beso .

- Sólo contigo soy capaz de ser yo misma – me susurró al oído

Aquellas palabras me hicieron eternamente feliz y me servirían para saber como afrontar los momentos difíciles me se avecinarían en el futuro , pero por entonces yo me sentía totalmente plena junto a aquella chica que una vez se entrometió en mi vida y también en mi espinado corazón .

Al día siguiente salí temprano a buscar su regalo , era el último día que tenía para comprarlo así que recorrí toda la cuidad pensando que podría gustarle , conocía bien sus gustos pero no pude evitar llamar a Eriko para que me acompañase . Fuimos a un montón de tiendas pero yo no acababa de encontrar el regalo perfecto

- No te preocupes tanto Sei , eres demasiado exquisita , podrías sorprenderla con algo sencillo sin necesidad de tanta búsqueda – me reprochó Eriko cansada de tanto caminar

- No , debe estar en algún lado el regalo perfecto

- Si , en algún lado debe estar , pero es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar

- No seas tan perezosa , dijiste que me ayudarías

- Si , pero no sabía que su eminencia fuese tan exigente , de verdad estas muy enamorada de Youko y pensar que lo desmentías

- Ya ves , pero ahora solo quiero encontrar ese algo para sorprenderla ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser?

- Mmh , a ver ,estuvimos miramos anillos … - dijo mi amiga

- Demasiado compromiso

- ¿Flores?

- Muy visto

- Chocolate

- Poco original

- ¿Un peluche?

- Naah – exhalé

- En serio Sei decídete de una vez

- No me riñas , a ver hagamos esto más fácil – agregué- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Youko?

- Estudiar , entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás y … tú

- ¡Exacto! - chillé emocionada

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Mira – dije agarrándole la cabeza a Eriko e indicándole a la vidriera por enfrente de la cual pasábamos

- ¿Eso , estas segura?

- Totalmente – dije entrando a la tienda

Lo que había divisado desde la parte de afuera del cristal fue nada más y nada menos que un colgante con forma de rosa , muy sencillo pero perfectamente trabajado , era del tamaño perfecto , ni muy grande ni muy pequeño y podía abrirse para poner dentro una foto . Nada mas verlo corrí a comprarlo sin importarme cuanto me costara , resulta que al final menos de lo que esperaba . Ya tenía mi regalo perfecto para mi persona más importante .

- Bueno , ya lo tienes príncipe azul , el regalo para tu princesa – se burló Eriko

- Ríete lo que quieras , pero planeo darle mi toque personal

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se le puede poner una foto dentro , pequeña pero quedará bien

- Creo que es buena idea , una foto de las dos

- Si , y una rosa , una rosa blanca


	8. San Valentín

Nunca fui de las mas populares en el colegio , tampoco fue así en el instituto o al menos eso pensaba yo . La gente se alejaba y temía verse eclipsada por mí como mismo le pasó a Eriko , hasta el día que me conoció y se dió cuenta de a un libro no se le debe juzgar por la portada .

Cuando entré en Lillian no conocía a nadie , poco a poco fui acercándome a quienes luego serían mis dos mejores amigas . Como estaba acostumbrada a la vida en mi antiguo colegio , el hecho de que el primer San Valentín me regalasen chocolate mis "admiradoras" me hizo sorprenderme y darme cuenta de que no era tan desconocida para las demás como tanto yo pensaba . Aquel hecho me hizo sonrojar y darme en que pensar durante un tiempo , pero así eran las cosas en Lillian .

Si los primeros tres años de secundaria me pareció exagerada esa devoción de las alumnas por sus sempais , los siguientes tres años no serían nada comparados con aquel juego de niñas . Si solo hubiese sido una alumna más , pero para mi suerte o desgracia la por entonces Rosa Chinensis en butom me hizo su petit soeur y y no pude negarme . _-"Eres una chica genial , pero no perfecta y eso es lo que me gusta-"_ , esas fueron sus palabras antes de ponerme su rosario en el cuello . Pasaría tiempo hasta que me diera cuenta del significado de sus palabras , mientras tanto la vida en Llillian transcurría normalmente.

Cuando mi hermana mayor se convirtió en Rosa Chinensis y me tocó elegir hermana pequeña no sabía que hacer , ese tipo de cosas no me iban , pero cuando conocí a Sachiko mi forma de pensar cambió . Realmente no sentía más que un aprecio de hermana hacia ella , el trabajo de las mayores es hacer que las nuevas estudiantes aprendan de sus errores para así florecer hasta convertirse en rosas , y así lo hice .

Con el tiempo yo me convertiría también en una rosa y aquello me aterraba , no sabía porque pero tenía admiradoras por todas partes y tuve que aprender a llevarlo . Muchos fueron los presentes que recibía , pero yo solo quería el de una persona en concreto , y nunca fue así hasta hoy .

Sei me dijo que fuese a su casa por la tarde ya que sus padres aun no volverían y podríamos estar solas . Yo me había olvidado completamente de que día era y no lo recordé hasta que estuve tocando su puerta . Aún así aquí en Japón los chicos son los que le regalan a la chica en San Valentín , no sabía porque pero sentía que Sei llevaba mas ese papel que yo , así que me convencí de que no debía preocuparme .

- Hola – me saludó abriéndome la puerta – pase usted

- Ho gracias – dije entrando _-"Espera , aquí hay algo raro"_- pensé mirando a mi alrededor

Las luces estaban algo tenues pero todavía podía ver bien , la temperatura era perfecta ya que afuera hacía mucho frío y aquí estaba encendida la chimenea que tenían en el salón . Pero todo estaba cambiado , no reconocía muy bien ese lugar donde tantas veces estuve . Justo enfrente del fuego estaba una pequeña mesa con algunas cosas de comer encima y unas velas , también habían un montón de cojines en el suelo encima de la alfombra . Miré algo confusa a Sei que estaba detrás de mí y ella estaba esperando a que yo dijese algo .

- ¿Has hecho tu esto? - pregunté sin saber que decir

- Sip , me he pasado todo el día haciéndolo – hizo un gesto de superioridad - ¿no te gusta?

- No , no es eso , es solo que – hice una pausa para pensar bien las palabras – nunca me imaginé que tu pudieses … regalarme algo así

- Tampoco pensabas que pudiese enamorarme de tí – dijo acercándose a mi y agarrándome por la cintura

- Eres una caja de sorpresas

- Pero sentémonos , aún hay más

Nos acomodamos frente al calor de las llamas y estuvimos charlando mientras comíamos algo , yo no paraba de decirle lo sorprendida que estaba por todo aquello . Me contó que se había pasado todo el día preparándolo para que fuese perfecto y por eso no había ni siquiera pasado por casa a recogerme . Todo lo que había hecho Sei para mí ese día fue lo que siempre soñé y aun más , había que ver hasta donde podía sorprenderme esa chica . Pasamos un buen rato allí hasta que pareció recordar algo y me dijo que le esperase un momento ¿Qué sería lo próximo? , yo no sabía que esperarme ya .

Sentí que alguien tapaba mis ojos desde atrás , era ella , así que me reí y le pregunté :

- ¿Qué es esto otra sorpresa?

- No – dijo – este es tu regalo – quitándome su mano de mis ojos al fin pude ver a lo que se refería

Delante mío había una pequeña caja , la abrí lentamente para ver que se ocultaba dentro , la verdad no tenía ni idea . Cuando pude ver su contenido me quedé mirando un momento en silencio , era un colgante hermoso con forma de rosa . Eran demasiadas sorpresas en un poco período de tiempo y yo era tan mala para expresar mi emociones .

- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó mi rosa blanca preocupada

- No … es perfecto – dije girándome hacia ella

- Y eso no es todo , ábrelo para que veas

Mi mente ya hacia suposiciones de que podría haber dentro , no sabía que mas esperarme , esto rompía todos mis esquemas . Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco de felicidad al ver lo que se encontraba allí , era una pequeña foto de ambas , la foto que nos habíamos hecho el día de la graduación .

- ¿Me lo puedes poner ? - le pedí

- Claro – dijo y luego lo colocó en mi cuello

Me giré hacia ella ya que estaba detrás mio , me miraba con una sonrisa y una rosa blanca en su mano .

- Sé que es lo normal regalar rosas rojas pero – se detuvo - tu ya eres una , así que te regalo esta porque me representa a mí

Tomé la flor entre mis manos para oler su perfume , era como el aroma de Sei , después de todo ella es mi rosa blanca . Volví a mirar a mi persona mas querida y le dije :

- Gracias

- No tienes que agradecer , me siento bien sabiendo que te gusta

- Cualquier cosa que venga de ti me gusta , amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – dije pasando los brazos al rededor de su cuello

- Hay algo que te daré todos los días – se acercaba a mí lentamente – mi amor incondicional

La poca distancia que existía entre nuestros labios se rompió con aquel beso y esta vez sentía que quería llegar hasta el final . No se de que manera Sei terminó encima de mí ambas sobre la alfombra mientras mi legua luchaba con la suya . Ya hacía mucho calor de por sí en aquella habitación pero estaba aumentando cada vez más . Mi corazón latía a paso acelerado , tanto que parecía que iba a escaparse de mi pecho en cualquier momento . Sentía la piel de Sei pegada a la mía cuando conseguí quitarle su camiseta y yo no sabía porque estaba sin la mía , pero ya me daba igual .

* * *

><p>Otra vez sentía que me costaba respirar , apoyada en en suelo con mis manos la estaba besando descontroladamente como la vez anterior . Llegadas a ese punto de estar ambas en sujetador y mordiéndonos los labios decidí que no sería mala idea bajar mas al sur de su anatomía , concretamente a su cuello para quedar mas extasiada con ese aroma que tiene . Escuchaba su respiración agitada provocada por el contacto de mi lengua con su piel .<p>

Esta vez ignoré completamente a mi mente y seguí a mi instinto , lo cierto es que en mis pensamientos más oscuros siempre deseé estar así con Youko , ella hacía que mi cabeza se descontrolara y no obedeciera las ordenes que me dictaba la razón . Y es que Mizuno Youko era una chica muy bien dotada aunque nunca explotara ese aspecto de su persona , yo ya lo había descubierto en nuestra época de instituto y la idea de tenerla entre mis brazos no desapareció desde entonces . Pero cuando también hay sentimientos de por medio este tipo de cosas son más difíciles y no me gusta hacerlas mal .

Mis manos se deslizaron por su torso desnudo provocándome un cosquilleo momentáneo , y lentamente coloqué mi mano en uno de sus pechos .

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres esto? - no pude evitar preguntar de repente

- Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida – respondió y me arrastró hacia ella para besarme

Fui muy despacio despojándole de la única pieza que le quedaba de cintura para arriba y ella también hizo lo mismo conmigo , y cuando ya no hubo barreras me detuve en sus pechos para terminar lo que había empezado . Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y la verdad yo también lo estaba haciendo , la sensación que le provocaba mi respiración sobre su piel hacía que de sus cuerdas vocales emanaran pequeños sonidos que me incitaban a más .

Continué mi viaje más abajo de donde me encontraba y mis manos bajaron a través de todo su cuerpo hasta sus piernas y vuelta a empezar mientras el camino de mi boca se detuvo en su vientre .

Fui poco a poco desabrochando su pantalón abriéndole paso a mis besos para que fuesen más abajo. Subí hasta encontrarme de frente con su rostro sonrojado y le besé profundamente , ella por su parte pasaba sus manos por mi espalda tocando puntos que nunca imaginé pudieran existir .

- No quiero hacerte daño – le susurré

- No lo arás – dijo besándome en la mejilla

Mi mano derecha volvió a bajar por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna metiéndose por debajo del pantalón , sentía una fuente de calor muy cerca de mis dedos . Yo no paraba de temblar ni de pensar que esto podría hacerle daño , pero basándome en mi experiencia sabía que si quería esto tendría que pasar primero por algo que no le gustaría mucho .

- Puedes aferrarte a mí y apretarme si se siente doloroso – agregué

- Esta bien , no te preocupes

Volví a besarle intensamente mientras pensaba que la única manera de hacer esto era rápido para no vacilar más .No recuerdo muy bien de donde saqué el valor para hacer lo que hice , en mi memoria solo quedó un destello blanco como un relámpago , rápido y certero. Y en menos de una centésima de segundo le arrebaté lo que tan celosamente había guardado durante 18 años . Sentí como sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y me apretó fuertemente contra ella . Abrí los ojos y pude ver que tenía los suyos apretados y salía una pequeña lágrima de uno de ellos , con mis labios atrapé esa pequeña gota salada .

- Te quiero – me dijo

- Y yo

Habiendo pasado la peor parte continué la noche escribiendo nuestra historia con mis dedos entre besos , caricias y un sin fin de sensaciones que experimentamos . Para mí aquella clase de situaciones no eran nuevas , pero aquella vez si fue única e irrepetible .

Esa noche Youko la pasó en mi casa , durmió junto a mí con nuestras manos entrelazadas , quedamos rendidas sin darnos cuenta después de charlar hasta altas horas de la madrugada bajo las sábanas . Sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío protegiéndome es lo mas placentero que he sentido jamás . El único testigo de nuestro amor escrito con todas sus letras fue el fuego que terminó extinguiéndose por la falta de oxígeno en el ambiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Time ...<strong>

**Neeh! Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y me animan a seguir escribiendo , últimamente me encuentro muy inspirada así que creo que subiré capítulos con más frecuencia y espero que les guste mi intento de historia jeje . También creo que después de este capítulo o en un futuro empezaré a clasificar este fic como contenido M , según como se desarrollen los hechos ·/· ... Hasta el próximo cap :) ... ~ Ya neh!**


	9. Nada excepto querernos

- No saldrás de casa – dijo mi padre sorprendiéndome cuando intentaba llegar a la puerta

- ¿Porqué no?

- Has lo que te dice por favor – añadió mi madre detrás de el

Fuese lo que fuera que estuviese por pasar se notaba que mi madre no quería que sucediese , ella siempre se encontraba incómoda con las peleas entre mi padre y yo . Por otro lado mi padre era muy controlador y conservador , me había matriculado en Lillian para que no estuviera en contacto directo con los hombres durante la adolescencia . Lo que no sabía era que me hizo un gran favor llevándome a estudiar a un instituto de chicas .

- Siéntate – me ordenó

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? - agregué sin tener la menor idea de que iba aquello

- Has estado últimamente saliendo mucho ¿no? - preguntó

- Lo normal en alguien de mi edad , ya no soy una niña

- ¿Con quién has estado saliendo?

- Con mis amigos

- Mentira – interrumpió fuertemente - ¿Cómo puedes mentir de esa manera?

- Dile la verdad a tu padre Youko , no hagamos esto más difícil

- No se de que estáis hablando – dije consumida por el miedo intentando disimular

- Lo sabes muy bien , no soy tonto – me miró fríamente - ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de que andabas por hay con tu amiguita … ? no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo

Estaba entre la espada y la pared , no podía seguir negandolo más , era inútil .

- No volverás a verla – añadió – sino sufrirás las consecuencias

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - me aventuré a preguntar

- Alguien que conozco te vio , mientras manchabas el nombre de nuestra familia como si nada

- Yo no he hecho nada malo – apreté los puños con fuerza mientras permanecía con gesto neutro en mi rostro

- No sabes lo que haces , estas confundida – gritó intentando convencerme como un experto - ¿que he hecho mal contigo?

Él nunca entendería como me sentía yo con respecto a Sei , jamás lograría aceptar el camino que yo elegí ; pero que me dijese que estaba equivocada en la cosa que más segura había estado toda mi vida me hacía perder el talante . Mis manos estaban blancas de apretarlas tanto y mis diente sme dolían de apretarlos también , no podía más , si ya lo sabía entonces ya daba igual . Terminé explotando cuando dijo aquello de :

- Esto es un castigo , la culpa es toda mía por meterte en ese colegio de chicas , solo eché mas leña al fuego .

- No hiciste nada malo conmigo , yo soy así – interrumpí gritándole – y si no puedes aceptar mi decisión has lo que tengas que hacer

- Eso aré para eso soy tu padre , no saldrás de esta casa más que para ir a la universidad

- ¿Crees que puedes controlar lo que puede gustarme o no?

- Eso es solo un error que has cometido , dentro de un tiempo te darás cuenta de que no era lo que querías y no habrá marcha atrás

Mis ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas , así que antes de que comenzaran a bajar por mi rostro me levanté y fui corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación . El mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor , me tiré encima de la cama dando golpes de rabia contra el colchón . El problema que teníamos mi padre y yo era que ambos poseíamos el mismo carácter y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y eso a él le fastidiaba . Le gustaba tener las cosas en un puño y yo odiaba que me controlasen .

Llamé por teléfono a Sei para contarle lo que había pasado y ella quiso venir a mi casa cuando oyó lo ocurrido , pero sería mejor que no tentara a la suerte , no se que sería capaz de hacer mi padre si le viese .Le preocupé demasiado contándoselo , y tampoco podía vera que era lo que yo más necesitaba , en sus brazos me sentía protegida . Hablamos largo y tendido hasta que yo me calmé y finalmente acordamos vernos el lunes en la universidad en secreto .

Alguien llamó a mi puerta cuando colgué el teléfono , era mi madre , yo no quería ver a nadie pero ella insistió en verme y no podía negarselo , después de todo ella estaba muy preocupada con esto . Limpié los restos de mis lágrimas rápidamente y le dije que pasara.

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó entrando

- Me siento ultrajada , como si me espiaran cada movimiento , como si no fuese libre

- Se que te molesta que te controlen …

- Lo odio , y también odio a ese que se hace llamar mi padre

- No hables así , sabes que el lo hace por tu bien

- ¿Por mi bien? - le miré con rabia

- Cree que todo es su culpa

- ¿Y que piensas tu de todo esto mamá? , tú también deberías opinar

- Yo … es difícil de comprender todo esto y más aun cuando te enteras por terceras personas

- A mi padre le importan más las apariencias que mi verdadera felicidad , solo le preocupa lo que diga la gente

- Youko , tú … ¿de verdad sientes algo por "ella"? - dijo refiriéndose a Sei

- ¿Crees sino que me hubiera arriesgado tanto? , he estado tanto tiempo convenciéndome de que era un capricho , pero no es así

- Quería asegurarme de ello , comprende que esto me es duro de asimilar para una madre , pero si estás segura de que es lo que quieres tendré que hacer el esfuerzo de acostumbrarme , pues es tu felicidad lo que me importa

- Fue mucho más duro aceptarme a mí misma , esto no es culpa de nadie mamá - mi voz se iba quebrando - no podemos echarle la culpa al corazón

Mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar otra vez y parecía no tener fin la presión que sentía en mi corazón . Mi madre me abrazó al ver en el estado que me encontraba e intentó calmarme hasta que pude quedarme dormida como una niña pequeña que tiene pesadillas .

Ese fin de semana se hizo eternamente largo , lo único que deseaba era ver a Sei , sentirla , besarle , y que el tiempo se detuviese mientras lo hacía para no volver a ese infierno que era mi casa . Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que se sufría a veces cuando amabas a alguien ._ "¿Porque el mundo es tan injusto?"_ ; _"¿Acaso le hice daño a alguien , hice algo malo , cometí algún crimen?"_ . Esas preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza sin cesar .

El lunes por la mañana falté a clases para quedarme todo el día con Sei , lo necesitaba y podía permitirme faltar por un día . Sentir su calor de nuevo protegiendo mi cuerpo fue como si me volvieran a dar la vida . Nos fuimos a un sitio apartado donde no pudiesen vernos ni molestarnos , lo que menos me apetecía era que alguien más le contara cosas a mi padre .

- ¿Estas más tranquila ahora? - me preguntó

- Contigo a mi lado siempre estoy en calma

- Me gustaría poder estar así para siempre y que no tuvieses que aguantar a tu padre

- Pero por ahora no podemos , es mejor esperar a que todo se calme

- Pero si me dejaras hablar con tu padre , plantarle cara … no se

- Eso lo complicaría todo , odia que le contradigan y que se le enfrenten

- Y yo odio lo que te ha hecho

- No perdamos el tiempo que estamos juntas hablando de eso por favor , ahora solo quiero olvidarme de que el mundo existe y que solo quedamos tu y yo

- Esta bien , lo siento por recordarte eso

- Es normal que te preocupes – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Nos miramos y ella me atrajo de nuevo para volver a besarme , era un tacto tan tibio , tan suave y dulce , nadie podría jamás entender lo que sentía , solo lo verían como algo incorrecto , pero mi corazón sabía que estaba bien .

- ¿Que hemos hecho mal Sei?

- Nada cariño , no hemos hecho nada mal – dijo acariciándome el rostro - nada excepto querernos

- Yo te quiero tanto que no soportaría no verte más

- Eso no pasará , ya nos las arreglaremos y verás que todo saldrá bien – intentó convencerme con una sonrisa

- Pero ahora te veré menos y detesto estar lejos de tí

- Siempre puedes llamarme , pero cuando me extrañes recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí – dijo señalando el colgante que me había regalado

- Perdóname por darte tantos dolores de cabeza – me aferré a su cuerpo como una niña asustada

-Te quiero , y haré lo que sea por tí , nunca lo dudes - me miró fijamente - Mientras me quieras siento que puedo mover montañas

-Besame otra vez – le pedí alzando la cabeza

-Todas las veces que quieras

Por unas horas me abstraje del resto de la humanidad junto con la persona que amaba hasta que llegó la hora de marchar . Tuvimos que despedirnos donde nadie nos viera y luego ir cada una por un lado distinto para no levantar sospechas .

Fui directo a casa , o mejor dicho al infierno que tenía por hogar , necesitaba olvidarme de que mi padre existía así que actué como tal el resto del día . Mi madre intentaba mediar y hacerlo todo un poco menos tenso , pero era imposible .

Tendría que acostumbrarme a aquella situación hasta que mi padre se calmase y se convenciera de que había dejado de ver a Sei , pero para ello tendría que ser muy discreta y cuidadosa , por suerte contaba con que mi madre sabía toda la verdad y con la ayuda de mi hermana cuando estaba en casa .

Los dos meses siguientes los pasaría viviendo esta farsa en la que se convirtió mi vida , solo los momentos que estaba con mi rosa blanca merecían la pena . Cuando nos encontrábamos era tanto el deseo y los sentimientos acumulados que siempre terminábamos dándole rienda suelta a nuestro amor , como si de liberar tensión se tratase . Ella era la única cosa que merecía la pena , pero todo tiene su punto de inflexión y tiempo después de que cumpliéramos 6 meses , justo cuando la primavera comenzaba a resucitar las hojas muertas por el frío llegamos a ese punto.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Time ...<strong>

**Domo arigato a las personas que comentan , y me animan a seguir escribiendo , me alegro que les este gustando y que siga así ya que tengo pensada toda la historia hasta el final y no puedo esperar a escribirla ^^.**


	10. Punto de inflexión

Las palabras de Sei sonaron como un gran ruido que me impidió comprender lo que decía , pero a la vez lo entendí todo . Por un momento olvidé donde estaba y que el aire soplaba , un escalofrío inundó mi pecho haciéndome sentir verdadero miedo .

- ¿Qué ... has dicho? - articulé dificultosamente

- No me hagas repetirlo por favor

Hubo un silencio incómodo que rompió otra vez con su voz.

- No llores , no quiero verte así

- ¿Llorar , quién está llorando?- grité secando mis ojos rápidamente

Me di la vuelta para no verle la cara , para no mirarle a los ojos y enfadarme más de lo que ya estaba ¿Cómo podía decirme eso así como así?

- Youko escuchame ...

- Te estoy escuchando – volví a gritarle interrumpiéndola

- Quiero que entiendas esto por favor , entiéndeme

- ¿Que te entienda? - me giré lentamente – Nadie te va a entender mejor que yo nunca

- Debo ir

- ¿Pero porqué?¿Porqué debes ir?¿No puedes quedarte aquí?

- Me han ofrecido esa beca , es una gran oportunidad … entiéndelo

- Entiéndeme tu a mi Sei , ponte en mi lugar

- Yo también me siento igual que tu , ¿te crees que estar separadas no me afecta igual que a ti?

- No – volví a gritarle haciendo que mi voz se quebrase – no porque has sido tu la que ha decidido marcharse

- Quiero que vengas conmigo

- ¿Pero qué ..?

- Si, ven conmigo a Londres , aquí ya no podemos estar tranquilas

- No puedes estar hablando en serio

- Youko si vienes conmigo estaremos juntas , a demás en un sitio donde nadie nos molestará , podemos vivir nuestra vida

- ¿Quieres que escapemos juntas?

- Así es

- Ni hablar ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Dijiste que me querías

- Eso no significa que vaya a hacer una locura ¿Qué aremos solas en un sitio donde no conocemos nada?

- Si lo que te preocupa es perder el año , puedes continuar con tu carrera allí

- Has perdido la cabeza

- Solo quiero que vengas conmigo y así estar juntas

- ¡No! - exclamé fuertemente – eres una egoísta , eso es lo que eres

- Tu juraste estar conmigo para siempre ¿recuerdas?

- Eso es un vil chantaje

- ¿Cómo …?

-¡Vete! . Si te quieres ir ¡vete de una vez! - le grité violentamente

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambas , bajo la mirada y me dijo :

-… De acuerdo – hizo el intento por acercarse para besarme , pero dí un paso atrás – Como quieras ...

Se dio la vuelta y la vi alejarse mientras yo me convertía en un mar de lágrimas . Aquello fue muy repentino , apenas lo había asimilado , sentía dolor , dolor en mi pecho , muy fuerte que me impedía respirar , como si ella se hubiese llevado el aire que necesitaba . Odio , sentía odio hacia ella por dejarme de tal modo , jamás hubiera imaginado terminar así como terminamos aquella noche .

Ni siquiera me molesté en recoger los pedazos rotos de mi corazón que fui dejando por el camino . ¿Para que restaurar un corazón , si volverá a latir por una persona que ya no está? . Algo de esperanza seguía guardando , pues estuve esperando a que Sei apareciera y me dijese que se quedaba , sin embargo solo recibí llamadas que no me atreví a contestar y unos mensajes que no parecían indicar que se quedase conmigo .

Los minutos de la noche en la cual marchó pasaron tan lentamente , el dolor se vio ralentizado haciendo que cada minuto fuese torturador . Esperaba que el teléfono sonase esa noche , porque realmente estaba dispuesta a cogerlo y rogarle que se quedara , ya estaba desesperada por aquella situación .Sin embargo no me llamó , se fue de mi vida tan rápido como entró .

* * *

><p>No imaginé que pudiese ser así de ruda conmigo , ni con nadie . Yo solo quería una vida con ella , lejos de todos los problemas que teníamos allí . Durante los últimos meses se nos hacía más difícil vernos por sus padres , y su situación en casa empeoraba por días ya que su padre no podía olvidar el "desliz" que su hija había tenido con alguien que le metió ideas raras en la cabeza .<p>

Si, yo para ellos solo era una aprovechada y cuantas cosas malas puedas decirle a una persona que odias . Cuando me llegó la carta de que me habían concedido la beca en Inglaterra respiré tranquila , pensé que Youko correría a mis brazos y nos marcharíamos de ese infierno , pero acababa de comprobar que quizás no la conocía del todo . Me había rechazado , me había llamado egoísta … ¿en verdad lo era? , no entendía muy bien el porque de ese adjetivo sobre mi persona .

Las piernas me temblaban de solo pensar que me marcharía sin ella , había echo tantos planes . Viviría sin ella , no tendría sus besos , no podría volver a oír su voz ni a sentir sus manos por mi espalda haciendo círculos mientras le digo al oído que le amo .

Intenté comunicarme con ella el resto de la semana antes de marcharme pero fue en vano , no respondía mis llamadas ni mis mensajes . Contacté con Eriko pero a ella tampoco le respondía al teléfono , llegué a preocuparme seriamente hasta que no me quedó mas remedio que darme por vencida .

La noche que partí hacia el aeropuerto esperaba que apareciese Youko de repente y me dijese que si se vendría conmigo pero no fue así . Desde ese día mi única acompañante fue la soledad , guardé mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de este bosque que siempre me ha envuelto y me ha protegido (o eso creía yo) de la gente .Todo el largo viaje hasta Londres se hizo más eterno por el sentimiento que me apretaba el pecho y me sacaba lágrimas de los ojos . Pensaba en tantas cosas que entraba en un bucle de culpabilidad y dolor infinito .

Durante los años siguientes no dejaría de pensar esas mismas cosas ni mucho menos , pero no culpo a nadie de pensar lo contrario . Pero yo amaba a Youko aún y segura estaba que así seguiría siendo , sin embargo habíamos llegado hasta esta situación tan crítica , alejadas y enfadadas la una con la otra .

-"Nada puede ser para siempre"- pensé secando mis lágrimas

Miré por la ventanilla del avión y vi las luces que se iban haciendo mas pequeñas , desde esa perspectiva nos damos cuenta que no somos tan grandes como creemos .


	11. Pesadillas

El viento primaveral agitó mi cabello recién-cortado una vez más . Estábamos a finales del segundo curso y el timbre del comienzo de las clases había tocado hacía ya un rato , pero yo seguía embelesada contemplando las nubes .

Sentía que algo dentro de mi había cambiado , ya no era tan arisca ni tan seria , decidí madurar y empezar desde cero . La gente a mi alrededor notaba el cambio y creo que les alegraba , sobretodo mi hermana mayor . En parte cambié por ella, para darle un disgusto menos ya que el no tener hermana menor le angustiaba mucho .

Ahora que ella se marchaba tendría que valerme por mi misma , me convertiría en una rosa , eso me hacía sentir nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa por mi futuro . Sabía que al lado de mis amigas estaría segura , en el Yamayurikai eramos como una familia , pero había alguien que cuidaba de mi especialmente .

- ¿No deberías estar clase? – una voz muy familiar me sacó de mi estado de relax

- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces aquí? - añadí sorprendida - es tan raro verte saltándote las clases

- Creo que me lo merezco ¿no? , aunque sea una hora de descanso

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- No lo sabía , me lo supuse

- Mmh …

El silencio se apoderó de la escena y vi cientos de pétalos de cerezo danzar al rededor nuestro haciendo remolinos al ritmo del viento.

- Ya es primavera – añadió Youko con una sonrisa perfecta en su faz

- Si … - dije observándole completamente abstraída del resto del mundo

Esa chica era tan misteriosa , algo en lo mas profundo de mí tenía curiosidad por conocer más de lo que ya conocía sobre ella .Con todo lo que había pasado sentía que no había sido justa con Youko , ella siempre se preocupó por mi .

- ¿Te gusta la primavera? - preguntó al ver mi cara de tonta

- Si … - añadí – es la época en la cual todo renace

- Que profundo viniendo de ti

- Oye – le miré de reojo quejándome

- Jaja , era broma – dijo riendo – aun así tienes razón

- ¿Y a ti , te gusta la primavera?

- Si , pero ..

- ¿Pero?

- Dicen que es la época de los enamorados , y ver a tanta gente junta y feliz por hay me hace sentir un poco desdichada

- ¡Hoo! - exclamé - ¿A Youko le gusta alguien? , eso si que debo decir que es raro viniendo de ti

- Yo también tengo corazón señorita – dijo mirándome de lado

- Lo siento

- No importa – volvió a sonreírme – sea como sea me siento feliz con todos las amigas que tengo aquí en Lillian

Me sorprendía como podía verlo todo tan positivamente , pero me sorprendía más el hecho de que me abriera una parte de su corazón que yo desconocía hasta ese momento . Siempre la ví como una chica fuerte , centrada en sus estudios y en ayudar a la gente , no tenía ni la menor idea que suspirase por alguien de esa manera . En cierto modo sentía celos , pues ella había estado pendiente de mi tanto tiempo que la idea de que estuviese pendiente de alguien más hacía que una pequeña chispa intentara encender una gran llama dentro de mí .

- Sea quien sea tendrá suerte – le dije desde lo mas profundo de mi alma

Ella me miró fijamente algo sorprendida por mi respuesta , en aquel entonces no entendía el porque de esa mirada .Luego volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa tan perfecta que me derritió el alma y añadió :

- Cada día me sorprendes más Sei … Gracias

- Es solo la verdad – disimulé un poco volviendo a cerrar los ojos como antes

- Me parece muy tierno de tu parte , pero debemos irnos ya

- ¿He? - dije con pereza

- Vamos – dijo tirando de mi para que me levantase

- Ya voy , ya voy – dije levantándome

- Bien , vamos – dijo echando a correr – se nos hace tarde

- Oye espera – eché a correr tras de ella

El viento volvió a agitar mi cabello recién-cortado y los pliegues de nuestras faldas con ritmo violento. Veía a Youko unos metros por delante de mí girándose con esa sonrisa que resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco insistente y me decía que me apresurase . Yo trataba de alcanzarla , pero por mucho que intentase ir más rápido las piernas me pesaban y no me respondían, se alejaba , se alejaba y no podía tocarle aunque extendiera mis brazos . Mi respiración estaba descontrolada al igual que mi ritmo cardíaco , vi la imagen de mi rosa roja alejarse mientras se desvanecía y mi visión se nublaba a pasos í en una espiral de espacio-tiempo de la cual desperté dando un salto.

-_"Pasajeros del vuelo 747 , informamos que en breve procederemos al aterrizaje"_- se escuchó

Había vuelto a pasar. Soñar con Youko ya se había convertido en parte de mi vida , sobretodo rememorando aquella época en la cual aun no eramos mas que amigas .Recuerdos que permanecían en lo mas profundo de mi subconsciente se vieron transformados en pesadillas con un final trágico alterando así cada uno de mis despertares desde hacía 4 años.


	12. Heridas abiertas

Un rayo de sol entro por mi ventana haciéndome sentir su calor abrazador justo en la cara , me giré y con pereza vi que era hora de levantarme . "_-¡Odio los lunes!-_" pensé , y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo logré sentarme en la cama . Era hora de volver a empezar con la rutina de cada semana y yo odio las rutinas .

Comenzaba a preocuparme por la monotonía que se colaba en mi vida como el frío que se mete por una rendija perturbando la sensación de calidez . Quería que algo interesante sucediese , pero si ni siquiera salía mucho ¿cómo se supone que algo interesante me pasara? . Realmente me enfadaba la idea de una vida aburrida pero tampoco quería amor , ni hablar , solo de pensarlo me daban náuseas . Los hombres eran demasiado pretenciosos , con el tiempo llegué a rechazarlos del todo para una relación . Por otra parte las mujeres si que me atraían , pero es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que me guste de verdad … aunque a veces creo que son peor que los hombres en alguna cuestiones . Muchas veces en un intento por darle color a mi gris vida intenté estar con varias personas , pero no pasó de una noche de las cuales me arrepentía al día siguiente . Mi cabeza rechazaba cualquier tipo de relación sentimental , y mi corazón a cualquier amor sincero , a veces pensaba que me quedaría sola lo cual me hacía enfadar aún más , pero la persona a la cual culpar por ello hacía mucho tiempo había desaparecido , 4 años para se exactos . Así que sin nadie a quien odiar por haberme destrozado la vida agarré mi portafolios y salí al trabajo .

Hacía ya meses estaba trabajando en un bufete de abogados cerca del centro , no era lo máximo , pero tampoco nada de lo cual me pudiera quejar . Todos esperaban que me hiciese cargo del bufete de mi padre , pero lo cierto es que después de todo lo que pasó yo quería tener el menor contacto posible con mi familia . Mi madre intentaba por todos sus medios contactar conmigo y rogarme que hiciera las pases con mi padre al cual le dirigía la palabra solo lo justo . A la única que veía con más frecuencia era a mi hermana , pero como estaba tan ocupada preparando su boda con Kashiwagui-san hacía algunas semanas no sabía de ella . Me sentía muy contenta por ella , de que al fin se casase y sentara la cabeza , por otro lado me preparaba psicológicamente para el día de la boda , allí estaría toda mi familia y los tendría que soportar . Era consciente de los comentarios que suscitaba mi presencia pero como años atrás había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a todo aquel que no tenga ni voz ni voto en mi vida esas cosas ya no me afectaban .

Esa mañana llegué al trabajo puntual como siempre , tenía algo que tratar con unos inversores ingleses que venían a reunirse para hacer negocios , y yo era una de los abogados representantes por la parte japonesa . Recuerdo que llegaron considerablemente tarde a nuestra cita pero es normal con el cambio de horario que sufrieron. Mi compañero y yo salimos a recibirlos en la puerta "_-¿Porque tenemos que recibirlos nosotros"? -_ pensé .

Se notaba que era gente importante a que venían en un coche muy lujoso , pero lo que había dentro no me llamó mucho la atención , solo eran los típicos señores gordos y canosos forrados de dinero "_-Aquí vamos-"_ , pensé otra vez resignada . Sin embargo algo cambió mi forma de pensar , pues de aquel coche salió la única persona que pudo despertar algo de curiosidad en mí .

Vi una larga melena rubia que caía sobre un traje negro bien ceñido a su cuerpo , llevaba unas gafas de sol que me impedían ver sus ojos pero no podía dejar de mirarla -_"Por fin algo que vale la pena-_" me dije a mí misma ya algo mas animada . De repente un aire de nostalgia golpeó mi pecho .

Mi compañero se acercó a saludar a los magnates y así comenzaron las presentaciones , aquella mujer parecía ser la traductora de esa gente ya que no sabían ni decir "hola" en japonés . Cuando al fin le saludé y escuché su voz la sensación de melancolía me invadió de nuevo.

- Hola , soy Mizuno Youko – le saludé en japonés estrechándole la mano

- Creo que no necesitamos presentarnos – dijo quitándose las gafas de sol – Mizuno-san

¿Que estaba pasando?¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?¿Porqué .. porqué ella estaba allí justo frente a mis ojos? . Aquella persona que no esperé volver a ver jamás . Mi vista se nubló y en mi pecho el corazón retumbaba a ritmo acelerado ante la sorpresa . A penas pude decir su nombre

- Sei ...

Me sentía muy enfadada por ese amargo reencuentro , o mejor dicho algo descolocada , también había algo de sorpresa y de alegría , aunque me forzara a no reconocerlo . Era una mezcla muy extraña de sentimientos que me dejó en shock durante toda la charla que mantuvimos con los inversores . Ella me miraba y yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarle aun cuando estaba traduciendo para mí , era realmente incómodo , luchaba por mantener el hilo de la conversación sin perderme en su mirada una vez mas y empezar a preguntarme el porque se fue de mi vida así como así .

Hasta que al fin esa condena terminó salí como alma que lleva al diablo de aquella sala , me faltaba el aire , aunque por fuera no demostrase síntomas de que me pasara nada por dentro me estaba muriendo por la explosión de sentimientos que ahora se revolvían unos con otros impidiéndome pensar con claridad . Sentí que alguien me agarró del brazo impidiéndome avanzar , giré mi vista y allí estaba , era ella .

- Creo que lo de hay fuera no era la bienvenida que me esperaba

- Suéltame – dije quitando su mano bruscamente de mi brazo

- Creí que te alegrarías de verme

- Pues ya ves que no es así – dije dándole la espalda y empezado a caminar lejos de ella

- Pero te sorprendí ¿no es así? - dijo interponiéndose de nuevo delante de mí

- ¿De qué vas? , quítate de mi camino – hice un intento por seguir adelante pero ella me agarró de los hombros y me miró fijamente

- Entiendo que estés molesta …

- ¿Molesta? …. estoy realmente enfadada , no imaginas cuanto ¿Cómo pensaste que te recibiría después de cuatro años sin saber nada de tí , con los brazos abiertos? - dije interrumpiéndole

- De acuerdo , pero al menos dejame explicarte las cosas

- No , no quiero tus excusas ni tus mentiras , quiero que me dejes en paz – dije empujándole

- Escucha al menos quedemos esta noche para hablar tranquilamente , ahora tengo que acompañar a esta gente y este no es el sitio mas indicado para tratar este tema

Sus ojos reflejaban ese mismo espíritu fresco de hace años y no pude evitar caer en ese inmenso mar azul que esconden sus párpados por un segundo hasta que reaccioné .

- No – dije apartando la vista

- Por favor , solo será para hablar – dijo desesperada – por favor , sabes que necesitamos hablar

Hice un intento por canalizar todo el odio que sentía en ese momento , la verdad es que quería oír eso que tan desesperadamente intentaba decirme , pero mi rabia no me permitía articular las palabras necesarias para expresarselo , hasta que :

- Esta bien - accedí - pero solo sera el tiempo necesario para que me digas lo que tengas de decirme

- Gracias , nos veremos en el cruce de Shibuya a las 9:00 pm , te estaré esperando – dijo marchándose apresurada

Me quedé allí , quieta , sin moverme y preguntándome porque habría aceptado aquella invitación . Eran tantas las preguntas que quería hacerle , tantos los sentimientos y las lágrimas que ahora caían por mis mejillas . El resto de aquel día fue horrendo ,quería gritar , quería morirme , deseaba que la tierra se abriese bajo mis pies y me tragase … "- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?-" .No sabía que hacer y tampoco podía cancelar la cita pues no tenía el número de teléfono de Sei , todo era un desastre . Me debatía entre ir o no ir al lugar donde habíamos quedado .

En aquel momento cuando el peso del mundo caía sobre mis hombros solo tenía una persona a la cual acudir , y esa era Eriko . Desde que Sei marchó ella estuvo a mi lado apoyándome en mis peores días , hacía un tiempo no le había vuelto a molestar con mis cosas porque no quería ser una carga para ella , pero ahora realmente necesitaba de alguien que me escuchase .Me calmé cuanto pude y llame por teléfono a mi amiga .

- Eriko – dije con voz débil

- Si , hola Youko ¿sucedió algo?

- Necesito … necesito hablar contigo

- Te noto la voz muy rara ¿ha pasado algo?

- ...

- Youko contestame , me estás poniendo nerviosa

- Es ella .. ella ha regresado – mi voz volvió a resquebrajarse

- ... Dios mio , ¿dónde estas? - preguntó nerviosa -Voy a verte ahora mismo

- Estoy aún en la oficina , saldré dentro de una hora a comer

- Esta bien , te esperaré en la salida , pero cálmate ¿vale ? , todo estará bien

- Nos vemos entonces – dije colgando el teléfono

¿Porqué me estaba pasando algo así? , creía que ella jamás regresaría , sin embargo hacía un rato la había visto de nuevo frente a mí . Esos mismos ojos azules , ese mismo cabello dorado , y su sonrisa la cual me hizo suspirar tiempos atrás no habían cambiado en absoluto .

Desde que se fue mi corazón se debatía entre el odio que nació a raíz de su partida y el amor que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo , el no verle me ayudó a olvidarme poco a poco de ese amor-odio , pero su recuerdo no desapareció completamente sino que lo sellé en mi interior . Aquel día las cicatrices de mi corazón se volvieron a abrir y el dolor que en mi pecho hincaba era porque aún le quería a pesar de todo .


	13. Vine a por ti

-...Y recuerda en paciencia y no te alteres fácilmente , tu eres quien lleva el mando en esta situación , ella te responderá a todo , no le queda otra alternativa – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Eriko cuando se despidió de mi

Quedaban pocas horas hasta las 9:00 pm así que fui rápido hasta casa y una vez allí pude comenzar de nuevo a deprimirme -_"Que asco"_ - pensé y me tiré encima de mi cama como si mi cuerpo estuviese sin vida . No quería moverme de allí , odiaba aquella situación , pero ocultarme como deseaba no ayudaría en nada y no quería ser una cobarde .

Para colmo no sabía que ponerme , tampoco sabía porque me preocupaban esas cosas , solo era Sei , se supone que ya me daba igual lo que hiciese con su vida , pero de alguna manera me seguía importando .

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí camino del lugar donde habíamos acordado . Llegué puntual como siempre , pero en ese lugar hay siempre mucha gente y me agobia a demás me siento demasiado insegura . Miré mi reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para las 9:00 pm en punto , cuando repentinamente alcé la vista pude ver que Sei estaba enfrente de mí .

- Vaya , aunque llegue 5 minutos antes tu ya estás aquí , tan puntual como siempre

- Gracias – dije secamente

- Bueno ¿nos movemos?- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo , la miré de reojo y eché a caminar

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Mmh no lo se , venga te invito tomar algo

- Me parece bien – dije comenzando a caminar

El sitio al cual me llevó Sei sin duda me trajo viejos recuerdos , seguramente lo hubiese hecho para ablandarme pensando en el pasado , pero pensar en eso solo me hacía sentirme mas mal de lo que ya me sentía . Una vez sentadas la verdadera batalla comenzaría , estaba dispuesta a encontrar la respuesta que quería aunque estaba todavía algo desconcertada por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

- Voy a darte esta única oportunidad de hablar , y quiero respuestas

- Todas las que quieras

- ¿Qué estas haciendo otra vez en Japón?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? , cuestiones de trabajo – respondió con un gesto de burla

- ¿Y tenías que venir desde Inglaterra a trabajar justo aquí? . No me hagas reír

- Ha sido el destino el volverte a encontrar , nunca imaginé que estarías trabajando en ese lugar

- ¿El destino? , hace mucho que deje de creer en él – le dije con la mirada fría

- Como quieras , pero pensé que estarías en el bufete de tu padre

- Ya vez que no soy nada predecible

- ¿Que sucedió con tu familia , tratas con ellos?

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo – interrumpí - ¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?

- Supuse que como estas trabajando para otros la relación con tu familia se ha deteriorado , lo siento

- No tienes porque

- Yo soy la causante de todo eso

- No , no te hagas la víctima , tu no eres la culpable de nada relacionado con mi familia, fui yo quien decidió no estar más bajo el ala de mis padres

- Pero si no hubieses estado conmigo ...

- ¿Ahora te arrepientes de ello?

- No , jamás ,- me miró desesperadamente - pero no se , reconozco que me fui de tu vida de repente y cause mucho daño

- Al menos lo reconoces

La manera tan descarada en la que me trataba como si nada hubiese pasado me sacaba de mis casillas . ¿Quién se creía que era? , entrando y saliendo de mi vida cuando le entraba en gana y dejando un rastro de dolor por donde pasara , no podía soportarlo . Tampoco podía soportar no saber que había sido de ella estos años .

Me contó que fue difícil cuando llegó a Inglaterra ya que no conocía a nadie pero se tuvo que adaptar a todo lo que había allí . Estuvo estudiando gracias a la beca que le habían dado y trabajando a tiempo parcial . No había mantenido mas que el contacto necesario con su familia a pesar de que ellos se preocupaban por ella . Había estado haciendo pequeños trabajos compartiendo piso con una amiga de la carrera hasta que consiguió trabajar para esta gente y que encima le pagaban el viaje a Japón como su traductora .

- Entonces te ha ido bien – dije

- No creas , pero eso no importa , me interesa mas saber como has estado tu

- ¿Cómo crees que he estado?

- Youko – dijo con la mirada caída – lo siento

- No me lames así , la Youko que tu conociste murió hace mucho tiempo atrás , el día que te fuiste

- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo al respecto? , no puedo volver atrás el pasado

- No , lamentablemente no puedes , y si pudieras no te dejaría hacerlo porque no se como pude estar tan engañada contigo

- Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros , siempre lo fueron

- Y aún así mira lo que pasó, no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiese pasado si no hubieran sido sinceros

- Pero todavía no me has dicho que ha pasado en estos últimos años

- Al día siguiente de que desaparecieras esperaba que volvieses y me dijeras que todo había sido una broma , y así seguí esperándote semanas , meses , y al primer año me dí cuenta de que estaba sola y nunca regresarías , así que intenté rehacer mi vida en vano

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Después de ver lo que vio mi padre se volvió mas obsesivo conmigo , pero no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar que su hija no le gustaban los hombres , hoy en día hablo lo justo con él aunque me trate con desprecio

- ¿Y tu madre que le parece eso?

- Ella no puede hacer nada al respecto , pero no se rinde en intentar contactar conmigo

- Es normal que se preocupe ...

- Si hubieses estado tan preocupada por mi hubieses contactado conmigo

- ¿Como hacerlo? , no podía llamarte , ni enviarte cartas , tus padres estarían como perros guardianes , si descubrían que seguíamos en contacto la situación para ti se hubiera empeorado , sería una egoísta si hubiese hecho eso

- "Los hombres no buscan razones para sus actos , solo excusas", ¿te suena esa frase? , es de Shakespeare

- No la conocía

Hubo un silencio tenso de unos segundos , no nos atrevíamos a mirarnos a los ojos hasta que decidí acabar con todo aquello , no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que me pusiera a llorar de nuevo

- Me voy a casa mañana tengo que trabajar

- Te llevo – se levantó detrás de mi

Y así fue . Me llevo hasta casa en su coche , fui guiándole por las calles hasta que por fin llegamos . Frenó el coche y cuando intenté bajarme rápidamente ella me detuvo .

- Bueno creo que aun nos quedan cosas por hablar

- Yo no lo creo así , esta era la única oportunidad que tenías , así que si tienes algo mas que agregar dilo ahora .

- Si me queda algo por decir – dijo mirándome fijamente - Para serte sincera , te mentí antes cuando te dije que había venido por trabajo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté desubicada y confundida

- Vine a por ti

Volvió a producirse otro silencio tenso , y le miré con el ceño fruncido .

* * *

><p>- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?<p>

- No - respondí

- Siento como si lo estuvieras haciendo , ¿que más quieres de mi? -dijo alzando la voz - ¿No me has hecho ya sufrir lo suficiente? , y ahora vienes aquí a volver a abrir esta herida

- En lo único que te mentí fue en el motivo de mi viaje , lo de encontrarte justo allí fue pura coincidencia

- No se como planeas que te crea eso después de haberme mentido – dijo bajándose del coche molesta

- Estoy diciéndote la verdad ¿de que me serviría mentir otra ves?

Me bajé rápidamente detrás de ella y agarrándola del brazo la detuve , se giró y con su otra mano me dio una bofetada que a decir verdad dolió mucho .Se notaba que tenía mucha rabia acumulada y no la culpo , solté su mano pero no me moví , simplemente le miré a los ojos serimente , estaba apunto de echarse a llorar .

- ¡Te odio Satou Sei! - me gritó – te odio como nunca odié a nadie y desearía olvidar el momento que te besé por primera vez – esto fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que se le quebrase la voz

Esa frase proveniente de su boca había causado un desprendimiento en mi corazón , pero era lo que me merecía , mi respiración se cortó mientras se alejaba de mi y se metía en el edificio , no podía moverme pues me había petrificado su mirada de odio . _-"Soy una idiota"-_ pensé y me dí la vuelta apoyándome en el coche para luego enredarme a patadas con las llantas mientras me repetía una y otra vez lo imbécil que era , estaba desesperada , no se en que momento pude pensar que sería fácil recuperarla .

- La perdiste porque eres una egoísta – me dije a mi misma mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer

Hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba por eso detener aquellas gotas me costó toda la noche .


	14. Gracias

El sonido de la lluvia en la ventana me despertó , a penas había dormido en toda la noche una o dos horas , quizas menos , no lo sé . Vagamente recuerdo cuando entré en casa , luego me tiré encima de mi cama y todo a partir de hay es tan confuso y claustrofóbico que el intentar recordarlo hacía que me doliese la cabeza. La sensación de las lágrimas secas permanecía en mi cara como estigma de todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón . Lo primero que sentí al abrir los ojos fue un enorme vacío en mi pecho que me dejaba sin fuerzas para moverme , no quería moverme y se acercaba la hora de ir a trabajar , pero tan solo pensar en eso me recordaba que si iba tendría que ver a Sei , quien me haría recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y otra vez comenzaba esa cadena pensamientos que se estrellaban contra mi corazón como aviones kamikaze .Me hubiese gustado por un segundo sacarla de mi mente , pero incluso la lluvia me hacía pensar en Sei ,pues fue en primavera cuando desapareció … hacía justamente 4 años .

Hice el mayor esfuerzo por levantarme , pero al contrario , caí rendida mientras el camino de las lágrimas secas se iba rehidratando con las nuevas .

* * *

><p>Youko no apareció en todo el día por la oficina , me preocupaba el que le hubiera pasado algo malo ya que ella no era persona de faltar a sus compromisos por situaciones personales . Por suerte para ella tenía un compañero con el que trabajaba y el pudo encargarse de todo , pero aun así , el negocio no estaba cerrado aún y que Youko no estuviera molestó a los magnates que venían conmigo . La cosa no pintaba muy bien , ese día tenía que acompañar a los hombres de negocios a las instalaciones donde se suponía iban a invertir , era una cita importante . Intenté llamarla pero no me atrevía a hacerlo hasta que no pude más , aunque ya fuese un poco tarde era por su bien .<p>

El teléfono sonó sin respuesta . Comenzaba a barajar la posibilidad de ir hasta su casa , pero eso era imposible , por muy preocupada que estuviese no debía molestarla después de lo ocurrido . Solo tenía una persona a la cual contarle todo esto , y esa era Eriko , así que la llamé para quedar y hablar ya que tenía la tarde libre .

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó despertándome repentinamente , por un segundo olvidé donde estaba y que hacía , aún tenía sueño y me encontraba mareada . Difícilmente llegué a ver que hora era , me percaté de que no solo se me había hecho tarde sino que ya era la hora en la que solía salir del trabajo . El móvil dejó de sonar.<p>

-¡Genial!, esto era lo que me faltaba – dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi cara

Me preguntaba quien demonios me habría llamado , hasta que vi el nombre de Sei en la lista de llamadas perdidas . -"Encima se atreve a llamarme después de lo de ayer"- pensé indignada y volví a cerrar mis ojos para volver a desconectarme de el mundo que me rodeaba . Dormir es bueno para eso , sin embargo hay que pagar un alto precio , pues , cuando despiertas todo se te viene encima y se siente como morir , no se le puede dar la espalda a los problemas . Habiendo pensado en esto decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha y también comer algo , no podía seguir escondiéndome así por mas dolor que sintiese.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué me estas diciendo? - exclamó Eriko<p>

-Lo se , fui una estúpida por decirle eso , pero es la pura verdad y necesito que me crea

-Después de todos estos años Youko ha cambiado mucho Sei , y yo no veo por que rendija de su corazón te colarás pero lo tienes difícil

-Comprendo que es normal que se sienta así , pero entiéndeme a mi , se que cometí un error y estoy desesperada por arreglarlo porque de verdad la quiero

-Yo creo que tu la quieras , pero debes ir con calma – lanzó un suspiro – En serio me vais a volver loca entre las dos

-¿Ella ha hablado contigo sobre esto?

-Por supuesto que sí , le dije que tuviese paciencia y que se lo tomase con calma

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que intentaría no mostrar todo su enfado

-Vaya , pues si no lo ha mostrado hasta ahora , no quiero verla enfadada de verdad

-Youko ha sufrido mucho Sei , tu también tienes que tener paciencia , lo que si me niego a hacer es de mensajera entre ambas , este es vuestro problema y yo con gusto os escucho pero lo tenéis que resolver entre vosotras dos .

-Tienes razón , pero yo … realmente necesitaba alguien que me escuchara – le miré fijamente – Gracias

-No tienes que hacerlo , pero debes tener calma porque esto fue muy repentino y ella necesita poner en orden sus sentimientos

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente cuando la lluvia había cesado me levanté como un día normal , o casi normal . Aún me revolvía la conciencia la bronca que me caería por no haber avisado que faltaría al trabajo el día anterior. Por otra parte el tener que ver a Sei ya me lo había tomado como algo que tendría que hacer me gustase o no .<p>

Cuando llegué a la oficina mi compañero ya me esperaba y me recibió con una mirada para nada amigable , quería que me tragase la tierra , jamás me había pasado algo así y para mi era muy ofensivo que mis propios compañeros tuviesen que cubrirme las espaldas . Afortunadamente y gracias a que nunca me había ausentado en una situación tan importante mi compañero se inventó una excusa con el jefe de que me había surgido un asunto familiar urgente , Jamás podrá imaginase lo agradecida que estuve con él a pesar de que no paraba de darle las gracias .

Pero a pesar de todo las negociaciones habían ido hacia atrás en mi ausencia , al parecer si no estaba yo los inversores no estaban contentos , cosa que me resultaba repulsiva de pensar .

-¿Pero aún siguen en pié las negociaciones ? - pregunté a mi compañero

-Si , aun siguen en pié , pero no gracias a mí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No es algo que me enorgullezca reconocer , pero si no hubiese sido por la chica que trajeron de traductora , esto se hubiese ido al garete

-¿Sei? … ¿Pero que fue lo que ella hizo? - pregunté sorprendida

-Vaya , en serio os conocéis , pensé que todo era invento suyo – añadió seriamente – Verás esa gente estaba realmente furiosa , querían dejar de negociar con nosotros así que ella les dijo que os conocíais de hace mucho tiempo y que tu eras alguien responsable de verdad , así después de mucho insistirles y que se tragaran su historia logró calmarlos y que decidieran darnos otra oportunidad

-No sabía nada de eso …. - me quedé callada por un momento - ¿Pero quién le manda a decir todo eso?

-Oye deberíamos estarles agradecidos de que nos salvara , es lo menos que podemos hacer

Me quedé en silencio mirando al vacío pensando en que le diría a Sei la próxima vez que le viera , es verdad , me había salvado de una buena .

-Deberíamos ir ya , están por llegar y no nos convienen mas retrasos – me dijo mi compañero

-Tienes razón

No me gustaba reconocerlo a mi tampoco pero si no hubiese sido por Sei me habrían despedido o algo por el estilo . Simplemente me limité a escucharle cuando traducía y a hacer mi trabajo lo mas profesionalmente posible pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior .

Cuando regresamos a la oficina me encerré dentro de mi despacho , necesitaba estar a solas y relajarme un poco . Pero de repente a tranquilidad se vió rota cuando alguien entró en la habitación , me giré para ver de quién se trataba , pero antes escuché una voz .

-¿Molesto? - dijo Sei

-Si quieres que te de las gracias por lo que hiciste ayer ; Gracias … ya te puedes marchar , quiero estar sola

-No quiero que me des las gracias , quiero disculparme contigo

-¿A que quieres jugar ahora? - pregunté atacante

-A nada , solo quiero que me escuches

-Habla … - dije secamente

-Fui yo la culpable de que no vinieses ayer , después de lo que te dije la otra noche es normal que estuvieses mal , así que lo único que hice fue arreglar el desastre convenciendo a los inversores

-Ya no importa …

-No volverá a pasar , así que me disculpo por hacerte sentir mal – Hizo una pausa – Pero eso no significa que me rinda en intentar arreglar lo nuestro

Yo permanecía de espaldas a ella y pude notar como después de un momento de silencio se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación , no sin antes decirme :

-Por cierto que sepas que la visita de hoy a esas instalaciones convenció a los ricachones que me acompañan , y van a cerrar el trato por fin , les oí hablar sobre eso antes de venir hacia aquí

Dicho esto me dí la vuelta sorprendida para intentar entrar en contacto con sus ojos , pero ya se había marchado. Solo pude decir pocas palabras a la soledad que me rodeaba .

- Gracias ... pero esto no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado


	15. El calor de mi pecho

Cuando decidí regresar a Japón sabía que sería difícil volver a conquistar a Mizuno Youko , pero jamás imaginé que me costaría tanto ; ni tanto esfuerzo , ni tanto dolor . Cada vez que pretendía acercarme era como si me empujase más lejos . A la rosa le habían crecido espinas y era mi trabajo pasar a través , no importa cuanto me desgarrase la piel hasta llegar a ella .

No me importaba cuanto debiese soportar , no importa cuantas miradas o palabras de desprecio me dirigía , nunca me importó, y no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente . -_"El amor no está hecho para débiles"_- pensé mientras me hacía el nudo de la corbata . Me preparaba para acompañar a mis jefes a una última visita por unas industrias de la ciudad . El tiempo se me acababa , me quedaban pocos días en Tokyo y Youko seguía enfadada conmigo , con un poco de suerte podría hacer que hoy al menos me dirigiese la palabra fuera de lo que es el trabajo, sin embargo mis esperanzas se perdían cuanto más pensaba en ello.

-Bien , allá vamos de nuevo – me dije dándome ánimos antes de salir de mi habitación del hotel

De allí nos dirigimos directamente a encontrarnos con Youko y su compañero para seguir con la especie de "tour" que nos tenían organizado . Si todo iba bien este sería mi último día al lado de Youko con la excusa de "trabajar juntas". No esperaba que ella me mirase con buenos ojos ni que respondiera a algunos de mis comentarios fuera de lo que era el trabajo , pero esa mañana lo hizo aunque se notara un poco harta de mí . A pesar de todo sentía que al menos había avanzado un poco , pero tenía que recordar las palabras de Eriko "paciencia" . ¡Bendita paciencia la que hay que tener con una mujer con tanto carácter como Youko! , pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella , así que quejarse está de mas .

Después de marcharme a comer no la volví a ver , me hubiese gustado quedar con ella ya que tenía la tarde libre . Como no tenía nada que hacer mas que intentar acercarme a mi rosa roja decidí salir a pasear un poco por la ciudad y recordar así los buenos viejos tiempos . La ciudad había cambiado poco en cuatro años , muchos lugares seguían con el mismo aspecto y pasear por los mismos sitios a donde iba con Youko me traía buenos recuerdos aunque con un toque amargo al fin y al cabo . Mientras me mantenía inmersa en mis propios recuerdos ví algo que me resultó familiar , era nada más y nada menos que la tienda donde le había comprado aquel colgante a Youko por San Valentín , parecía que la habían ampliado , así que decidí entrar a echar un vistazo .

* * *

><p>Después de la visita con los inversores me dieron la tarde libre , al fin un rato de distracción en mi monótona vida . El taxi me había dejado cerca del centro así que decidí comer fuera por primera vez en mucho tiempo y luego dar un paseo por las tiendas del lugar . No se porque pero el recuerdo de Sei me vino de repente , había estado muy distante , más de lo que pensé que estaría . No se si había desistido en su idea de volver a conquistarme , pero me daba miedo pensar que así lo hubiese hecho y no sabía porque . <em>-"Deja de pensar estupideces Youko, no necesitas de ella "<em>- pensaba mientras intentaba distraerme , y sin pensarlo entré en una de las tiendas , quería distraerme lo más posible y olvidarme de Sei y del trabajo. Dí una vuelta para ver las cosas que había dentro y me fijé en algo que no debía haber hecho , un colgante similar al que Sei me había regalado aquel San Valentín . Parecía que el destino no quería que me zafase de su recuerdo , pero maldita sea , yo quería olvidarle . Salí rápidamente de la tienda , pero la alarma de robos comenzó a sonar cuando crucé la puerta , me quedé algo desubicada cuando el dueño me detuvo a mí y no a las otras dos personas que cruzaron después .

* * *

><p>Me encontraba mirando las cosas que estaban dentro de aquel comercio cuando de repente noté algo sospechoso y observé desde la distancia como alguien cogía uno de los colgantes que estaban expuestos y lo metía en su bolsillo . Obviamente se trataba de un ladrón , pero nadie excepto yo pareció darse cuanta del delito cometido , el individuo salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta y no pude evitar salir corriendo detrás suyo . Cuando atravesó la entrada la maquina de seguridad comenzó a emitir ese característico pitido pero no lo detuvieron a él sino a otra persona que salía al mismo tiempo .<p>

Lo perseguí hasta el final de la calle entre la gente que pasaba por allí hasta que no pudo avanzar mas , terminada la acera solo quedaba una gran avenida donde pasaban coches en ese momento . Le sorprendí por la espalda y pude dar uso por fin de las llaves aprendidas en aikido … jamás hubiese imaginado que surtirían efecto , pero así fue , pude inmovilizarle y llevarle así ante el dueño de la tienda .Cuando llegué me llevé mi primera sorpresa del día , Youko estaba allí discutiendo con el dueño de la tienda .

- Le he dicho que ese colgante es mío desde hace mucho tiempo – decía ella

- Por favor no mienta , el colgante es igual al que estaba en exposición – decía el dueño – sino colabora tendré que llamar a la policía

- Por mucho que insista o llame a la policía no tendrá razón– intervine de repente entrando con el ladrón

- ¿Sei? - dijo Youko asombrada

- Aquí está su ladronzuelo señor – dije metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del sujeto y sacándo el colgante

Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando mostré la prenda y se la devolví al gerente de la tienda .Este comprobó que efectivamente era el objeto robado ya que aún tenía la etiqueta con el chip .

- Pero … ¿como se dio cuenta de que ...?

- Mientras estaba en la tienda vi como robaba el colgante y nadie se percataba , lo perseguí hasta el final de la calle y pude inmovilizarlo – decía sin soltarle

- Entonces eso significa que …

- Significa que le debe una disculpa a la señorita , y una llamada a la policía para este ratero – dije seriamente al dueño

El pobre hombre ya no sabía en que idioma disculparse con Youko , quien estaba muy ofendida por lo ocurrido .No importa lo que sea , siempre que se le ponga en ridículo o en cuestión su veracidad Youko se enfadará y se sentirá ofendida , muy ofendida .Salimos de aquel lugar , o mejor dicho , yo le seguí cuando vi que marchaba hasta que pude alcanzarle , caminaba con paso acelerado .

- Oye , espérame – dije poniéndome a caminar a su lado

- Déjame Sei , no es momento para hablar

-Hey – dije intentando pararle – ¡HEY! - al fin conseguí que se detuviera y me dirigiera una mirada no muy amigable

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que te calmes

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que pasó ? - exclamó muy enfadada

- Pero ya todo pasó , se resolvió , no debes preocuparte

- Uff – dijo haciendo un gesto de pasiencia - Y pensándolo bien , que casualidad que estuvieras donde yo al mismo tiempo

- ¡Eh! , un momento – dije un poco harta - ¿Estás insinuando que te seguía o algo? , porque me ofende que pienses así

- Solo digo lo que parece

- No , no es justo que digas eso después de haberte ayudado

- ¿Y que hacías allí entonces?

- Estaba dando un paseo y decidí entrar , allí fue donde te compré el … el colgante

Rápidamente hizo un gesto de sorpresa, la había pillado desprevenida , por mucho que intentara disimular no podía ocultar que aún llevaba el colgante que le regalé . Por eso la habían confundido con el ladrón , porque llevaba el mismo modelo de colgante que robaron .

- Si – dijo reanudando el paso

- Escucha , no te voy a decir nada porque aún lo lleves puesto , después de todo es un regalo y tu decides que hacer con el

- No me dí cuenta de que lo llevaba ...

- _"Si , claro después de 4 años"_- pensé – Yo no te seguía , encontrarte allí fue ...

- ¿El destino? - dijo sarcásticamente interrumpiéndome – Que curioso , al parecer nos tiene manía el maldito destino

- Es la verdad

- Como sea , deja de seguirme

- No te sigo , creo que después de lo que paso al menos merezco tu compañía ¿no crees?

Volvió a detenerse y me miró fijamente

- Jura que no me seguías – dijo seriamente mientras me miraba inquisitivamente

- Lo juro por lo que quieras . A demás ¿como te iba a seguir? Me fuí al hotel cuando nos despedimos en la mañana , no sabía donde estabas .

Miró a un lado sin saber que decirme , aunque hubiese buscado algo que decir tampoco habría podido decirlo porque yo tenía toda la razón en lo que decía .

- Bien , entonces estas diciéndome la verdad – inhaló aire – Gracias – dijo secamente

- De nada – respondí

- Tal parece que estés hay siempre para salvarme la vida - se quejó

Llegadas a este punto al menos se había ablandado un poco conmigo y me permitía entablar una conversación . Durante todo el resto de la tarde estuvimos caminando sin rumbo , simplemente charlando , o algo por el estilo . Ella solo me respondía secamente y con sarcasmos , pero yo me mantenía con mi sonrisa de siempre , optimista ante el nuevo logro que fue hablar con ella. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al parque donde nos besamos por primera vez . Aquel sitio no había cambiado nada , incluso las flores estaban abiertas como aquella vez . La conversación había avanzado bastante , hasta el punto en el que conseguí que se abriese un poco a contarme cosas , pero era un poco difícil que no saliese a colación el tema de mi abandono ...

- ¿Entonces cómo fue que conseguiste ese trabajo? - preguntó ella

- Un amigo que tenía en la universidad , su padre trabaja en la empresa

- ¿El padre de ese amigo es uno de los hombres que vino contigo?

- Sí

- ¿Y porque no vino tu amigo? , se supone que también había estudiado japonés

- Bueno – hice una pausa – una vez le conté sobre ti

Ella me miró extrañada y yo continué contándole la historia de como fue que me embarqué hacia Japón en busca suya .

- ¿Sobre mí? … pero ¿qué le dijiste?

- Le conté nuestra historia … y que te extrañaba . Sabía que el podría guardar el secreto y entenderlo , verás el también era gay y sus padres lo acepaban , allí en Inglaterra son más tolerantes con eso

- Ya veo , pero ¿lo hizo solo porque le gustó tu historia?

- Bueno , también le ayudé cuando más lo necesitaba , cuando estaba enamorado de alguien que le hizo mucho daño …

- No cambias – dijo en voz baja , pero yo pude oírla , así que me reí suavemente

- Bueno , si no me hubiese ayudado tengo que decir que hubiese tenido que hacer muchas cosas que no me gustan para poder pagar el viaje

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Que se yo … quizás actuar de payaso en fiestas para niños pequeños - dije por poner un ejemplo exagerado

Youko se rió por lo bajo … Su sonrisa , esa dulce melodía que no escuchaba durante tanto tiempo y ya creía apagada volvió a encenderse de repente dándole calor a mi alma .

- No te imagino haciendo eso – dijo intentando esconder la risa

- Te has reído – dije mirándole fijamente sonriendo también

Ella intentó disimular un poco y su risa desapareció poco a poco , luego me miró fijamente pero no estaba seria , tampoco reía , no sabía que significaba esa uno de esos silencios incómodos que tanto me desesperan , y por mucho que intentase romperlo no me venía una frase a la cabeza _-"Maldita sea"_- pensé con rabia.

- Es tarde – dijo de repente – debería ir a casa

- Te acompaño

- No es necesario ...

- No quiero que te pase algo en el camino

- Como quieras

Emprendimos rumbo a su casa mientras la noche caía sobre nosotras como un cubo de agua fría , pues había empezado a llover , eso es lo que odio de la primavera . Cogimos un autobús para acercarnos más , y así logramos llegar hasta el portal de su edificio . Le había dejado mi chaqueta a Youko para que no se mojase mucho , así que yo estaba empapada , pero no me importaba .

- Bien , creo que aquí nos despedimos – le dije

- Estas empapada , me siento culpable

- No te preocupes por mí , esto es solo una llovizna , cogeré un taxi

- Pero , vas a pillar un resfriado si sigues mojándote - insistió con tono preocupado

- Tranquila , en serio

- ¿No quieres subir? … y así al menos te secas un poco …

- No – dije rotundamente interrumpiéndola , ella se quedó algo sorprendida – No creo que deba

- Pero …

- Estaré bien – sonreí – ahora sube o sino pillarás tu el resfriado por estar sin secarte

- … Está bien – dijo abriendo la puerta , luego me miró preocupada – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Youko – dije antes de que desapareciera por la puerta

Miré al cielo , no parecía que fuese a parar de llover y había mentido sobre lo de coger el taxi ya que no había salido con el suficiente dinero y el hotel estaba lejos . Caminé bajo la lluvia cual película de tragedia romántica hasta la parada de autobuses y busqué uno que me quedase cerca del hotel . Tardé cerca de una hora en llegar al fin a estar seca de pies a cabeza y metida en mi cama , se sentía tan bien al fin algo de calor después de esa fría ducha nocturna . Pero lo que me mantenía el pecho caliente no era el estar metida bajo las mantas sino saber que había conseguido hacer sonreír de nuevo a mi rosa roja , mi única y eterna rosa roja .


	16. Rompiendo esquemas

Esa mañana de sábado desperté con una sensación muy rara en el cuerpo , la noche anterior Sei había marchado bajo la lluvia y aún me pesaba la conciencia de haberla dejado marchar así. Pero tampoco debía llamarla sino se pensaría que sigo colgadita por ella , aunque es normal preocuparse por alguien de esa manera .

Aunque no hizo falta levantar el teléfono para saber de ella , a mediodía se apareció en mi apartamento , había venido a entregarme una invitación a una fiesta que se daba el domingo en el hotel donde se encontraba alojada con los hombres de negocios . Supuestamente era para celebrar el cierre del trato y yo como parte de todo el proceso estaba invitada . Iba a ser una fiesta muy importante y habría gente de nivel , así que decidí salir a comprar un vestido para la ocasión , aun estaba a tiempo .

* * *

><p>Cuando volví de casa de Youko tuve que seguir trabajando , pero en cuanto tuve un tiempo libre fui a darme un cambio de look . Estaba un poco harta de tener el pelo tan largo y decidí volver a cortarlo como cuando desapareció Shiori . Así reviviría más aquellos tiempos de felicidad que tenía junto a todas mis amigas y me ahorraría tiempo secándome el cabello todos los días . Luego fui a comprarme algo de ropa ya que no solía ir a ese tipo de eventos Estaba anciosa por ver como luciría Youko , incluso me permití fantasear un poco . Pero la hora de la verdad sería la noche del domingo .<p>

Y al fin llegó envuelta en copas de champagne y trajes lujosos . Me preparé con tiempo para estar lista para cuando ella llegase . El traje que me había comprado para ser tan caro era de un estilo bastante descuidado , llevaba la camisa por fuera y sin llevaba ni corbata ni pajarita como la mayoría de la gente anticuada de aquella sala pero igual me gustaba como me sentaba . Eché un vistazo y cogí un copa para pasar el rato ,también hablé con personas muy interesantes , alguna que otra chica que indirectamente se me insinuaba -_"Si sus padres supiesen que lo que hacen con tanto dinero no es estudiar precisamente , sino irse a clubes dandy los sábados por la noche jeje"_- pensaba mientras me miraban cuchicheando y poniendo ojitos . Para estas situaciones no hay nada mejor que sonreír mientras finges que no las ves .

Me dí la vuelta para escapar de esas arpías y el tiempo se paró cuando divisé una figura familiar. Acababa de entrar la criatura más preciosa que puede existir en todo el universo a aquella sala , dejando eclipsadas al resto de mujeres allí presentes . Youko parecía buscar algún rostro conocido cuando me apresuré a rescatarla de ese mar de miradas lujuriosas que se le venía encima . No era para menos , debido al vestido rojo que traía puesto , debo decir que tenía un toque especial para la ropa , todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba bien , pero esto ya era la cúspide de la elegancia (y no exagero) . Y es que a parte de su buena figura es la chica más educada y atenta que puedas encontrarte , el perfecto ejemplo de ello es que fue ella quien adiestró a Ogasawara Sachiko , que se suponía era el ser más divino del colegio Lillian .

-Hola … - pude decirle a penas

* * *

><p>Aquel sitio era lo que me imaginé , un lugar donde había demasiada gente superficial que si por mi fuese borraría de este mundo , pero que le iba a hacer , me invitaron y allí estaba . Intenté buscar a alguien conocido por allí , y a quién primero mis ojos encontraron fue a un radiante cabello dorado que vestía un elegante traje negro perfectamente ajustado , era Sei . No importa entre cuantos , yo siempre la reconocía , luego me percaté del grupo de señoritas importantes que la observaba y admito que me puse un poco celosa de la situación . -<em>"Si sus padres supiesen que lo que hacen con tanto dinero no es estudiar precisamente , sino irse a clubes dandy los sábados por la noche … me gustaría ver su reacción"<em>-.

De repente mi mirada se encontró con la suya , esos ojos azules jamás han brillado tanto como cuando me vio en ese momento . Esperé hasta que se acercase a mí , y así fue .

- Hola … - me dijo algo atontada

- Hola – respondí

- Estas … estas muy guapa –

- Gracias , tu … ¿te cortaste el pelo?

- Ejeje , si

- Me recuerda cuando estábamos en el último año de instituto

- Lo sé , pero es solo que no lo quería tan largo

- Te ves bien – dije intentando no hacerle tantos cumplidos como quería hacerle

En realidad hubiese deseado ponerme a sus pies como toda una fangirl y gritarle "Sei-sama quiero un hijo tuyo" , pero eso hubiese sido demasiado exagerado . A decir verdad ganas no me faltaban de sí decirle que se veía estupenda y que me recordaba a la Sei de la cual me terminé enamorando ese último año más de lo que ya estaba , pero reprimí tanto ese deseo que solo me salió un indiferente "Te ves bien"

- ¿Llegaste bien anoche? - pregunté para cambiar de tema

- Si , y como vez no pillé ningún resfriado , así que no te preocupes

- Esta bien – volví a contestar indiferentemente

Lamentaba tener que comportarme de es amanera tan seca con ella , pero no se lo iba a poner fácil .Intenté no estar muy pendiente de lo que hiciera en la fiesta , yo me fui por mi lado y ella por el suyo .Algo que tuve que aguantar toda la noche fueron tan continuas miradas de todos los hombres que se acercaban a hablar conmigo y no podía apartarlos debido a que era una fiesta de trabajo al fin y al cabo . No solo sus miradas me hacían sentir incómoda , sus continuos intentos de ligar conmigo los cuales me daban risa más que nada ,a los hombres se les ve venir cuando quieren algo y no saben disimular tan bien . Puedo decir que todos allí eran patéticos , algunos incluso mas inteligentes que otros pero la superficialidad los consumía .

Hubo un momento en el cual necesitaba algo de aire , hacía estado bebiendo más de la cuenta para distraerme y me pasé un poco . Salí a una especie de terraza que tenía el salón de fiestas , podía verse una increíble vista de la ciudad así que allí me quedé intentando relajarme . Lancé un suspiro al viento de la noche y escuche una voz detrás de mí.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Me giré pensando que era otro de los hombres que me habían acosado antes , pero relajé la mirada de fiera que tenía cuando ví quien era .

- Ah , eres tu Sei – dijo volviendo a girarme

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? - dijo poniéndose a mi lado

- Uno de esos ricachones pretenciosos

- En serio has triunfado , no es para menos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Youko-chan es una mujer muy bella – dijo sonriéndome , se notaba que ella tampoco estaba muy sobria – Pero si estuvieses conmigo durante la fiesta no se te acercarían

- No gracias – dije pensando en que ella también era muy predecible y esa frase le había dejado muy mal frente a mí

- Ven conmigo – dijo tomándome del brazo – Hagamos la prueba

- ¿Qué haces? - dije resistiendome en vano – Suéltame Sei

A duras penas volvió a entrarme al sitio y estrechó mi cuerpo contra el suyo poniendo su mano en mi cintura . Mi cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la suya y me quedé sin poder moverme .

- Shhh , no te resistas , sino nuestro plan no surtirá efecto – me miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

- ¿Qué planeas? - dije no muy convencida

- Baila conmigo – dijo moviéndose suavemente colocando mis brazos al rededor de su cuello

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la tenía tan cerca de mí . Sentía como si este fuese el abrazo del rencuentro hace días atrás , la combinación del alcohol y mi sentimentalismo no eran buenas si estaba ella cerca , me sentía débil ante todo lo que pudiese hacer conmigo .

* * *

><p>El aroma embriagadora de su perfume me transportó a una dimensión alternativa donde solo existíamos nosotras y la suave música que se escuchaba de fondo . Cuantas ganas de besarla me invadieron en ese momento , pero aún conservaba algo de mi mente fría . Pude mantener el mesura durante el tiempo que estuvimos bailando , que no se cuanto fue exactamente ya que me encontraba extasiada . De hay en adelante solo recuerdo pedazos de la noche antes de llegar a o interesante : un beso , otro , otro y otro … entre risas y alguna que otra caricia puntual . Agarraba su mano mientras intentábamos llegar a mi habitación del hotel , deteniéndonos en cada esquina para volver a probar nuestros labios hasta que comenzamos a caminar sin separarlos . A duras penas encontramos la puerta que buscábamos .<p>

Entramos dando tumbos , chocando con cada mueble de la habitación intentando llegar a la cama , pero ni siquiera llegamos. Ella misma me había despojado de la chaqueta por el camino y yo le había bajado la cremallera del vestido , hasta que nos estabilizamos y pude ponerla contra la pared inmovilizándola después que desabrochara mis pantalones . El sonido de la respiración más que agitada causaba en mi un efecto hipnotizante y me hacía ir más rápido . Logró zafarse del control que tenia sobre ella y comenzamos un forcejeo desenfrenado por ver quien controlaba a quien, todo fue tan rápido .Separamos nuestros rostros y dejándome llevar por la lujuria terminé dejándola sin sujetador de la manera mas bestia , literalmente se lo arranqué , creo que incluso lo rompí . Acto seguido en forma de venganza me miró desafiante (incluso diría que con cara de burla) agarró mi camisa y la abrió de un tirón haciendo saltar todos los botones , volví a mirarle como símbolo de que no me importaba y seguí besandole mientras terminaba de quitármela con sus propias manos . Todo aquello parecía una pelea para ver quien mandaba , pero en realidad mostraba cuanto nos seguíamos deseando la una a la otra . Bajé hasta su cuello , colocó su mano detrás mi cabeza haciendo más presión de mis labios contra su piel en ese momento hizo un intento por hablar .

- No .. creas que esto … significa que las cosas se hayan … arreglado – dijo entrecortadamente

- Al menos es un paso más – dije volviendole a besar fuertemente

Agarró mi rostro y me empujó con su cuerpo hacia atrás , desestabilizandome hasta caer en la cama encima de mí .

* * *

><p>- Veamos quien manda ahora – dije cerca de su rostro<p>

Agarré su sujetador y se lo quité de la misma manera que ella había hecho conmigo antes , intentó tocarme pero aparté sus manos (mas de una vez) . Hasta que logró darme la vuelta y ponerse ella encima agarrándome por las muñecas , tenia mucha fuerza , no me podía mover .

- ¿Tanto me odias? - preguntó

Bajó hasta mis pechos y comenzó a hacer de las suyas , no recordaba esa sensación tan bien como lo estaba haciendo ahora . De lo profundo de mis cuerdas vocales comenzaron a salir sonidos que también hacía mucho no salían por si solos con tanta intensidad

- Lo tomaré como un no – dijo volviendo a besarme

Nuestras lenguas había iniciado una lucha a muerte y nuestros cuerpos eran su campo de batalla . Bajo con su mano por todo mi torso hasta ponerla entre mis piernas y comenzar a moverse , se acercó a mi oído y con un tono muy seductor me dijo:

- ¿Me dirás que no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

- Eres el demonio Sei – pude decir a duras penas – pero … como me gusta quemarme en el infierno

Eso fue lo último que dije antes de rendirme ante sus caricias e incitarla a que me volviese a hacer suya una vez más .

* * *

><p>Con esa frase terminó de liberar aquella parte descontrolada de mi ser que se dejaba llevar por la belleza física de la mujer que estaba debajo de mí en aquel momento . Si hace 4 años deliraba al verle así , ahora todo era aún mejor , se había convertido al fin en una mujer . Cada curva de su cuerpo era un vuelco que daba mi mente hasta no atinar a nada más de lo que ella ordenara , y ella ordenaba que fuese mas rápido y más fuerte .Pero yo debía pagar su precio .<p>

Puso sus manos en mi espalda , y comenzó a clavarme cada vez mas sus uñas por cada embestida que daba . En ese momento no lo sentía como dolor sino como una expresión de deseo que me hacía ir más rápido . Pero no fue nada comparado con el momento en el que llegaba al éxtasis absoluto , no solo clavó sus uñas sino que las arrastró por toda mi espalda haciendo que yo apretase los dientes como símbolo de dolor .A pesar de todo eso yo quería seguir , no importaba si terminaba sacándome sangre , me gustaba que demostrara con esa ferocidad cuanto le estaba gustando . Seguí haciendo que disfrutara un rato más ,debajo de mí ella no paraba de temblar intentando no ahogarse con su propia respiración , yo comenzaba a sentir mi mano derecha dormida y mi espalda adolorida .

* * *

><p>Sigo manteniendo que no recordaba que lo que estaba pasando fuese tan bueno como hace cuatro años , ahora estaba siendo mucho mejor . Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y los espasmos me sorprendían perdiendo intensidad poco a poco hasta que noté que era mi oportunidad . Cuando menos se lo esperó me puse encima suya y aprovechando su cansancio e inmovilidad le devolví todo lo que me había hecho sentir antes .<p>

Mi mente y mis principios no pudieron sobreponerse al deseo carnal que palpitaba fuertemente pidiéndome más . No podía resistirme con el cuerpo de Sei desnudo enfrente mío y a mi merced , me preguntaba como esa mujer podía hacer que se rompieran todos mis esquemas hasta el punto de haber comenzado a salir con mujeres después de estar con ella , eso siempre será un misterio . Lo que si estaba claro es que entre todas para mí ella siempre sería la mejor , pero aquella noche debía hacerla sentir como una más para que supiese a lo que se enfrentaba si pretendía conquistarme .

Mis manos nunca estuvieron tan a gusto recorriendo el cuerpo de nadie como lo estuvieron con el suyo , fui suave pero directa , tentándola a que pidiese más de lo que le daba . Me acercaba a su boca para besarle y luego me alejaba dejándola solamente probar un poco de lo que quería . Podría pensar que era cruel , pero estaba disfrutando torturándola de ese modo , aunque también me torturase a mí .

Su figura no dejaba indiferente a nadie aunque a veces se empecinara en esconderla bajo ropas de hombre . Mis labios besaron puntos de su anatomía estratégicamente y mi lengua hizo un recorrido uniéndolos , haciendo círculos sobe sus pechos perfectos , mordiendo suavemente . Infinidad de cosas se me ocurrían para no hacerle olvidar este momento mientras mis dedos se deslizaban en su interior cada vez con mas fuerza.

Era casi la primera vez que yo estaba dominando la situación desde que comenzamos a salir y quería que le marcase de por vida esta experiencia . Decidí dejar de ser sutíl e ir más rápido , para ya terminar de acabar con el poco de dignidad que me quedaba . Ella se aferraba a mí cada vez más dejándome ver cuan cerca estaba de saciar sus ansias de mí .Pero una vez que acababa volvía a comenzar y yo no me quejaba , al contrario me excitaba el saber que lo que le hacía le estuviese gustando .

Fue mucho tiempo que estuvimos quitándonos las ganas la una de la otra de la manera mas salvaje (que no voy a contar) , pero las ganas no se iban y el cansancio terminó siendo el juez que dictó el fin de esta pelea de placeres . Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer rendida sobre su pecho fue un beso , un beso muy largo y profundo , un beso de verdad que le dí . Quizás para ella solo fuese uno más de los que nos dimos esa noche , pero no fue así . La pasión y el sentimiento que puse en ese beso eran demasiados para considerarse típico de una noche de sexo con cualquiera .


	17. Y a la mañana siguiente

_Desde el día que la conocí nunca pude dormir bien sin ella a mi lado , aquella noche fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pude descansar . Pero no estaba consciente que a la mañana siguiente solo quedaría su aroma escondida entre mis sábanas ._

Abrí lentamente los ojos mientras el sol me deslumbraba y me hacía volver a cerrarlos de golpe . Me giré esperando encontrarme a Youko dormida , o siendo optimista , despierta ; pero en su lugar solo estaba la cama vacía . No tardé en reaccionar , me incorporé y quedé sentada mientras restregaba mis manos contra mis ojos . En ese momento miles de preguntas y pensamientos pasaron por mi mente ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Donde estaba Youko? ¿Qué había significado todo lo ocurrido? Hundí mi cara sobre su almohada y volví a quedar embriagada , era el perfume que llevaba mi rosa roja la noche anterior .

Logré ponerme de pié y ir al baño a echarme un poco de agua fría en la cara para despejarme , luego me quedé sentada encima de la cama otra vez mirando hacia el sitio donde había estado Youko durmiendo. Y así un buen rato rememorando lo ocurrido y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago pero a su vez una gran duda me envolvía ¿Porqué no había amanecido conmigo? No podía seguir así , me preparé para salir , necesitaba buscarla para hablar . Fui directamente a su casa y efectivamente allí estaba .

* * *

><p>Sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta justo cuando me iba a encerrar en el baño a darme una ducha . Lo que menos me imaginé era que fuese la mismísima Sei quién estaba del otro lado y no me quedó de otra que hacerle pasar.<p>

-Pasa – dije secamente

Una vez dentro se quedó mirándome sin decir nada , como si tuviese algo que reprocharme , y eso me enfadaba .

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Para que has venido? – volví a dirigirme a ella con tono seco

-¿Porqué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

-¿Decirte? … yo no tenía que decirte nada , me fui porque cuando desperté no tenía nada que hacer allí

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que pasó anoche ...?

-Lo de anoche no tuvo significado alguno , no cambia nada entre nosotros , te lo advertí

-¿No significó nada? - dijo levantando la voz - ¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?

-Estaba borracha – aparté mi la mirada de la suya – a demás no recuerdo nada ...

-Mentirosa – me interrumpió – eres una mentirosa

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y decirme todo esto? - contesté enfadada – No debería ni siquiera mirarte a la cara después de lo que me hiciste , fuiste una cobarde dejándome atrás

-Aquí la única cobarde eres tu – dijo también enfadada – tu , que no te atreves a aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí

-Pero .. ¿cómo puedes … ?

-Y también eres una mentirosa – la interrumpí – Sabes muy bien que ayer no estabas borracha ni mucho menos , como tampoco yo lo estaba , y aun así te acostaste conmigo

-¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy mintiendo?

-Dijiste que recordabas haberme advertido que lo que hacíamos no significaría nada … Solo alguien sobrio recordaría haber dicho eso ¿no crees?

Me quedé sin poder decir nada , me había pillado y estaba furiosa por ello . Había metido la pata y no soportaba que Sei tuviese razón .Me hizo quedar como una mentirosa y demostró que a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de ella como el primer día .

-Quiero que te marches

-¿Es así como resuelves las cosas , huyendo de los problemas?

-¿Estas llamándome cobarde otra vez? - alcé la voz – No tienes que venir aquí para insultarme ¿Sabes porqué? , porque no te quiero ver más en mi vida

-¿Ahora no me quieres ver? - dijo también alzando la voz – Porque anoche parecía todo lo contrario

-Eso no significó nada , ¡NADA!

En el momento en el que iba a contestarme le sonó el mobil , pero cuando miró a ver quien llamaba su gesto de enfado cambió por uno de preocupación . Se dió la vuelta y contestó .

-¿Si? - hubo un silencio - ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien?

Comenzaba a preguntarme que sería más importante que lo que estábamos discutiendo y que me dejase con la palabra en la boca .

-Vale , no te preocupes , estate tranquila voy para allá enseguida , no te muevas de allí – seguidamente colgó y caminó hasta la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté al ver su rostro de preocupación

-A mi padre está en el hospital , tengo que irme , continuaremos con esta conversación otro día – dijo cerrando la puerta .

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo hacia el coche para ir lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaba mi madre . Cuando llegué al hospital la pobre estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada , le pregunté que había sucedido con más detalles . Al parecer a mi padre le dió un paro cardíaco y desde que llegaron al hospital no había sabido nada más de el . En ese momento los nervios también se apoderaron de mi .<p>

Anteriormente cuando estaba en Inglaterra solo tenía el contacto necesario con mis padres , les había informado que regresaría a Japón por trabajo pero tampoco los vi mucho desde que había llegado . Sabía que mi padre después de que me fuera y por mi falta de comunicación había comenzado a descuidar su salud y a preocuparse por mí , quien rara vez le daba la alegría de comunicarme con él .

Después de un rato intentando calmar a mi madre y convencerme a mi misma de que todo estaría bien el doctor llegó para darnos noticias.

-¿Que tal está doctor? - pregunté

-Por el momento se mantiene estable pero dentro de su gravedad , al parecer los problemas de la tensión ligados con el estrés han terminado desembocando en esto

-¿Pero se recuperará? - preguntó mi madre

-Hay que ver como evoluciona , por ahora pudimos reanimarlo y esta en cuidados intensivos

-Y ¿cuando podremos verlo?

-Por ahora no puede recibir visitas , solo una persona podrá quedarse con el

Era justamente lo que me faltaba , me culpaba totalmente a mi misma de lo ocurrido con mi padre . Para colmo dentro de dos días debía marchar a Inglaterra de nuevo , y para cambiarlo debía hablar con mis jefes ,era todo muy complicado.

-Yo me quedaré con él mamá , tu ve a casa

-No estaré tranquila en casa y lo sabes , a demás tu tenías cosas que hacer ¿no?

-Nada más importante que estar aquí ahora – dije poniendo la cabeza entre mis manos

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Debo marcharme dentro de dos días , así que tendré que retrasar el viaje

-¿No te pondrán inconvenientes tus jefes?

-No me importa lo que digan , debo quedarme con papá pase lo que pase , hasta que esté bien , luego volveré a marchar

-¿Estás segura de que no sucede algo más?

-No , no te preocupes – intenté fingir una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Me quedé preocupada por la manera en que se fue Sei , no sabía muy bien en que estado se encontraba su padre , y para ser sincera temía lo peor . No quería llamarla porque sabía que no me contestaría después de lo ocurrido así que intenté no pensar en ello . Pasé el resto del día haciendo cosas que poco sirvieron para abstraerme de lo sucedido en la mañana . A penas pude dormir , necesitaba saber como estaba ella . Mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueó y al día siguiente intenté averiguar en que hospital se encontraba su padre , no fue difícil y después de unas cuantas llamadas lo supe , fui hacia allí lo más rápido que pude . Sabía que al llegar no podía mostrarme todo lo preocupada que estaba en realidad .<p>

Entré en el edificio y eché un vistazo en la sala de esperas , no había ni rastro de Sei , caminé un poco más por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde se suponía estaba su padre y tampoco la ví . Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de verle , así que me dí la vuelta para regresar a la entrada a ver si la veía fuera cuando escuché mi nombre

-¿Youko?

Me giré inmediatamente algo extrañada , no sonaba a la voz de Sei pero ...

-Señora Satou – exclamé

-¿Eres tu? Cuanto tiempo

-Si – dije forzando una sonrisa

-¿Que tal has estado? No he sabido mas de tí desde que … desde que Sei se fue

-Si ...

-¿Te ha dicho que está en Japón?

-Si , ya nos hemos visto

-Como me alegra volver a verte – dijo algo mas alegre ¿Qué haces por aquí en el hospital , te pasó algo?

-No yo ... vine a ver si Sei estaba aquí , supe que su padre está algo mal , pero no quería molestar

-Oh no seas tonta , no molestas en absoluto y seguro que Sei le encantará volver a verte

-¿Esta aquí?

-Si pero fue un momento afuera , debe regresar pronto

-¿Y que tal está su esposo?

-Bueno , esta estable pero aún no podemos verle

-Seguro que poco a poco se recuperará …

-Eso espero … - me dijo antes de interrumpirse a si misma – Oh mira , hay viene Sei

Me giré y en efecto se acercaba por el pasillo , cuando levanto su mirada y me vió allí su cara cambió por completo .

-¿Que haces tu aquí? - dijo inquisitivamente

-He venido a ver como estabas tu y tu padre – contesté

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

-No he venido a discutir Sei – respondí

-No lo parecía esta mañana ...

-Sei – dijo su madre – Creo que tendrías que ir a casa a por algunas cosas

-Sí – dijo a regañadientes – estaré pronto de vuelta – se dió la vuelta y marchó

-Creo que yo también marcharé – dije

-Youko – la madre de Sei me detuvo – Me gustaría poder hablar algo contigo

-Si – accedí

No tenía idea de lo que tendría que comentarme la madre de Sei . Nos sentamos y me miró fijamente.

-Tengo una cosa que pedirte y espero que puedas ayudarme

En aquel momento si que me quedé desconcertada del todo , no imaginaba que me podría pedir y más aún no sabía si lo podría resolver ...


	18. La petición

La duda aumentaba por momentos , y la cara de la madre de Sei sugería más suspense , hasta que reunió las fuerzas para hablarme .

- Verás , desde que Sei marchó a Inglaterra su padre ha estado muy mal , ahora mismo ella sabe que lo que acaba de suceder ha sido el desenlace de todos los problemas de salud que él ha venido arrastrando desde entonces

La confesión me había sorprendido , jamás imaginé que algo así estuviese pasándoles ya que no volví a tener contacto con nadie del entorno de Sei desde que se fué.

- ¿Cree que ella se siente culpable?

- Seguramente es así , pero a pesar de ello no parece desistir de su idea de marchar de nuevo cuando todo esto pase

- Si ... me dijo cuantos días le quedaban , pero ahora tendrá que retrasar el viaje – intenté discimular mi dolor interno

- Así es , al parecer sus jefes no tienen ningún inconveniente si se trata de un problema familiar

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- Que aunque se quede por ahora si marcha de nuevo su padre volverá a caer en lo mismo , no se cual será la razón por la cual quiere irse de nuevo , porque en realidad no necesito irse tan lejos para trabajar

- Eso es cierto – dije sabiendo que si se iba era porque yo la había vuelto a rechazar después de lo de la noche anterior

- Por eso quiero que tu Youko intentes convencerla de que se quede

- ¿Yo? - me quedé paralizada ante la petición

- Si , eres la persona más cercana a Sei ¿no es así?

- Si , bueno … pero no se si seré la mejor para esto …

- Yo se lo que pasó entre vosotras – dijo pausadamente y me miró fijamente – Sei llamaba algunas veces a casa después de irse , y eso en parte mantenía alegre a mi marido , pero ella por quien más preguntaba era por tí

- Eso lo desconocía … - me quedé sin palabras mientras intentaba asimilar todo aquello

- Desde luego , yo no tenía comunicación contigo así que no podía decirle nada , pero nunca dejó de preguntar

Aislada en mis pensamientos quedé cuando aquellos pequeños hechos que desconocía me llegaban de golpe . Todos estos años se supone que había estado acordándose de mi como mismo yo de ella , sin embargo no hubo manera de que yo lo supiese.

- ¿Entonces , qué contestas a mi petición?- me preguntó de nuevo

- … Podría convencerla de que se quedase pero no puedo asegurar nada , ella está muy susceptible justo ahora conmigo

- Se también que os habéis visto desde que llegó , incluso puedo asegurar que contacto contigo antes que con nosotros – sonrió – Por eso te lo he pedido a tí Youko , nunca ví a Sei tan dependiente de alguien

Sus argumentos me dejaron K.O y no me dieron otra opción que decirle que sí ya que yo también me sentía culpable por ser el objeto del regreso de Sei a Japón. Por otro lado Sei estaba enfadada conmigo así que no sabía como acercarme a decirle algo así sin que pareciese que se lo estaba pidiendo por interés propio .

- Eres la única persona a la cual Sei puede hacerle el mínimo caso , creo que siempre fue así

- Si eso puede ayudar a que no cometa mas estupideces , hablaré con ella – accedí sin apenas tener la más mínima idea de comose lo iba a pedir

* * *

><p>Estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse allí después de lo que pasó? <em>-"Ni que se interesase tanto por mí "<em>- pensé . Me dirigía hacia el coche , tiré la puerta muy fuerte cuando me subí y antes de arrancar mi mente se quedó en blanco por un instante .

-Idiota – dije recostando la cabeza al volante

Salí rumbo a casa y una vez allí pude relajarme un poco , pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo , esa noche volví para sustituir a mi madre y que ella pudiese descansar . Me quedé toda la noche en vela esperando alguna noticia positiva y pensando en todas las cosas que me atormentaban , entre ellas el no poder haber conseguido el perdón de Youko a tiempo . A pesar de que aun me quedaba un poco más de tiempo en Japón con todo lo que estaba sucediendo dudaba mucho que pudiese suceder lo que tanto habia esperado.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio mientras toda mi vida sucedía en mi cabeza . Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminé como siempre , pensando en Youko , me pregunto porque inunda cada parte de mi ser con su presencia . Sumergida en mis pensamientos llegué a dormirme por minutos y oía su voz , muy cerca …. tan cerca que parecía que de verdad estaba a mi lado ;_ -"Sei , Sei"-_ ... escuchaba mi nombre proveniente de sus labios , era demasiado real . Abrí los ojos y me sobresalté a ver su rostro tan cerca de repente.

- Sei- dijo otra vez con su mano encima de mi hombro agitandome para que despertase

- ¿Youko? - me eche hacia atrás sorprendida y confusa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a - titubeó un poco - vine a hacerte un poco de compañía , es tarde y veo que tienes algo de sueño

- Se supone que tengo que estar aqui toda la noche - me crucé de brazos - No era necesario que vinieras

Suspiró como símbolo de paciencia hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme . Hubo un largo período de siencio al cual no pude resistirme . Me maldije mil veces por bajar la guardia y comenzar yo a hablarle.

- ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

- No , pedí vacaciones - añadió

- Ha ...

Más silencio incómodo el cual detesto ,pero esta vez no fui yo quien lo rompió .

- Escucha Sei - añadió seriamente - creo que deberíamos dejarnos de tonterías y hacer las paces ¿no?

- ¿Ahora quieres hacer las paces? - la miré indignada -¿Quién fue la que no quería perdonarme?

- Tu venías con la intención de volver a conquistarme - se defendió

- Y lo conseguí , admítelo - estabamos llegando al punto de discusion de adolescentes

- No estoy aquí para hablar sobre nuestros problemas , solo quiero que hablemos como personas civilizadas por un momento - me miró fijamente - No quiero arruinar lo que queda entre nosotros

- ¿Qué queda entre nosotros?

- ... Amistad

- Yo te quiero

- Lo sé , pero no puedo perdonar tan facilmente , entiendelo

Mi cabeza no podía razonar y no entendía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación ¿Acaso esaba jugando conmigo?

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - pregunté mirando directamente a sus ojos

- Quiero lo mejor para tí

- Ja! - me mofé - ¿Qué significa eso , ahora te importo?

- Sigues siendo especial para mí , no de la manera que esperas , pero eres parte importante de mi vida , y no quiero que hagas tonterías

- ¿Y que locura voy a cometer ahora? - dije exagerando mis gestos

- Marcharte de nuevo a Inglaterra - añadió seriamente

- ¿No quieres que marche o qué? - dije sonriendole en forma de burla - ¿Acaso ahora quieres que me quede?

- Por el bien de tu padre , deberías hacerlo

- El no me necesita , nadie me necesita aquí en Japón y este asunto no te concierne

- Sabes que te engañas a ti misma diciendo eso y si me concierne , no puedo dejar que cometas errores

- No ... lo único que me mantiene aquí sabes que es y ... no es por chantajear , pero si no decides perdonarme creo que mi trabajo aquí esta terminado

- Eres muy egoísta - dijo enfadada , en parte amo cuando se enfada - tienes familia , y mas gente que se preocupa por tí y que te quiere

- ... que me quiere pero no como yo a ella - miré inquisitivamente

- Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña - llevó su mano contra su cara con gesto de estar un poco harta

- Si , es soy , una niña pequeña - me recosté y puse mis manos contra mi cara

- Por lo menos lo reconoces

- !Oye¡ - le miré de reojo

- Lo has reconocido - exclamó

Ese fue el comiendo de una larga conversación sin sentido en la cual terminamos gesticulando en exceso . En un intento de calmar la situación o de demostrar mi supremacía agarré sus manos sin parar de decirnos todo lo que se nos ocurría y le besé . Se quedó sorprendida , pero no dijo nada ni me rechazó.Lentamente me separé de sus labios aun con ganas de seguir probándolos.

- Lo siento - dije soltando sus manos - Tenía que hacer que callaras , esta será la última vez

Sus ojos permanecían clavados en mí , parecía a punto de llorar , no soportaba que me mirase así .

- Dime algo porfavor , no soporto que me mires con lástima - agregué

- Eres realmente idiota - dijo agarrando mi cabeza colocádola en su pecho

- Lo siento

- Shh , creo que es hora de que empieces a ver que tienes mas personas a tu alrededor , solo así serás capaz de ver mejor lo que quieres en vez de ir corriendo ciegamente como un caballo desbocado

Esas palabras no cobraron sentido aquella noche , pero días después le encontraría el significado adecuado . Mientras tanto yo me sentía bien acomodada en su pecho guardando cada latido de su corazón en mi mente . Se supone que aquella noche me hizo compañía para que no me durmiese pero terminamos las dos rendidas . En la mañana cuando desperté nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas . Como desee en ese momento no haber despertado .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Time<strong>

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa , realmente lo siento , teneros tanto tiempo a la espera , ya hasta creía que nadie lo seguiría leyendo , gracias a la gente que lo sigue y comenta TTvTT . Bueno he tardado taaaaanto tiempo porque estaba en mis exámenes finales pero gracias a Maria-sama han terminado u_u ... así que publicaré más seguido ^v^ . Aprovecho para informar de que el fic ya esta llegando a su fin así que si los capítulos son más cortos ahora es para darle suspense , pero tranquilos prometo un final decente xD. **


	19. Como hace años

Desenredé mi mano de la suya antes de que despertase , no quería que viese aquello , parecía que me aprovechaba de ella cuando no me veía para darle la mano o intentar besarla . No quería que me volviese a mirar de la manera que lo hizo la noche anterior , como si sintiese lástima por mí ... y lo odio .

Lo que evité fue moverme ya que su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro , hacía tanto tiempo que no despertábamos juntas , y aunque fuese en aquella situación era algo muy simbólico para mi.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos sentí que me dolía todo el cuerpo , me había quedado dormida allí sentada y mi cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Sei. Me moví lentamente y fui recobrando el sentido del espacio y el tiempo . Sei ya había despertado y estaba allí como de piedra sin moverse mirándome .<p>

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté restregando mis manos contra los ojos

- Las 8 de la mañana , deberías ir a casa y intentar dormir mejor

- No , esta bien

- No necesitas acompañarme aquí cada segundo

- Quiero hacerlo

- Pero ya es de día , deberías irte , yo también lo aré cuando venga mi madre

- Pues la esperaremos juntas – dije insistente

- Ahhh – gruñó – está bien

Esperamos cerca de dos horas más hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegó la señora Satou y Sei y yo marchamos . Insistí en que no conduciera porque a pesar de todo estaba cansada , pero terminó llevándome a casa .

Poco a poco iba sintiendo como la situación entre nosotras se iba calmando más , quería que ella me mostrase que podía ser una persona madura que llevase una relación seria y comprometida . En el fondo me estaba ablandando con ella ya que seguía enamorada como el primer día , pero no podía avanzar si ella no me mostraba todo lo que podía dar . A demás estaba tan obsesionada conmigo que ni siquiera se había preocupado por su familia . Yo me sentía culpable sin razón por ser la única que ocupase su mente y me estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión , definitivamente no quería eso . Ella debía darse cuenta por si sola de que esa obsesión no era lo que yo quería , simplemente deseaba que me amase .No quería decirle todo esto que pensaba ya que se que con tal de conseguirme juraría y perjuraría todo lo que le pidiese sin estar ella misma segura de poder cumplirlo .

Mientras pensaba todo aquello y una sonrisilla tierna se me asomaba entré en casa . Tenía unas cuantas cartas en el buzón , algo muy raro .

- Facturas, mas facturas …. una ¿carta?-

De repente el sobre llamó mi atención , tenía el símbolo de Lillian . Me apresuré a abrirlo , me invadía la curiosidad . Dentro del sobre había una postal que decía :

_Estimada Youko-sama _

_Como antigua alumna de Lillian y miembro del Yamayurikai queremos invitarle a la 1ª Reunión de Aniguas Rosas del Lillian que se celebrará en nuestra escuela el próximo día 20 de mayo a partir de las 7pm . Estarán invitadas todas las alumnas del período escolar desde el año 1999 hasta 2010 que hayan pertenecido al consejo escolar . Esperemos que asista y poder disfrutar de un buen momento , atentamente : _

_La junta directiva_

- ¿Reunión de ex-Yamayurikai? - me pregunté a mi misma un poco dudosa – Bueno … habrá que ir

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente agotada cuando llegué a casa , lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha y dormir durante horas y horas . Al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono las suficientes veces como para despertarme , era por la tarde y me sentía hambrienta . Me levanté con pereza a ver quien llamaba .<p>

- ¿Si? - contesté

- Sei , soy yo Youko

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Verás me llegó un carta de Lillian ¿a tí también?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me llegue? - respondí – se supone que estoy en el extranjero

- Bueno no se , de todos modos llamaba para avisarte si querías ir , Eriko y yo iremos

- Mmh no se ¿que día es?

- Este próximo sábado

- Pues , en principio no tengo problema

- Será a partir de las 7

- Por mí bien ¿te paso a buscar? …

- Si claro , ya hablaremos

- Esta bien

- Bien …

Ambas quedamos en silencio sin saber que decirnos , tal parecía que me había llamado solo para escucharme o para hablar de lo que surgiese .

- Amm ¿algo mas? - pregunté

- ¿Pensaste sobre lo que te dije?

- ¿Lo de quedarme en Japón?

- Si

- No lo se aún

- ... Está bien

- Dime ¿porque tanto interés?

- Ya te dije , no quiero que las cosas con tu familia vayan mal , no tienes necesidad de regresar

- Sabes que sí , si tu no me …

- Deja de pensar solo en mí – me interrumpió – recuerda lo que te dije ayer , tienes mas personas pendientes de tí y debes darte cuenta

- De acuerdo – dije intentando que no me repitiese el mismo discurso de la noche anterior

- Bien , entonces no te molesto más , debes estar cansada

- No ,yo … - dije antes de que me dijese adiós y colgase

-_"Mierda"_- pensé enfadada conmigo misma por haber sido tan maleducada . Me sentía tan torpe cuando hablaba con ella , como si fuese la primera vez que tuvimos una cita después de aceptar mis sentimientos por ella . Era una locura , parecía que habíamos vuelto a nuestros tiempos de adolescentes . Pero en el fondo era cierto lo que decía , no podía solo centrarme en ella , debía velar por los demás , por mi familia .

* * *

><p>No hablé con Sei en lo que quedaba del resto de semana hasta el sábado cuando se suponía que iríamos a la reunión en Lillian . Me llamó para disculparse y en todo sumiso preguntarme si seguía en pié lo de aquella tarde , claramente le dije que sí y que no estaba enfadada con ella . Todo parecía como tiempos atrás cuando quedábamos para hacer algo juntas . Pero esta tarde sería especial , se supone que reviviríamos los grandes momentos que pasamos en el instituto . Sei pasó a recogerme a la hora prevista y fuimos a encontrarnos con Eriko en la puerta de la escuela . Aún no había llegado así que tuvimos que esperar un rato , en ese tiempo no nos encontramos con ningún conocido .<p>

- Me pregunto si conoceremos a alguien – expresó algo preocupada

- Caro que si Sei , se supone que estarán nuestras hermanas mayores y menores , creo que conocerás a más gente de la que crees

- Mmmh , no se , será un poco raro después de tanto tiempo

- Si , pero en eso consisten las reuniones de ex-alumnos , te encuentras con ex-compañeros , te sorprendes de como se ven después de tanto tiempo y al final terminan preguntándote "¿como te ha ido la vida?" , y tu respondes "bien" y ellas también

- Vaya , tal parece que has pasado por esto muchas veces – dijo mirándome de reojo

- Ho mira por hay viene Eriko

- Hola ¿Qué tal parejita?

En ese momento creo que me sonrojé , Sei y yo intentamos mirar hacia otro lado , aunque la cara que pude ponerle después Eriko fue algo intimidante

- ¿Qué pretendías con eso de "hey parejita"? - le susurré mientras caminabamos detrás de Sei

- He , yo solo intentaba actuar normalmente

- No creo que diciendo eso estés actuando normalmente tal y como estás las cosas

- Suenas algo preocupada ¿qué sucedió?

- Te lo contaré luego – dije mientras entrabamos al lugar – presiento que esta será una noche muy larga

Todo el antiguo salón de actos estaba repleto de gente , algunas las conocía , otras no , el caso es que ví una mancha con coletas correr hacia Sei , era como estar nuevamente en el instituto.

* * *

><p>Me ponía muy nerviosa que cuchichearan a mis espaldas , esas dos nunca cambian , pero seguí caminando hacia el antiguo salón de actos . Al entrar me sentí repentinamente golpeada por una ola de aire caliente , había mucha gente . Todas se organizaban en torno a grupos que suponía estarían hablando de los viejos tiempos -<em>"Si , los viejos tiempos "<em>- pensé mientras intenté girarme hacia Youko y Eriko , pero de repente sentí algo que golpeó mi cuerpo y extendió sus brazos envolviéndome

- ¡Yumi! - exclamé sorprendida

- Sei-sama , me has reconocido – dijo aún apretándome fuertemente

- Que grande estás , creí que no crecerías más la última vez que te ví

- Que cruel , nunca cambiarás

- ¿Estás sola?

- No , todas estás allí- respondió señalando a un grupo de chicas en el que reconocí a todas

- Yumi – dijeron Youko y Eriko acercandoce a nosotras

- Youko – sama , Eriko-sama – exclamó de nuevo la de coletas – Que bién que estén todas aquí , vamos , las demás las esperan

Nos condujo a donde estaban las demás , a partir de hay todo fue exactamente como dijo Youko , todas nos saludamos emocionadas , nos dijimos cuanto habíamos cambiado y lo que habíamos hecho , pero como me gustó volver a encontrarme con ellas . Allí estaban todas , Rei y Yoshino inseparables como siempre , Sachiko igualmente de estirada junto a Yumi y esa chica de coletas de taladro que siempre las perseguía , Shimako que permanecía igual de hermosa , toda una auténtica señorita . No pudimos evitar hablar de las cosas del pasado , momentos divertidos , momentos tristes , todo el general . Tampoco pude evitar recordar a Shiori , y el invidente de aquel libro del bosque de espinas , todo era parte del pasado que se suponía rememoras en esta clase de eventos . Estaba pasando un momento agradable , hasta que tuvo que llegar la pregunta del millón .

- Onne-sama creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver – dijo Shimako - ¿Porque regresaste?

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre todas , al menos entre las que sabían lo que había ocurrido , supuse que todas estarían al tanto de Youko y de mí , pero al parecer Shimako no supo nada . Mi mirada se encontró con la de Youko , la cual me evitó y miró hacia otro lado .

- Creí que era momento de volver , no había visto a mi familia y eso – disimulé perfectamente

Todas volvieron a quedarse en silencio . No imaginé que este asunto hubiese llegado a los oídos de todas , no quería culpar a nadie , pero apuesto lo que fuese que Eriko se lo mencionó a Rei y esta se vería de alguna manera presionada por Yoshino , a la cual le habría contado todo de principio a fin para que la dejase en paz . A partir de hay es fácil deducirlo : Yoshino se lo dijo a Yumi y Yumi a Sachiko, eso explicaba la cara de eterna compasión que le estaba poniendo a Youko . También supuse que ninguna se lo habría dicho a Shimako porque esta se pondría triste o sabe dios como le hubiese afectado . No las culpo , pero estaban exagerando un poco todo ; por suerte habló Youko para acabar con todo aquel drama .

- ¿Sabéis que chicas? , deberíamos brindar por habernos encontrado hoy todas

Todas asintieron y por fin se vio disipado el momento incómodo . Youko siempre sabe como arreglar las cosas , Youko siempre sabes como se solucionan los problemas , es la mujer perfecta en el momento perfecto , por eso la quiero . Mientras estaba compartiendo con mis amigas sentí que alguien mencionó mi nombre a mis espaldas , esa voz me recordaba a …

- ¡Hermana! - exclamé al girarme

Era nada más y nada menos que mi hermana mayor , aquella que me soportó tantos caprichos e insolencias cuando a penas era una adolescente sin rombo .

- Vaya , no te has olvidado de mi

- De alguien como tu no – no pude evitar darle un abrazo

- ¿Y como está mi hermanita americana?

- Inglesa – dije riendo

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Es una larga historia

- Tengo todo el tiempo para escuchar a mi hermana menor ¿no crees?

Siempre supo como entenderme , y a pesar de que el tiempo pasara no cambiaba de actitud hacia mi . Hablamos durante mucho tiempo , le conté todo lo que había sucedido , como me había ido y que había hecho durante todo este tiempo . Aunque pareciese mentira ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido , así que una vez más mi hermana estaba allí para escucharme y aconsejarme , como la última vez que me salvó de caer en ese abismo de tristeza y autodestrucción .


	20. Rosas que deben florecer

(...)

- Así que por fin os disteis cuenta – confesó mi hermana mayor al terminar de contarle lo sucedido

- Si …

- Siempre supe que tu y Youko terminarían juntas de una manera u otra , es que se veía venir

- Pero si yo la odiaba ..

- Lo sé , quizás solo yo pude ver que su interés por tí era más que el de una amiga , y que tú te negabas tí misma que te gustase solo por ser una chica del tipo que tu solías odiar , una chica de las cuales llamabas "perfectas"

- Al menos nos dimos cuenta a tiempo ...

- Pero lo fastidiasteis – me interrumpió – Sinceramente

- Lo se - bajé la cabeza – Y la culpa es mía

- No – volvió a interrumpirme – la culpa la tienen todas las partes involucradas , algo así no lo crea solo una persona

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creía que Youko ya te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con una bofetada se te quitaría esa tonta idea de fugaros al extranjero – me regañó como si fuese mi madre

- Siempre haces que todo parezca fácil

- Es que todo excepto la muerte tiene solución , y tu solución desde luego no era marcharte

- La única solución que hallé fue marchar

- ¿Sin ella? , se supone que la querías tanto y marchaste ¿no es así?

- Ahhhh – gruñí – ya se lo que hice mal

- Eso está bien que reconozcas tu error , pero no puedes hacer nada hasta que ella vea con claridad lo que es mejor para ambas

- ¿Y si no lo ve?

- Entonces deberás ser tu quién evite a toda costa que cometa ese error , aunque eso signifique herir un poco tu orgullo ¿no lo crees?

- Sigo diciendo que haces que todo parezca fácil

Ya era de noche , dudaba que Youko y las demás siguiesen dentro esperándome ya que yo y mi hermana habíamos salido a hablar afuera . Tanto caminamos que estábamos algo lejos del sitio de la fiesta y ella ya debía marchar . Se despidió de mí como cuando se graduó , dejándome otro de sus sabios consejos -"En el fondo sabes como debes hacerlo , solo tienes que sacar el valor para llevarlo a cabo , las cosas mas sencillas son a veces las más difíciles de hacer"-

* * *

><p>Había anochecido hacía tiempo , había hablado con cuantas personas no imaginé hablar ese día y Sei no regresaba . Desde que se marchó con su hermana mayor no la volví a ver , Eriko tenía que marchar así que le dije que lo hiciera sin mí .<p>

Una vez me quedé sola, salí buscando el aire fresco de la noche para despejarme un poco , me sentía cansada , sin energías . Decidí seguir rememorando viejos tiempos recorriendo los jardines del colegio , el patio , la mansión de las rosas , el sitio donde hacíamos los festivales de deporte … finalmente de camino a la estatua de la Virgen María terminé en el lugar donde menos quería ir a parar .

Cerca de la capilla había una pequeña espesura , un sitio escondido de la vista de todos donde se respiraba soledad . Ese sitio me trajo el amargo recuerdo de la época en que Sei y Shiori entrelazaban sus manos , y mas aún ; era aquel sitio testigo de sus encuentros más apasionados . No obstante no fue su único testigo , por aquel entonces yo como entrometida que era y por masoquista me dedicaba a espiarles . En principio fue sin querer , la escena de ambas besándose me golpeó como quien cae de bruces a suelo , yo perseguía a Sei intentando saber a donde iba todas las tardes , y allí encontré la respuesta que tanto buscaba . Me lo tenía merecido por meterme donde no me llamaban .

Así fue , me encontraba una vez más allí . Ni la oscuridad de la noche ni el tenebrismo del lugar me asustaron , lo único que me daba miedo era recordar lo que ví allí años atrás .

Mientras mis piernas no me permitían moverme de aquel lugar y mi pecho comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor otra vez sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas , lentamente le giré para ver .

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sei

- No lo se – respondí volviendo a apartar la vista de ella

- Ya está oscuro , podría pasarte algo y este lugar está muy alejado

- Si , sería el último lugar donde buscaría a alguien ¿Porqué has venido aquí?

- Creí haberte visto caminar hacia aquí mientras te buscaba

El viento de la noche hizo levantar las hojas bruscamente marcando el silencio entre nosotras .

- La verdad es que no se porque he venido a parar aquí , este lugar me trae malos recuerdos

- A mí también , pero esa parte de mi vida la superé hace años , cuando me dí cuenta de que sentía algo por tí

- ¿No seré yo solo una más en tu lista? - intenté reír sarcásticamente

- Aún dudas de mí – me miró fijamente

* * *

><p>- No lo sé , no se que pensar – su voz se resquebrajó y me apresuré a acercarme más<p>

- Yo si se lo que pienso , y es que te quiero , quiero que estés conmigo para poder protegerte y demostrarte que lo que hice en el pasado no fue más que un error que asumo y estoy dispuesta a remediar – agarré sus manos y me miró con los ojos llorosos

- Se que me quieres – su mano acarició mi mejilla y me dejé llevar cerrando los ojos

- Pero no eres capaz de superar tus miedos – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco e hizo un intento por alejarse pero la detuve agarrándola por su cintura

- ¿Porqué no me dejas ir? - clavó sus puños contra mi pecho mientras yo permanecía inmóvil

- Porque estoy aquí para hacer que tus dudas se marchen , debes florecer como una rosa y apartar las espinas que te rodean , yo ya lo he hecho

Se quedó mirándome mientras yo hacía lo mismo . Ambas fuimos acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios hasta que se unieron . Esta vez no era igual que las demás , no había prisas , no había nada de por medio , simplemente ella y yo expresando lo que sentíamos . El contacto duró poco pero fue tan cálido que el frío de la noche se esfumó de mi cuerpo . Cuando nos separamos ella me abrazó , lloró , y yo le abracé más fuerte . Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que se calmó y le dije que todo estaba bien .

Caminamos por los patios del colegio hablando de cosas divertidas de nuestro época en el instituto , mi mano estaba por encima de su hombro y ella la sujetaba entrelazando sus dedos con los míos . Finalmente llegamos ante la estatua de la Virgen María y allí me dijo:

- Creo que tienes razón , mis miedos no me dejan avanzar , pero no son más que el reflejo del pasado

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que cuando te veo siento que mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho , pero también recuerdo lo malo …

- Shhh – puse mi dedo sobre sus labios

- Temo que vuelva a suceder y no quiero que sea así . Tienes muchas cosas que arreglar pero yo no puedo decirte cuales son , debes darte cuenta tu misma – dijo antes de volver a llorar

- No quiero que llores …

- Lo siento , no puedo decirte más - dijo dándose la vuelta – Te esperaré en el coche

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente , no quería que le viese de esa manera .Yo me sentía culpable pero sin embargo no podía moverme , lo único que hice fue girarme para ver la estatua .¿Había perdido ante María-sama? Ella se llevo a Shiori ... No , Shiori se entregó a la virgen María . ¿Entonces , en realidad no me quería? Creo que esas respuestas nunca las tendré verificadas con certeza , pero me imagino que si se fué no era la persona adecuada para mí.

Allí de pié , firme ante la estatua del patio que nos observa desde la distancia alcé mi puño una vez más .

- Esta vez no perderé ante tí ni ante nadie , porque se que ella me quiere

El viento agitó mi cabello fuertemente haciendo que se enredase . Palabras sin sentido vinieron a mi mente , el eco de su voz recitándolas dentro de mi cabeza hacia vibrar mi corazón que chocaba con las espinas que lo envolvían .

- _"Por favor aparta estas espinas de tu camino Youko"_- pensé

Una lágrima caprichosa escapó corriendo por mi rostro hasta caer al suelo . Prometí no llorar , y había estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que en ese momento un desfile de gotas se apresuraron a seguir a la anterior .

Me di la vuelta y encaminé mi rumbo a la salida del colegio , había pasado tantas veces por allí , ya no quería volver a Lillian .Todo en ese lugar me recordaba los errores que cometí , y el más reciente : abandonar a mi rosa roja en aquel jardín .

En el camino hasta casa de Youko ninguna de las dos pronunciamos palabra alguna . Fue cuando llegamos y ella se bajó del coche que yo le sujeté la mano y le dije :

- Soy la misma Sei de la cual te enamoraste Youko , la misma chica alocada y soñadora que tanto te robó el aliento ; solo que ahora he madurado ... esta rosa blanca necesita a su rosa roja

Ella me sonrió y volvió a cariciar mi rostro con mi mano la cual besé antes de que me dijese buenas noches .

Ni cuando perdí a Shiori lloré tanto como esa noche ,yo había comenzado una guerra con Maria-sama desde que ella me la arrebató .En realidad todo era una excusa para culpar a alguien por su partida , pero quien únicamente tenía la culpa era Shiori y yo estaba demasiado cegada para darme cuenta . Por eso siempre que tenía una persona cercana le demostraba mi afecto frente a esa estatua como símbolo de venganza , como cuando bese a Shizuka ... que estúpida e infantil fuí .

Hasta que me dí cuenta que quería a Youko , con ella todo fue sincero desde un principio , tan sincero que no ocultaba que los primeros años me caía un poco mal , pero esa chica me hizo aprender a apreciarla , tanto que llegué a enamorarme de ella .Tanto , que no tengo nada que perder incluso ante la Virgen María , porque se que las rosas blancas florecen junto a la rojas en su jardín .


	21. Entre la espada y la pared I

Al día siguiente desperté en el sofá , desconcertada , no sabía que hora era e intenté recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior . Lentamente los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza y el malestar su apoderó de mi cuerpo . La primera palabra que me vino a la cabeza fue su nombre : Sei

* * *

><p>El sol se estaba poniendo mientras conducía hacia el hospital , mi madre había estado allí toda la mañana para que yo pudiese aprovechar ese tiempo descansando de la noche anterior . Metida en mis pensamientos , no sabía que pensar sobre la actitud de Youko ni lo que me dijo . Me convencía con la idea de que estaba cada vez mas cerca suyo pero me invadía un sentimiento de desconfianza en mi misma .<p>

Llegué al hospital y al entrar busqué a mi madre , para mi sorpresa no estaba donde siempre solía estar sinó que estaba junto a mi padre , parecía que ya podía recibir visitas . Me quedé parada en la puerta sin decir nada mientras ellos dos charlaban y no se daban cuenta de mi presencia . No sabía muy bien que hacer , me sentía tan culpable de lo ocurrido a mi padre .

Permanecí allí unos segundos con cara de idiota hasta que se percataron de que estaba allí , tenía ganas de llorar cuando mi padre me miró a la cara . Esperaba que el estuviera enfadado conmigo por darle ese disgusto , pero al contrario . No cabía en el mas alegría cuando me vió y no necesitó pedirme que me acercase para abrazarle , pues mis piernas se movieron a la velocidad del rayo.

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó y fui corriendo a cogerlo esperando que fuese Sei . Algo en mi interior quería fuertemente hablar con ella , estar con ella sin embargo me lo negaba a mí misma como si estuviese mal .<p>

-¿Si?

-Youko soy yo , tu madre

-Ah … ¿Qué quieres mamá?

-Llamaba para que supieras que ya terminamos la mudanza

-¿Y que pasa con eso? Yo no voy ya por casa

-Eso es porque no quieres

-Perdoname por ser humana y no gustarme que me insulten/miren mal …. y menos mi propio padre

-No debes hacerle caso tu sabes que …

-Mamá ¿Para que me llamas?

-Pasado mañana vendrá tu hermana con Kashiwagi-san a cenar , llamaba para ver si vendrás

-Mamá … sabes que si por mí fuera iría pero no quiero molestar

-Pero …

-No ; estoy harta de que papá me trate así y para estar incómoda yo y todos , así que mejor que no vaya

-Pero sabes que el es el único así , los demás no …

-Se porque haces esto , y gracias pero … no creo que él sea capaz de entenderlo por mucho que todos me quieran , deja de intentar reconciliarnos

Era la misma conversación de siempre , mi madre intentando unir a la familia cuando hacía mucho estaba rota , y no por mi culpa . Si mantenía contacto conmigo era a escondidas de mi padre ya que el no quería que ninguna de ellas , ni mi madre no mi hermana se comunicase conmigo . Iluso era de pensar que no lo hacían porque ambas estaban mas encima mío de lo que él creía.

Con la llamada de mi madre otro problema se sumaba al hervidero que era mi cabeza esa noche . Si Sei no me llamó yo no lo haría , pero aún así no sabía si le habría convencido de quedarse o no . Aunque por un lado i se quedaba eso supondría una lucha por su parte por volver a conquistarme , lo que no sabía era que ya lo había echo , solo que el camino que quedaba hasta convencerme era una lucha personal que yo misma debía batir conmigo misma .

* * *

><p>No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que recordé llamar a Youko , el resto del día anterior había estado hablando mucho con mi padre . Curiosamente el me había preguntado por Youko , si la había vuelto a ver , no me quedó mas remedio que asentir , pero no quería darle detalles , simplemente que le había visto .<p>

Una vez el médico nos dijo que mi padre estaba fuera de peligro me sentí en parte aliviada , pero por otra presionada , no podría volver a marchar pues el recaería . Ahora me daba cuenta lo que quería decir Youko con no ser egoísta , que había más personas que se preocupaban por mí .Lo primero que se me ocurrió al saber que mi padre estaba bien fue llamar a Youko para decírselo.

-¿Sei?

-Si , hola ¿qué tal estás? - dije alegremente

-Bien … ¿y tú?

-Feliz

-¿Sucedió algo especial?

-Sí , mi padre está ya fuera de peligro , podrá marchar a casa en un par de días

-Eso es genial

-Sí – estaba muy animada hasta que recordé que tenía algo que hablar con ella – Pero tengo algo que decirte ¿podemos quedar?

-¿Hoy?

-No se , si te parece bien .. ¿sucede algo?

-No me encuentro muy bien

-Entonces lo dejamos para otro día , no pasa nada

-No , si es algo que quieras decirme personalmente puedes venir hasta casa … si quieres

-Claro … puedo ir ahora si quieres

-Está bien , te espero

No me creía que estuviese hablando en serio , desde el día que nos encontramos hasta ahora sinceramente habíamos avanzado tanto , no se que me quedaba por hacer .

Llegué rápidamente a su casa y cuando me abrió la puerta no tenía buena cara .

-No tienes buena cara

-No te preocupes , pasa – caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? - corrí a su lado – A demás sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que necesites

-Es mi madre , ha estado presionándome para que vuelva a llevarme bien con mi padre

-Ya veo , pero aún no sé los detalles de que sucedió

Me suponía que las cosas no habrían ido bien , y en parte me avergonzaba porque se que había causado todo este revuelo . Cuando estuvimos juntas y nos descubrieron yo solo pensé en huir , fui muy egoísta . Encima marché dejándola sola con toda esa carga encima , no fui capaz de protegerla , así que ahora quería hacer todo eso que no hice . Después de que Youko me pusiera al día con la situación me sentí aún más culpable , una cosa era suponerlo y otra oírlo de su propia boca , y más aun en el estado en el que se encontraba .

-Mi madre me ha estado llamando desde ayer , pero yo no le cojo el teléfono , me está presionando mucho

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-¿Porqué?

-Yo fui la que te metió en esto

-Eres tonta , tu no hiciste nada , yo decidí este camino porque ... estaba enamorada de tí y ya está

-¿Estabas? - le miré rápidamente y ella me devolvió el gesto

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Sei … ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?

-Ah , si … quería decirte que he decidido quedarme en Japón

* * *

><p>En ese momento la sangre se me congeló y todas mis sospechas se hicieron realidad . Un montón de preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza y no pude atender a la expresión de mi cara .<p>

-¿Youko? - preguntó Sei preocupada

-¿Si? - reaccioné estrepitosamente

-Te quedaste como ida del mundo ... ¿estás bien?

-Si , si … es solo que no esperaba oir eso de tí

-Bueno , después de todo tu estuviste convenciéndome de ello , creía que te agradaría escucharlo

-Y me alegra , sobretodo por tu familia …

-Creí que personalmente también te alegraría

-Eso también , es solo que no se … estar así ahora me resulta raro

-Si decidí quedarme aquí fue por tí también

-Porfavor no me presiones – dije con mi cabeza entre las manos

-No pretendo hacerlo , pero es la verdad

-Lo sé , entiendo como te sientes pero debo estar muy segura de lo que voy a hacer , no quiero dar otro paso en falso

-No quiero molestarte más , así que te dejo sola – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta

Antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza se marchó . Me sentí perdida , en realidad quería que se quedase pero sabía que este tema siempre saldría y ella intentaría presionarme , desde luego era lo único que le quedaba , pero yo me sentía entre la espada y la pared .

Me extendí a lo largo del sofá para relajarme .Sentí algo incómodo debajo de mi espalda y volví a ver que era .

* * *

><p>Había caminado unas calles más abajo cuando mi móvil sonó , era Youko . Me avisó de que se me había caído la cartera cuando estaba sentada y que pasara a por ella . No me quedó más remedio que dar la vuelta y caminar de nuevo hasta su casa .<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras esperaba a que Sei regresara quedé mirando hacia la cartera con curiosidad , y como metiche que soy terminé viendo que había dentro . Tuve mi merecido cuando al abrirla encontré lo que quizás iba buscando . Había una pequeña foto nuestra , la foto que nos habíamos hecho aquel día de la graduación en Lillian . Cuantos momentos vinieron a mi y la sonrisa tonta se me dibujó una vez mas , a la vez que sentía que quería llorar de alegría .<p>

El sonido del timbre me sacó de aquella escena "_Que rápido llega_" - pensé mientras cerraba la cartera y me dirigí a abrir la puerta

Mi sorpresa fue que no era Sei ... era mi madre

**Autor's Time **

**Gomen ! no he actualizado en mucho ya que estaba pasando una crisis de inspiración muy larga XD pero he decidido cumplir mi propósito de terminar el fic , no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir ahora con las clases y eso pero procurare terminarlo pronto ya que se acerca el final . Un saludo a los que lo sigan leyendo :)**


	22. Entre la espada y la pared II

Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista omnisciente , para el que no lo entienda , no será narrado desde el punto de vista de ningún personaje

* * *

><p>-¿Mamá , qué haces aquí?<p>

-Has estado ignorándome y he venido a saber que pasa - dijo mientras entraba por la puerta echándome a un lado

-No .. no puedes venir aquí así sin más y creo que ya hemos hablado de esto

Se sentó en el sofá y me miró fijamente , no estaba dispuesta a marcharse y yo estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar si Sei llamaba a la puerta .

-¿Acaso temes que interrumpa algo presentándome de esta forma? - preguntó alzando una ceja

-No mamá .. escucha ya sé por que camino quieres ir y no , no permitiré que vengas a mi casa a insultarme cuando lo creas conveniente

-Se hubiese resuelto si me hubieras cogido el teléfono

-No , no se habría solucionado porque te habría dicho que no pero tu seguirías insistiendo ... es una pescadilla que se muerde la cola

-Yo solo te pido que consideres la posibilidad de reconciliarte con tu padre ...

En ese momento sonó el timbre , Youko se quedó petrificada sin saber muy bien que hacer e ignoró el sonido pero su madre no .

-¿Acaso esperas a alguien? ... no quisiera entrometerme

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta , esta vez el timbre venía acompañado de una voz que gritaba "¿_Youko estás hay?_" . La señora Mizuno pudo reconocer la voz mientras Youko intentaba sin resultado alguno entretenerla para que no se levantase ella a abrir la puerta .

-¿Acaso es quien yo creo que es? - dijo su madre levantándose para abrir la puerta

-No mamá , ya voy yo - exclamó levantándose detrás de su madre para detenerla

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando al abrir la puerta apareció la cara de Sei que fue todo un poema al encontrarse cara a cara con la señora Mizuno y detrás una Youko que lucía particularmente asustada .

-¿Hola? - dijo Sei intentando sonreír

Estábamos las tres entadas en el salón mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación y Sei miraba a todos los lados para no intentar hacer contacto con los ojos de la madre de Youko quien tenía ahora la cara tapada por sus manos .

-Así que regresaste - comenzó a hablar la madre de Youko

-Si ... así es

-Espero que estés consciente de todo el daño que has causado aquí ...

-Madre esto es necesario - interrumpió Youko

-No - exclamó Sei - Tiene razón , y si soy conciente , por eso he regresado

-Mamá agradecería que no te metieses en "mis problemas"

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que estoy en tu lado en esto

-Pues no lo parece , porque sigues insistiendome con eso de ver a papá

-¿Tu padre te ha aceptado? - preguntó Sei confusa

Sei quería enterarse de la situación , Youko no le había contado nada y si quería formar parte de su vida debía ponerse al dia , sobretodo con algo tan importante para la persona que amaba . Era una cosa bastante básica que ella ya tenía , la aceptación de sus padres , pero Youko solo tenía una madre que a penas la comprendía y una familia que le daba la espalda .

-Lo haría si ella se dignase a hablar con el - la madre de Youko miró a esta inquisitivamente

-No es nada seguro , mi madre quiere que me disculpe ante mi padre y no lo haré , no tengo que disculparme por quien yo soy

-Solo quiero que hables con el , no habría venido hasta aquí si no estubiese segura de ello

-Eres muy ingenua madre

-¿Y si te dijera que el mismo me dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces contigo?

-Eso es improbable , a menos que ... hubiese una condición

La señora Mizuno miró a Sei mientras Youko también dirigía la mirada a la rubia.

-¿Qué? - se quejó con cara de incomodidad la rubia

-Mamá no se que estás a punto de decir pero me suena que no será nada bueno

-Lo que he intentado decirte todas esas veces que no me has cogido el teléfono es que tu padre me ha dicho que estaría dispuesto a ir acostumbrándose poco a poco a tu estilo de vida ...

-¿Si ...?

-Si estabas dispuesta a pasarla con una sola persona , dijo que lo que más le molestaba era que anduvieras por hay con ... con alguien distinto cada día

-Y ... ¿Por eso has mirado a Sei? ... ¿Qué, que estás planeando?

-Solo sugiero una solución inteligente para esto , os hacéis pasar por pareja y ya está

A partir de este momento la conversación se tornó algo alocada , ni Youko ni Sei podían dar crédito a sus oídos ante la proposición de la señora Mizuno.

-Espera , yo solo seré un títere entonces ,yo ... yo quiero de verdad a su hija

-Sei - se quejó Youko mirándola - El problema no es ese , el problema es que me sacarás de una farsa para meterme en otra

-¿En que farsa? ella te quiere y apuesto a que tu también - exclamó la madre señalando a Sei

-Eso es algo que aún estamos resolviendo ...

-¿Aún? - se quejó Sei

-Sei no me presiones , dejar de presionarme las dos - Youko se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Yo no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta , la re estructuración de mi familia depende de ello - dijo la madre de Youko

-Yo tampoco me iré , la ... la felicidad de la persona que quiero está en juego - Sei se cruzó de brazos con gesto de bebé enfadado

Youko estaba en una encrucijada y se sentía muy presionada , pero debía responder algo sino no resolvería este doble problema que se le había juntado en casa . No se lo pensó más y exhaló dando a conocer su respuesta ...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Time<strong>

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan ... Bueno después de ...¿un año? mas o menos , he vuelto y espero terminar esta vez el fic . Uff no os aburriré con mi vida , he tenido un año difícil pero ahora que viene el verano este fic se acerca a su fin . He decidido poner un poco más de humor , espero que os haga gracia sinó habré fracasado jaja ^^U ... bueno, dejen reviews! see yah~~**


	23. Lo que de verdad importa

-¿Te acuerdas bien de todo? - Youko hacía un intento por frenar a la rubia a cada paso que daba acercándose a la entrada

-Si , perfectamente - se detuvo la rubia

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

-Dos años

-¿Y si te pregunta por como fue que nos reencontramos?

-Yo te contacté por internet e insistí en retomar el contacto , meses depués hicimos las pases y desde entonces estamos felizmente comprometidas -puso los ojos en blanco cansada de responder

-Bien

-Escucha todo saldrá bien , no te preocupes

-Siento que tengas que hacer esto

-¿Porqué , la culpa fue toda mía no? - se dispuso a tocar la puerta

-¿Qué significa eso? - Youko detuvo su mano antes que tocase el timbre

-Significa que no te preocupes más , se bien lo que tengo que decir y soy la primera que quiere que esto salga bien - volvió a colocar su mano junto el timbre y miró a la chica sonriendo - ¿Estás lista?

-Adelante

El padre de Youko miraba fijamente a la rubia , examinando cara rasgo de su cara . Sei mantuvo la compostura , ni parpadeó ,no mostró símbolos de nerviosismo ni inseguridad . Tampoco titubeó a la hora de hablarle al patriarca que continuaba en silencio mientras todos cenaban en silencio . Youko aprovechaba para mirar a su madre de vez en cuando recordándola que esto era una muy mala idea con un gesto de nerviosismo . Entre todo este panorama su hermana y Kashiwagui Suguru , quienes compartían el mismo raro instinto de la contemplación de situaciones tensas , miraban prediciendo cual sería el final de esta reunión familiar. Estos dos últimos incluso habían apostado a pesar de su deseo porque todo esto se resolviese no podían evitar especular sobre los posibles futuros que podrían ocurrir esa noche : La verdad es que solo había dos , o acababa muy bien o muy mal , no había medias tintas .

-¿Te va bien en esa empresa?- preguntó el padre

-Si - Youko miró a su madre , quien gesticuló para que la chica hablase mas - Si sigo así podrán darme un ascenso para dentro de muy poco

-Eso no ocurriría si trabajaras conmigo - sin levantar la vista del plato reprochó el viejo

-Puede - respondió la chica dándole la menor importancia al asunto

-Pero eso podría cambiar ¿no es así? - interrumpió la madre intentando retomar el camino de la conversación

-Sei - los ojos del señor Mizuno se clavaron el la rubia de nuevo - Creo saber que has regresado recientemente de Inglaterra

-Así es

-¿Ya has encontrado trabajo? - inquisitivamente insistió

-No , acabo de regresar y he estado ocupada con asuntos familiares

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-No lo se aún

-Sei ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer desde que llegó , su padre enfermó y tuvo que quedarse para cuidar de el

-¿Si no hubiese sido por eso acaso pensabas volver a marcharte?

-No , claro que no - clavó sus ojos en Youko - no podría volver a estar lejos de su hija

Por ahora todo iba bien . La cena transcurrió normalmente con algún que otro momento tenso pero nada que valorar . Cuando terminaron estuvieron sentados todos conversando durante un rato en el salón hasta que el señor Mizuno pidió hablar a solas con Sei .  
>Youko sintió un escalofrío , todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y en su cara se notaba . Fue su hermana quien agarró su mano para intentar tranquilizarla y que su padre no la viese así . Sei le hizo un gesto de que todo iba a estar bien . Era curioso que ahora todo dependiese de ella para arreglar las cosas con su padre , pero , todo volvería a ser una farsa . En realidad no estaría con Sei como le harían creer a su padre ¿Estaría con esto atándose de nuevo a Sei sin estar segura de que la quería? No lo sabía , la desición de ir aquella noche a intentar arreglarlo todo solamente fue porque quería que su familia la dejase en paz de una vez .<p>

Todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron en el instante que Sei le miró para decirle que todo iría bien y un flashback vino a su mente

_-Suponiendo que tu padre se crea que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo , eso no significará que tengamos que estar juntas en la realidad , si tu no quieres yo no te obligaré_

_-¿Y tu quieres que sea así?_

_-Esa pregunta sobra Youko - respondió riendo dulcemente_

Las cartas estaban sobe la mesa . Una vez dentro del despacho del patriarca este se giró hacia la rubia que permanecía en pie ante él , inquietante.

-Sieéntate, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-Soy toda oídos

-¿Piensas regresar a Europa no es así?

-Creo que ya había dicho que no antes , planeo quedarme aquí con su hija

-No lo harás - clavó sus ojos en los de Sei

-No entiendo lo que quiere decirme

-Te irás a Europa con mi hija - comenzó a hablar levantándose - No quiero que os quedéis aquí

-Eso no depende de usted - se giró intentando seguirlo con la mirada mientras se paseaba por la habitación

-Depende todo de mí , si os vais juntas no tendréis que preocuparos por nada , seréis felices - volvió a mirarle fijamente - Mientras esteís lejos de aquí

-Espere un momento - la rubia se levantó encarando al viejo - ¿Me esta proponiendo que me lleve a su hija lejos de aquí porque se avergüenza de ella?

-Eso no ha salido de mi boca

-Pero se transparenta en sus palabras - frunció el ceño

-Mi hija ha hecho una elección , debería estar agradecida que al menos le recibo en mi casa y le miro a la cara

-No , no - levantó la voz enfadada - Usted debería estar orgulloso de tener una hija como ella , que a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar quiere arreglar las cosas , y usted le paga con esto

-Si me tuviera el mareos la mitad de respeto no se hubiese atrevido a aparecer hoy aquí , y si acepte todo esto fue porque no quiero ver a mi esposa sufrir más con esta situación

-Todo era una mentira , intentando manipular a las personas para hacer que todo va bien , ¿pero sabe que? ... No estará nada bien mientras al menos alguien de su familia esté sufriendo

-Tu no tienes nada que opinar de mi familia

-Si , si que tengo porque desde hace mucho tiempo , más de lo que cree me involucré con un miembro de ella , y esa persona me importa

-Si te importa acepta mi propuesta

-No - rió sarcásticamente - Si me importa de verdad no aceptaré ... y eso es lo que voy a hacer . Youko es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida , es lista e inteligente y sabe como hacer que los demás se sientan bien . Todos los que le conocen le dirán que es una persona amable y cariñosa , que no se fija en el exterior de las personas sino en lo que de verdad son en su interior

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-Nunca lo he tenido tan claro - se dio la vuelta para marchar deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta - ¿Sabe qué? no debería hacerle esto a su hija si todavía le quiere lo más mínimo .

Salió sin mirar atrás para encontrarse con todos mirando hacia ella buscando una respuesta a lo que había sucedido allí dentro , habían escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación . Su mirada se encontró con la de se rosa roja , aún conmocionada por lo escuchado .Caminó hacia ella tomándola de la mano .

-Vayámonos Youko

* * *

><p><strong>Author`s Time <strong>

**Gracias a tí Shizuma94 por esperar la continuación durante casi un año y aún seguir leyendo jaja , la verdad es que me merezco que me demanden por tardar tanto xD pero bueno espero que te guste **

**Informo que el siguiente capítulo será el último , esto se acaba amigos y espero no decepcionar **

**LEAN , LEAN , LEAN!**


	24. Destino

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de mi padre definitivamente no quería volverlo a ver. No podía creer que la gente que se suponía debía apoyarme en todo me lastimara de esa manera . Desde que Sei me agarró del brazo para sacarme de allí seguimos caminando hasta llegar al coche , ella no me soltó. Una vez dentro permaneció en silencio mirándome , intentando decir algo mientras yo seguía pensando como no había previsto algo así de mi padre .

-Tenía que sacarte de allí , lo siento ...

-No - le interrumpí sin mirarle - No pasa nada , yo me habría marchado también después de escuchar todo aquello

-Quizás me pasé un poco haciéndole frente sin saber lo que opinabas tú , pero - pude ver como Sei apretaba su puño y sus nudillos de volvían más blancos - no podía dejar que siguiese hablando , es como si quisiese que desaparecieras de su vida . Estaba hablando de ti como si fueses un gran problema del que quiere deshacerse ¿Qué padre que quiera a su hija piensa así? - me miró con los ojos encendidos

-A lo mejor no sería tan mala idea

-¡¿Qué?!

-Desaparecer de su vida , irme a otro lugar - propuse - De todos modos yo tampoco quiero verle más, aunque eso no significa que no me duela lo que piense . Pero se acabó el preocuparme por como me ve , se acabó.

* * *

><p>Pude ver como unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos que aún miraban al vacío . Se empeñaba en contenerlas , pero era inútil. Me apresuré a abrazarla , era lo único que quería en ese momento , protegerla de algo de lo cual no podía . Al menos le mostraba que no estaba sola en aquel momento , y si me daba la oportunidad nunca más lo volvería a estar .Ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho enrollando también mi cuerpo con sus brazos , apretaba fuertemente, pero yo no dije nada , era símbolo de que me necesitaba .<p>

-No pasa nada , mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño

No dijo nada , solo me apretó más fuerte y yo agarré su rostro entre mis manos secando sus lágrimas . Me miraba con los mismos ojos de la noche en la que nos besamos por primera vez , buscando algo en mí . Yo le sonreí suavemente y le dije :

-Todo irá bien - la besé en la mejilla

-Quiero irme de este lugar - se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome por el cuello

-Creía que querías que me quedase - contesté confusa

-Quiero que me lleves contigo lejos de aquí

Sonreí.

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Contigo , a dónde sea

Volvió a mirarme . Esta vez su rostro se detuvo a un par de centímetros y aún con los ojos húmedos . No pude evitar acercarme y besarla suavemente, sin prisas . Ella no se resistió, es más profundizó el beso colocando sus manos detrás de mi cabeza . Estuvimos así un buen rato , después de tanto tiempo no sentía que fuese mía del todo como aquella vez. Al final sentí la necesidad de separarme de ella para recobrar el aliento .

-¿Estás segura de querer irte conmigo?

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada desde que me pediste que saliera contigo - respondió

Yo sonreí , y volví a besarla .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo después ...<strong>_

Hacían ya 5 años que estaba lejos de casa . Realmente extrañaba mucho Japón , pero no podía dar marcha atrás , y menos después de asentarnos tan bien aquí en Inglaterra . Las cosas nos habían salido bien en cuanto a nuestro trabajo , el idioma nunca fue un problema y hemos tenido buena suerte con nuestros conocidos, pero no puedo decir que me sienta totalmente integrada aquí , aún hay situaciones en las que me siento como un pez fuera del agua . Pero lo principal es que aquí al contrario que en Japón , Sei y yo podemos estar juntas sin problema alguno , e incluso formar una familia . Mentiría si dijese que no extrañaba a la mía; exceptuando a mi hermana , no había visto a nadie más de mi familia en estos 5 años . Incluso los padres de Sei nos visitaron una vez por navidad.

Esa mañana me desperté pensando en todo mi pasado , todo lo que hice desde que dejé Lillian y como mi vida calmada de estudiante cambió hasta llegar hasta ese entonces. Y entonces , me encontraba sentada en mi despacho apoyada sobre el escritorio rememorando la locura de la noche anterior, con una sonrisa tonta adornando mi cara. De repente el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos .

* * *

><p>Un fuerte golpe de luz me despertó , sentía como el calor del sol incidía de lleno en mis párpados cerrados . Me giré en la cama intentando escapar del resplandor que me cegaba , entonces me dí cuenta que estaba sola . Me incorporé lentamente inspeccionando la habitación buscando a Youko , pero no había rastro de ella, aunque la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior estaba esparcida por el suelo .Fue entonces cuando comencé a recordar y una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara . Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón mientras aspiraba el olor que había dejado mi rosa roja sobre su almohada . Aún podía ver su mirada de la noche anterior pidiéndome más ; sus labios , que querían comerme , me susurraban al oído un te quiero entre jadeos y gemidos .<p>

De repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?

Era Youko

-¿Sucedió algo? No sueles llamar tan temprano - pregunté incorporándome , esperando una buena noticia

Estaba nerviosa , y me contestó agitada

-¡¿Qué?! - contesté casi en un grito

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo pasó? - preguntó Sei sentándose a mi lado sin saber muy bien que hacer<p>

-Mi hermana dijo que había estado bebiendo mucho desde que me fui - contesté posando mis dedos contra la sienes

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé - dije algo exaltada - solo, solo quiero no pensar en eso . Mi hermana me dijo que si quería ir no habría problema por parte de mi madre

-¿Quieres ir?

-No lo sé

-Bueno, sabes que te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas - pasó su mano por encima de mi hombro atrayéndome hacia ella y besó mi frente

-¿Crees que a él le hubiese gustado que, yo precisamente, estuviese en su funeral?

-Yo creo que si - contestó besando mi mejilla

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche cuando llegamos a Japón, fue sin duda un largo viaje que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. En el aeropuerto nos recibió la hermana de Youko con su pomposo esposo, aún odiaba a ese sujeto y odiaba tener que quedarme en su casa en vez de ir a casa de mis padres, pero Youko insistió. El padre de Youko había muerto , y el funeral sería a la mañana siguiente, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para descansar . A la mañana siguiente aún seguía terriblemente exhausta , pero había que cumplir con todo el maldito protocolo . Odiaba el hecho de tener que estar en un sitio lleno de tanta gente estirada y que me daba igual . No me daba igual la muerte de mi "suegro" , por así decirlo. La muerte es parte de la vida de todos y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en vida no dejaba de ser un hecho trágico para la familia. Pero me aburría mucho esa clase de cosas . Youko aunque no lo dijese estaba afectada , tan solo le costaba reconocer algo así y lo entendía . Ella actuaba como si no le importase y como si estar allí solo fuera para cumplir como hija , pero en el fondo se sentía culpable y solo quería ver a su padre una última vez. Su madre al contrario que ella no pudo evitar emocionarse al vernos de nuevo , ella era solo una víctima en manos de su difunto esposo y por mucho que le hubiese rogado a Youko que no marchase conmigo 5 años atrás , su hija no se quedaría. Fue un día muy largo en el que yo por gusto propio decidí permanecer en el anonimato y no estar al lado de Youko en momentos de la familia . Al final gracias al cielo todo acabó .<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente se sintió extraña. Hacía mucho tiempo no despertaba en aquel sitio , había estado mucho tiempo fuera esta vez . Ahora puedo entender lo que sintió Sei cuando regresó para día anterior fue muy largo y exhaustivo , no lo olvidaré con facilidad .Todo pasó tan rápido; aun así no puedo borrar nada de mi mente. Estaba pensando con los ojos abiertos sobre la cama , mirando hacia arriba cuando sentí a Sei moverse a mi lado .<p>

-¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?- preguntó

-No lo sé , unas horas quizás

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Aún nos quedan dos días más aquí

Me quedé pensando, pero mi mente fue invadida de recuerdos nuevamente .Entonces tuve una idea

-Quiero ir a Lillian

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ir a Lillian - dije sonriendo

* * *

><p>Fue tan rara su respuesta, pero si eso la hacía feliz yo no tenía problema . Fuimos hasta nuestro antiguo colegio . Allí nada había cambiado y cada rincón traía recuerdos a mi mente . Recuerdos buenos y malos , felices y tristes. Sin embargo todo quedaba eclipsado por los recuerdos de mi último día allí con Youko, el día que nos graduamos.<p>

Caminamos por los jardines rememorando viejos tiempos , viendo a las estudiantes con esos uniformes que debían estar siempre bien planchados y los lazos bien atados . El aire que se respiraba allí siempre fue distinto y ambas nos sentíamos a gusto . Llegamos hasta la mansión de las rosas y Youko se quedó mirando como hechizada . Podía leer lo que estaba pasando por su mente .

-¿Quieres entrar? - le dije

-¿Qué? ... No , claro que no - contestó riendo, nerviosa

-Vamos , te conozco demasiado bien

-Mejor vamos a otro lugar - dijo tomándome de la mano

Me llevó a paso acelerado hasta el invernadero . Aquel lugar no me traía muy buenos recuerdos , pero tampoco eran tan dolorosos simplemente me recordaban una época en la que no fui lo suficientemente veraz.

-Sentémonos aquí - dijo Youko

Yo obedecí sin rechistar .

-¿Porqué querías venir aquí?

-Simplemente es un lugar tranquilo - apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro . En ese momento un extraño _déjà vu_ me vino a la cabeza

-Es curioso - dije - si alguien me hubiese dicho que habría estado contigo aquí y ahora en este lugar , le habría dado una patada en la boca

-Lo mismo digo - levantó la cabeza, mirándome - Pero yo implemente le habría dicho que no me tomase el pelo - se rió

Le sonreí y le besé rápidamente . Fue un beso corto , antes de volver a encontrarme con sus ojos . Ella volvió a sonreír .

-Entonces ambas tenemos suerte - agarré su mano, y entrelazando nuestros dedos y le besé el dorso - Al final supongo que todo lo que sucede es por algo y nadie puede engañar al destino ...

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Youko . Yo gruñí y ella soltó una risita antes de contestar seriamente.

-¿Hola?- contestó en inglés, como ya estaba acostumbrada

Me recosté al cristal de la pared y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos _"¿Otra mala noticia?"_ , me pregunté a mi misma . Youko soltó mi mano y se levantó , yo la seguí , nerviosa.

-¿Entonces cuándo podemos ir? - contestó ella

Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser.

-Sí , está bien , allí estaremos - contestó sonriente , diría que casi estaba llorando de alegría - Gracias. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia mí más feliz que nunca.

-¿Quién era? - pregunté curiosa

-Era de la agencia de adopción - contestó alegremente , no cabía en sí - Dicen que podemos ir la semana que viene a arreglar los papeles que faltan y a buscar a la niña.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando . Después de tantos papeles, firmas, inspecciones y temas legales, por fin había llegado el momento. Y con todo lo que había pasado lo había olvidado. Pude sentir que mi corazón latía aceleradamente y no me salían las palabras . Veía este día tan lejano y tantas cosas habían sucedido últimamente. Corrí a abrazar a Youko levantándola en al aire , cargué todo su peso contra mí y caímos sobre la hierba mientras reíamos .

-¿Te hiciste daño? - preguntó preocupada

-Solo son unas espinas - contesté, y ella volvió a reír ante la ironía

Después la besé fuertemente. No quería que ese momento acabase nunca.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Last Author's Time<strong>_

_Bueno gente, aquí está el esperado final. Me ha costado un año, o así, terminar este fanfic , pero espero que os haya gustado al menos ^^. Gracias a los que los siguieron y no les importó la demora, a quienes dejaban reviews, realmente me ayudaba a seguir; y porque no decirlo, a los creadores de la serie original por crear esta serie tan perfecta que es María-sama y personajes tan geniales como Sei y Youko. Sin más me despido, hasta el próximo fanfic que coincidamos :D . See yah ~_


End file.
